Ella Cullen
by faithy waithy
Summary: Ella Cullen is the unexpected child of Edward and Bella. She appears merely human in the beginning. But soon her powers are revieled. What happens when Aro finds out about her mysterious abilities? What is in store for Ella in the future? Complete!
1. Birth

**_The beginning of this story takes place in Breaking dawn. I don't own twilight. It's Stephanie Meyer's 100%. I'm just a big fan like everyone else, with a big imagenation._**

**_So please read and review. I really hope you like it._**

* * *

Alice POV

I had never expected what had happened. The visions I had were only focused on Renesmee, and Bella. So when Renesmee was brought down to Carlisle to be cleaned, I had never expected to hear a baby cry from upstairs. I gasped and charged up the steps. I dashed into the room and almost shrieked. Edward held in his shaking hands another child. A girl who slept peacefully in his hands.

"Alice! Get her down stairs. Now!"

"But how is this possible Edward?" I asked in complete confusion.

"I don't know. But take her quickly. I have to save Bella."

I looked over at Bella, and saw she was loosing her life. I quickly grabbed the unexpected baby and charged out of the room, downstairs. The child had blood all over her, but I resisted killing the child. The warm scent of her blood burned my throat.

I charged into the room, where Carlisle had successfully cleaned of Renesmee. When he saw the sleeping baby in my hands he stood in complete shock. He was at my hands in no time, and quickly grabbed her from me. I looked over and saw Rosalie's confused face, in her hands was renesmee, wrapped in a warm baby blanket. She was being fed blood in a baby bottle.

"What just happened, Alice?" Rosalie asked, still dazed by the current event. Renesmee drunk the blood greedily as Rosalie spoke.

"I don't know. I never saw a second baby, when I was watching Bella and Renesmee. It's a miracle Renesmee hadn't killed her. She must have been behind Renesmee the whole time, fighting for her life like Bella." I smelled in the unknown babies body, a scent of human blood. I then realized that when I had held the baby, her skin was like bella's. Warm, soft, and human. Nothing like Renesmee's body. These sisters were nothing alike. Brunette hair on one baby, but bronze on the other. Soft fragile skin on one, but soft hard skin on the other. One pale with a blush on her skin, the other lightly tan with even more blush on her cheek. There was only one way to say how they were different.

One was half a vampire. The other was... Well... Human.

Carlisle had successfully cleaned off the child now. She was awake now and held out her hands toward carlisle. He picked her up and wrapped her in a warm blanket like Renesmee's. She had a sheet of brown hair on her head. It wasn't as much as Renesmees full head of hair, but it was beautiful. Carlisle stared at her in awe. I walked over to her, and she looked at me with beautiful green eyes. She smiled and held out her hands to me. Carlisle handed her over with cautious eyes.

"I can do it Carlisle. I'll be careful." I whispered. I took the angel wrapped in a soft blanket, into my arms and sighed.

"Here. Try and feed her milk. I want to see if she has a different taste than her sister." Carlisle handed me another baby bottle full of warm milk and I took it. I held it up to her red lips and she began to suck on it thirstily. Rosalie watched, along with Emmett and Jasper. They were all stunned by the child's difference's from her sister.

They kept shooting glances back and forth from one girl to the other.

Emmett suddenly jumped in front of me and begged like a child. "Can I hold her. Rosalie won't let me hold Renesmee. Please Alice!"

I sighed and handed him the girl. He was her Uncle of course. I held an empty bottle in my hand, and place it on the living rooms coffee table. Carlisle bit his lip deep in thought, as he stared at the young child. Emmett rocked her in his arms, and Jasper walked slowly up to her stroking her head softy.

Jasper looked so good with her. It almost made me jealous, that she wasn't my child. Great... I was beginning to sound like Rosalie. "What do you think her name will be?" Emmett asked deep in thought. Every body just shrugged. Renesmee began to chuckle lightly as she pulled on Rose's hair. Rosalie smiled at the child and rocked her in her arms. Suddenly Jacob emerged from upstairs. His hand's had been cleaned of blood, as he walked into the living room. He stared at Renesmee, and I saw in my mind something I really didn't want. I tried to retain my growls. He looked over then at Emmett and saw the child in his arms. He was somewhat deep in thought, but his eyes returned to Renesmee. The child I knew he had imprinted on.

He didn't dare go near her though, due to the fact that Rosalie was holding her. Wise choice werewolf.

The young girl in Emmett's arms, snored quietly. She leaned against his chest peacefully. He suddenly walked over to me and handed her back into my arms. She didn't seem to notice the change. She just slept soundly in my arms. I walked gracefully to the sofa and sat. Jazz followed me and sat quietly. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we waited. Listening upstairs to the rapid heart. The stressed husband. The dying Bella.

**Bella Pov**

**_Five Days Later..._**

Renesmee had aged rapidly over the week. Carlisle had said that in a few days time she may be able to talk. I was a little worried about this, but it wasn't her fault she was half-vampire-half-human. She was as beautiful as Edward had proclaimed. So when Jacob crawled around with her on the ground all I saw was an angel. The whole world was coming together now. I was alive forever with Edward, and now I had a half vampire baby, and... a human baby.

Edward held Ella in his arms carefully. She was asleep after a long night of crying. It was easy for us to take care of her, because unlike exhausted parents, we could never sleep. Renesmee didn't like the idea of having to listen to her sisters cries at night though. The cries woke her up all through the night. She had told me this using her powers. Powers that allowed me to see what she was thinking. I told her, Ella would stop in time. We all just had to be patient.

I wasn't quite trusted to hold Ella yet. Her blood was more human than Renesmee's was. More powerful in the smell catagory. Alice had said that in a few days Edward would allow me. I trusted her word.

My daughter was getting really agitated that I wouldn't hold her though. Edward whispered to me one night, "She thinks you don't want her. She thinks that Renesmee's more important than her." He had heard this in her thoughts. That night I got to hold her for the first time. Edward held onto my arm though, just to be cautious. I kept telling him that I had no want to drink her blood. But who was I kidding. Her blood smelled so... Satisfying.

Her skin was so warm in my grasp, and she smiled at me and nibbled on one of my fingers with her toothless mouth. Renesmee already had a full mouth of teeth, which made Ella jealous, as Jasper could see. I hummed to her as I rocked her in my arms. She smiled, glad to be finally held by her mom. By me.

Now though, she was out of my hands again. Aggitated that Edward wouldn't let me hold her. She soon didn't even want to be held. We sat her in the baby carrier Alice had bought her. She cried for a long time, and I was so close to ripping her into my arms.

"Please Edward." I whispered slowly, "She needs her mother." He sighed and picked her up out of the carrier.

"If you wish love." He handed her to me and she finally calmed down from her fit. That's all she wanted. Her mother.

**Jacob POV**

I removed my gaze from the beautiful girl on the floor, to her mother. She held the now quite baby in her hands. Ella had been so desperate for her mom this week, that I was finally happy to see the child get her wish. Nobody spoke as Bella held the sweet child in her arms. Ella Masen Cullen, was her name. The human of the family at that. She had her moms beautiful hair, still not as long as Renesmee's. Her green eyes may have belonged to her father, but they had the milkeyness her mom use to have.

She was a beautiful, unexpected baby. And I could tell deep down, she meant the world to her mother. She meant the world to all the Cullen's.

**Carlisle POV**

I had no idea that this would occur. I had planned everything for Renesmee. I had all of the tools I needed. I had more blood than milk, because I hadn't really expected Renesmee to want human food. But when her twin sister Ella suddenly took a liking to human food, I was unplanned. I had to send Alice baby shopping all over again. Alice had to buy new clothes, food, bottles, and not to mention toys. Ella was one for noise.

Esme said that everything would be okay. That she was in good hands. She was right of course. But I could see deep down that having a human here was going to be hard. Hard for us, and hard for Ella. Ella was beginning to see that too. How her mom couldn't hold her as much as she wanted. How Renesmee was easier to be around than her. She saw it all. The family thought they would be able to hide it, but I know that's not possible. If Ella was as smart as her mom. She'd figure it out sooner our later, what we were.

Renesmee had begun to talk, when she was 7 days old as I had predicted. Ella noticed the change, and tried to follow, but whenever she relized she couldn't speak yet she threw a fit. Bella knew this without Edwards help too, and asked me one day, "Why is she so... Human?"

I shook my head and whispered, "I don't know Bella. I've done a blood test on her. She has both you and Edwards geans. But I don't see much of Edward in her. I'm beginning to think, that... Maybe Renesmee stole almost all of Edwards geans from Ella. It's a strange thought, but it seems that way."

Bella just sighed and said thanks, leaving the kitchen where we spoke, in deep thought. Almost an hour passed and I had just stood in place deep in thought.

My grand-daughter suddenly appeared in the kitchen. She had some how escaped the playpen Alice had bought her. She didn't notice me as she headed toward the kitchen door. Ella was faster at crawling than most children, and was a quick thinker too. I could see that she was headed fo the outdoors.

"Oh no you don't, missy." I said walking over to her. She was at the door now and hit it with her tiny hands. I was just going to let her continue, but then she started pounding on it. She was trying to escape, and as a Grand-pa I wasn't going to let her.

"Stop that, Ella." I picked her up and she was dazed. But then she suddenly began to throw a huge fit and fought to get down from my arms. The whole family was there now. Everyone except Bella, Edward, and Jacob. They took Renesmee out for her first hunting trip.

"What happened?" Alice asked skipping to a stop infront of me.

"She was trying to get outside. Who let her out of her pin?" I eyed the room. Emmett and Jasper, who stood in the kitchen shrugged. Rosalie eye'd them carefully not believing them. Alice suddenly stood straight. She grabbed my shoulder and whispered, "Edwards coming."

The child cried loudly, stretching toward the back door. "Ella. It's okay."

"Here... Give her to me." Edward had appeared out of nowhere from his morning hunt, and took the child. She cried into his chest, but calmed a little. Jasper touched her softly, and soon she was asleep in Edwards arms.

"Any body want to explain what the hell just happened?" Edward asked in a concerned, fatherly manner. Every one just shrugged and left the room. The kitchen was quite now. Edward sighed holding Ella tightly.

"I don't know what to do, Carlisle." Edward muttered rocking Ella softly.

I touched his shoulder assuringly. "Just love her Edward. All she wants are her parent's. Just show her you and Bella care. She'll come around."

"I hope you're right Carlisle."


	2. Kindergarten

**_Five Years Later..._**

**Ella's POV**

I was going to school today. My first day of Kindergarten, at Forks Elementary School. Jasper and Alice decided to drive me to school. My mom and dad were out hunting. Of course.

I ate my cheerios quickly, excited to finally get to associate with real humans. I had only seen them from distances at the mall, or when Grand-Pa Charlie stopped by. But know I actually got to play with kids my age. Learn what humans learned. I couldn't wait.

Alice had put together my clothes, and she helped me get my shoes on. "Alice... Will the kids like me?" I had asked nervously.

"Of course silly. People would have to be crazy not to like you. Now come on, so were not late."

We took Alice's car with Jasper in the passenger seat. I heard they were going to town today, and that's why they were taking me. I suddenly felt a nervous wave in the car. I realized I was the nervous one. "You okay Ella." Jasper said, turning in his seat.

"Ya Jasper. I'll be fine." I whispered. He smiled, sending me a calm wave through my body.

"All right Ella, ready?" We were at school before I knew it and I felt ready to vomit. Alice opened my door and held out her hand. I took it walking slowly toward the huge buildings doorway. I gripped my pink book bag tightly with my other hand. Alice walked me all the way to class. Right to Mrs. Jason's classroom.

The door was already open and children were chatting noisely. I watched boys and girls my age run around the class. A woman almost Esmee's human age tried to calm the class. Alice pulled me into the classroom. I couldn't help but hide behind her as we reached the teacher.

She was just telling two boys to sit down before she noticed, the beautiful woman, with the scared-out-of-wits child.

"Hello. My name is Alice Cullen. I'm dropping off Ella." They shook hands and then the teacher gave me a kind smile.

"Hello Ella. Why don't you go sit over there next to Samantha." I gulped when she pointed towards a girl with blond hair in the middle of the class.

"Another shy one. We get atleast one every year. Don't worry Alice. I'll take good care of her." The teacher whispered and gestured for my hand.

"You'll have a great time. Trust me." Alice trilled, and then she pecked me softly on the cheek. She left the room in no time, leaving me alone for the first time. I was to scared to move.

"Now come on Ella. Were going to have tons of fun today. You just wait." I nodded and walked slowly toward Samantha, not bothering to be led by the teacher. I sat down at a wooden desk with a sticker on it that had my name. On the desk was a piece of paper with shapes. I pulled out a pencil from my bookbag and started on the paper. I identified all of the shapes. The circle, triangle, square, star, and the bonus Parallelogram.

The girl next to me, Samantha, gasped. "You know you were just supposed to draw the shapes below right?" I blushed embarrassed.

"Oh... I didn't know." I muttered to myself.

"My Ella! How did you learn to spell those words." Mrs. Jason asked astonished. She had come to collect my paper.

"Well mommy and daddy showed me." The teacher leaned down to my paper and stared in shock. "You even spelled Parallelogram correctly. I sometimes can't even do that." I buried my head into my arms as kids stared over at me. The teacher suddenly clapped her hands together.

"All right class. Today I'm going to give you a piece of paper. I want to see how well you know the Alphabet. Don't feel bad if you don't get it right away. It sometimes takes kids weeks." She left me and grabbed some paper from her desk. I looked over at Samantha and saw her sitting as quiet as a mouse. _'__That girl's so creepy. I can't believe I'm stuck sitting beside her. Oh crap she's looking at me.'_

She blushed when she noticed my stares. I just sat back in my seat, stunned she'd say that in her mind. _'Oh no. I think she saw my face. Crap... I guess I should talk to her.'_

Mind reading was my power, like my dad. I never told him of course, because I decided it wasn't a big deal. I let Renesmee have the known powers, while I used mine in secret.

"Hi. I'm Ella." I said before she could speak and held out my hand. "Samantha. But people just call me Sam." She stuttered... She was stunned by my action. _'Man she's good.' _

"Here you go girls." A piece of paper was sat on my desk and I got to work fast. I was completely done before Samantha had begun. _'Okay... Here we go. A B C D E F G H I J K L N... No wait M... No I thought it was N.'_I decided it would be friendly thing to help_._

"Um Samantha. Can I give you a tip?" I had just thought of this idea in my head. "Think about your name, when you do the alphabet." I pointed at her name tag on the desk. She followed it confused. "Your name is spelled S.A._M_.A._N_.T.H.A. So you can use your name when it comes to M and N. M comes before N like it does in your name. So since the M in Samantha is first, you can tell M comes before N in the alphabet."

I hoped what I said had helped her and she smiled, "Wow! That was really cool. Thanks Ella." I blushed happy to see her changing her answer. She soon had finished the alphabet like me.

"You're really smart you know?" She said and stood. I hadn't noticed the class had started to go to lunch.

"Thanks..." I muttered as I watched her leave. "Aren't you going to lunch Ella?" The teacher asked taking my paper. I nodded slowly and stood.

_'Poor child... She's going to hate me for moving her to first grade.' _

I couldn't believe what she was saying. I grabbed my Lunch Box and left the room. I didn't want to go to first grade. I had only been in school for a day, and now I was being... Moved.

I gulped not ready to be out of kindergarten. When I got to the cafeteria, I sat from everyone else. There were only fifteen kids in my class, and over half were boys. I hoped nobody would come over here. Come and sit next to me. And I got my wish. I ate alone, hoping the rest of the family was having a better day than me.

**Edward POV**

I was a little nervous about letting Ella start school. I didn't remember my elementary school years as a child, before I had been changed. I did know however that school was way different then it use to be. On our hunt I ended up calling Alice to see if Ella had made it to school okay. Alice replied telling me that the teacher seemed nice, and there were a lot of kids she could meet. But I could read her mind, and I saw the truth that Alice couldn't hide.

I sighed and told Bella, "We should probably cut hunting short."

She seemed worried and of course asked with her breathtaking voice, "What's wrong Edward? Is Ella all right?"

"I don't know, love. I might be worrying over nothing." I said and then called Jacob and Renesmee. Jacob came into the clearing first, followed by my daughter. She skipped toward and came to a stop. "Yes?"

"We're heading home. If you and Jake want to keep hunting, then just make sure to be home by sunset." Renesmee looked over at Jacob and said, "We'll hunt dad. See you later." She ran towards Jacob and grabbed his hand, pulling him back into the forest.

"Remember... Sun down!" I yelled after them. I was sure they had heard.

"Come on Love. Let's get back." I said grabbing Bella's hand, and me and her broke out into a run, through the quiet forest.

**Ella POV**

Alice met me at the stone steps when school had ended. She smiled as she walked toward me. "How was your day?" She asked. I shrugged and walked toward the parking lot. When I didn't hear Alice following, I turned and saw the teacher walking toward Alice. Here we go...

"Hello Ms. Cullen. I wanted to speak to you about Ella."

"Of course Mrs. Jason. What may I do for you." Alice responded casually.

"It's nothing bad, I promise. I was just wondering if the school could get permission to... Move Ella to the first grade. I can understand if you don't think this is necessary. But there is nothing I can teach to this child. She is just... too smart."

"I understand Mrs. Jason. If you find it wise. Then you have my permission to move Ella." Alice whispered, not thinking I could hear. When Alice was done speaking to my... the teacher, I followed her slowly to the car.

"Ella... Are you okay?" Her question was very sincere I had to answer honestly.

"No Alice. I'm not."

We arrived at Alice's porch, and I got in quietly. The backseat was full of shopping bags. I could see they had a much better day than me. Jasper sat in the front tense staring at the humans around him. Soon Alice was in the car and pulled it out of the parking lot. She was quite for a good minute before she spoke again.

"You want to talk about it?" Alice asked, and I could tell from her mind that she was concerned. I shook my head and place it against the cool window. _'What is going on?' _

I bit my lip not daring to answer or respond to Jaspers question. For all the family knew, I was human. I didn't want to burst anyone's bubble.

We were there in a matter of minutes. Home. When I got in almost everyone was there. There waiting in the living room to here about my day. I even saw my mom and dad. Them sitting there, and eying me as I entered the crowded room.

"So... How was school?" Rosalie asked taking my book bag. I stared around the room, sighed, and walked into the kitchen. I didn't know how much worse this day could get.

**Alice POV**

We all stood and watched Ella walk into the kitchen, ignoring Rosalie's question. Then every one turned to me.

"What happened Alice?" Carlisle asked concerned. He eyed the kitchen doorway as he spoke. Jasper touched my shoulder sending a calm wave down my body.

"Her teacher... Is planning to move her to first grade. She told me not to tell Ella, but I have a feeling she already knows." The whole room fell quiet at my response. They knew as well as me, that Ella would have surely been upset by this. She had so much hope that kindergarten would be the best month's of her life. She had planned this for weeks. Meeting new friends. Being like everyone else. But now she was to smart to do any of that.

"Ella's been lying to us..." Emmett said softly. Almost as if he spoke so she couldn't here. We all understood his statement. Ella had been pretending all along that she was like every other five year old. She didn't know her ABC's as we had been tricked into thinking. She had pretended she didn't know how to count to ten. But the teacher said she was counting to a hundred. We all were shocked by Ella's lies.

"I'm going to talk to her." Bella said and Edward followed behind.

"Let's leave them some peace." Esme said and gestured for us to go outside. We did as she wanted, trying not to listen to the conversation in the other room.

**Bella POV**

Me and Edward entered the kitchen, shocked to see Ella hitting her head softly on the kitchen table. She did this when she was deep in thought. We took the seats across from her and waited till she was ready to listen. She was aware of our presence but never looked up. Just kept hitting her head on the table.

"Ella. Me and your mother want to talk to you." Edward said, grabbing her head softly. She looked up and me and Edward tensed when we saw tears streaking down her face. 'Okay... Here we go.'

"I'm sorry I lied." My mouth was open, ready to speak, but it closed when Ella's velvet voice filled the room. "I just wanted to start from the beginning. Like every other kid. I didn't want to fail the first day of school though. So when I got my assignments, I did them right. Is there anything wrong with being correct."

Me and Edward stared at her astonished. She had spoken with so much maturity in her child voice. Me and Edward were speechless.

"I just wanted to be a child like most humans." She continued. "I decided, since I didn't drink blood... I couldn't be a vampire like you.

"So I hid my power, and my brains. I didn't want you to know about my Vampire traits. I was a human as you all knew. I don't drink blood, and I don't have super strength. Just a little brains, and a lot of mind reading." She fell quite again and hit her head repeatedly on the table like she had before. I looked over at Edward and saw him bite his lips. He was deep in thought to. I could see his eye's trying to see Ella's thoughts. Search for something Ella may be hiding.

"I really hate it when you do that dad." She whispered. Edward tensed and looked away.

"Ella. No matter what you think. We will allways be proud of you." Edward whispered and stroked her hand.

"And so what if your smart. That just makes you more special than you already are." I said rubbing her cheek.

"You're not mad?" She asked looking at us shocked.

"No. Of course not honey. We couldn't be more happy." Edward muttered. She gave us a smile and said,

"Well. We might have to discuss a higher class than first grade then." Edward shook his head, but I broke out laughing at her statement. Ella laughed too. This was rather shocking to Edward, but he soon joined in. Making a chorus of laughter fly through the house.


	3. Sweet 16

**_Ella's 16 birthday_**

**Ella POV**

I had snuck out this morning and now I walked along the shimmering river. It was a sunny day for being September 10th, so thankfully Alice wouldn't take me to town today after school. I wasn't in the mood to be pampered for my birthday. I swear Renesmee was so lucky to have gone off to college.

Because of her departure, Jacob had gone back home to help out his dad. So know it was just me with a houseful of vampires. I had sneaked out of my parents log cabin this morning, and I actually was getting much better at it. In the last few months, I had only been caught three times. I was lucky not to make a fourth. I knew Alice would be in my room soon, hoping to shriek happy birthday. Boy would she be disappointed.

"Ella Masen Cullen!" My dads voice boomed through the forest. I chuckled at his fatherly tone. I turned and ran back for the house, not wishing to be grounded again. I didn't have vampire speed, so it took me a good five minutes to return to the log cabin. When I got there my heart pounded excessively. He was at the doorway of our log cabin, in his 17 year old form. His arms were crossed and his expression was fury.

_'You are so lucky I don't rip your head off.' _I chuckled as I walked past him. He was really annoyed, no doubt about that. He wasn't able to read my mind anymore, so I could think whatever I wanted. It was strange how one day nobody could do anything to me anymore. Alice could no longer see my future. Jasper could no longer control my emotions. Renesmee could no longer send images into my head. I was free from all vampire activity, while I could use mine against every one. Well everyone except my mom.

Alice was in the living room, and when I walked in she shrieked, "Happy Birthday, Ella!" She said and ran toward me. _'Oh I can't wait till toni... Twinkle... Twinkle' _I always found it funny when people remembered I could read there thoughts. Alice was especially funny because she'd begin to sing before I could get the rest of her sentence.

"Oh I can't wait till you get home today, Ella. I have so much planned for you. Your not wearing those clothes to school. I have your whole outfit for you." I eyed my parents who watched us from the sofa, but they didn't help me as I was pulled into my room. I heard my dad say in his head, _'Have a fun punishment, Ella.'_ I moaned, and dad let out a chuckle.

I was pulled into the room I use to share with my sister. You could tell it was Renesmee's room too, because of the many pictures of Jacob and her on the wall. Alice threw a black tank top, and a pair of blue jeans at me.

"Get dressed, and I'll get started on your breakfast." She skipped out of the room, singing in her head. I sighed and got dressed. I didn't feel like brushing my brown hair today, so I just put it into a pony tail. I finished getting ready and walked into the kitchen. Alice, and mom were cooking eggs on the stove. A glass of milk was on the table, and I drunk it slowly. The cold liquid slid down my throat as I swallowed it.

"Where'd dad go?" I asked them as they cooked. Alice began to sing in her head again, and of course I couldn't read moms mind. "He went to town really quick. He had a small erron to run"

My mom put a plate of eggs on the dinning room table. Her and Alice sat with me as I ate my breakfast. "So I was thinking I could pick you up after school." Alice said as I ate. I dropped my fork and gulped. "Why-?"

"Does there always have to be a reason?" Alice asked with a pouty face. I crossed my arms trying to search her mind. She sang a Byonce song in her head.

"Alice is sending you on a little shopping trip, Ella. So please pretend to have fun." My mom begged, and stood up grabbing my plate.

"But it's sunny today, if you guys hadn't noticed." I said grabbing my book bag on the back of my chair.

"Oh it will be raining by two. I can't wait!" Alice shrilled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the front door. When we went outside she picked me up and we ran back to the Family home. Each time a ray of sun hit Alice's skin she sparkled. I had grown accustomed to this over the years.

The huge mansion came into view and Alice dropped me at the last few yards. I looked at the windows and saw every last one was covered by a black curtain. "Alice..." I complained but she pulled me straight to the garage. Carlisle stood by his black Mercedes, and opened the passenger door when I arrived. My family always took turns driving me to school, so I guess it was Carlisle's turn today.

"Alice isn't going overboard today, is she?" I asked my grand- pa. Alice eyed him and he said, "Don't worry Alice. I won't say a word."

"Thanks Carlisle." She shrilled and pecked him on the cheek. "See you at two- thirty Ella." I moaned as I got in the car. Carlisle was in the drivers seat in no time. He pulled out of the open garage and drove onto our dirt road.

"Please Grandpa! I'll pertend to be surprised this afternoon." He blocked me out of his mind, counting the lines on the main road, we had just pulled onto.

"I'm sorry Ella. You're just going to have to be patient." I realized I wasn't getting anything from Carlisle. I slumped into the seat annoyed. "Happy Birthday though."

I sighed, "Thanks grandpa."

We were finally at school, and I hugged Carlisle before I got out. "See you later." I muttered, and opened the door closing it quickly. I didn't want any hint of sunlight to enter the car. He waved through the tinted windows, and drove off. I held to my brown book bag as I walked toward my first class of Forks High School.

"Ella!" Samantha ran toward me from across the school yard. Her blond hair bounced up and down and shimmered in the sunlight. She ran right toward me and gave me a hug. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Samantha." I said embaressed, "But can you keep it down. I don't want people to Know. Especially John. He'll go over board."

"Ya, ya. I won't tell people. But... John already knows." She muttered. I stared at her furiously, but she was already pacing back across the field. "Samantha!" I yelled. She turned and gave me a wink.

I sighed and continued to class. I entered slowly checking each persons mind to make sure nobody new. I sat at my normal desk and pulled out my note books.

"Hey Ella." The voice those words belonged to made me moan. "Hi John. How's it going?"

He was sitting in a seat next to me. His light brown eyes almost dazzled me when they looked toward me. "Samantha told me you weren't very happy today. But I'm not gonna let you ruin your birthday."

"Shh.." I hissed. He smiled at me and opened his mouth ready to yell it to the class. "Don't even think about it John." He closed his mouth and grinned. "You know I wouldn't Ella."

I smiled and shoved him. He was a great guy. Smart, intelligent, handsome, and an awesome friend. "All right class. Today we are going to watch a movie on... Frogs!" Mr. Braxton had entered the room and held a video tape in his hands. The whole class moaned as he pushed the tape into a black T.V. The lights suddenly went out and the movie started. The best thing about Biology, was we had alot of video days.

"So. What are you doing today?" John whispered. I shrugged and said, "All I know is my aunt's taking me shopping. Nobody will tell me about later tonight."

_'Wow. An invitation to a surprise party. Even better.'_

Finally I had gotten something out of someone. I smiled aproovingly. "So. What about you?" I muttered.

_'Oh no. Okay. No party talk. Got it.'_

"Oh you know. Homework, studying. Nothing big though." I contained myself from laughing at his lies. John fell quite suddenly when Kyle began to talk to him on his other side. I watched the frog video staying out of his conversation, and thoughts.

School never seemed to end after Biology. Some people had found out somehow about my birthday and now I was getting more attention than I wanted. So when 2:30 came on the clock, I was practically relieved. When I got outside, it had started raining. I saw the yellow porsch in the parking lot, and Alice and Rosalie were leaning against it. I sighed and said a quick bye to Samantha and John. They were speaking to each other about a new movie. When I interrupted, they stared over at the Porsche and smiled. "Have fun shopping Ella!" John joked, then Samantha gave me a hug. "Have a fun birthday. I'll see you later."

"Ya, bye guys." I walked toward the porsch quickly as rain splattered on my hair. "How was school?" Rosalie asked as I got closer.

"It was okay. Very long though." I got in the Porsche, and we drove from the school.

"Where exactly are we going, Alice?" I asked as we drove to wherever. "It's a surprise." Alice trilled, "So just sit back and relax." I sighed and pulled out a book from my bag. It was a biology book and I opened to the section we had been studying. I was reading about the frogs reproduction cycle, until the car came to a stop.

"Were here!" Alice trailed. I looked out the window and moaned. We were in La Push, and had stopped at Jacobs small home. This wasn't a shopping trip.

"I thought we were going shopping." I said as Alice opened my door.

"You are. Leah will be here by three-thirty, to take you to the mall." I moaned. I didn't hate Leah one bit. But I had expected to spend my birthday with Alice today. This was a big turn of events on me. I got out of the car and followed Alice up to Jacobs door. It was already open by the time we got there. Jacob smiled as I was shoved into the house by Alice.

"I'll see you later tonight Jacob." Alice said, and skipped down the steps, back to the Porsch. Rosalie waved at me through the tinted window, as her and Alice drove off.

I suddenly felt confident I could get more out of Jacob. He closed the door and trudged into the living room. I followed clutching my book bag around my shoulder. Billy sat in the living room watching a Lakers game on television. When I came in behind Jacob he looked up and smiled.

"Hello Ella. Happy Birthday!" I smiled and gave a quick thanks, then took the seat next to Jacob, who now sat on the couch. I tapped on the couch cusion debating on asking or not. Billy wheeled out of the room to the bathroom, leaving me and Jacob alone.

"Jake..." I said, "You wouldn't happen to know what the family's planning tonight?" He kept a straight face, and pictured Renesmee in his head, blocking me out.

"Sorry Ella. Your not getting a thing out of me." He muttered, then closed his eyes pretending I wasn't here. I growled, and Jacob thought that was funny. "Jacob!" Leah's voice came from the door way.

"It's open. Come on in." The screen door opened and Leah walked in annoyed. I could tell someone had bribed her to take me shopping today. Maybe she would tell me what was going on tonight.

"Ready to go?" Leah asked me impatient. I nodded and followed her as we walked out of the house.

"We'll be back by 5:30 Billy!" Jake yelled as he followed us outside. We walked to Jacob's Rabbit, which sat near the house. Raindrops splattered on the windshield. So it was a great day for shopping, and Alice wasn't coming. I could tell she was going way overboard today.

Jacob took out his keys and unlocked the doors. I stared in shock, "Your coming too?" He sighed and shoved me into his Rabbit impatiently. Leah took the passenger seat, as Jacob got behind the steering wheel. I sat impatiently as we drove to the mall.

"I can't believe you're making me do this Jacob. You know I hate shopping." Jacob growled and hissed, "Just do it for Ella. We only have to stall for three hours."

I rested my chin on Leah's seat and said, "If we only have three hours, couldn't we have just sat at the house."

"No. Because if we just sat around the house, you'd be sure to get something out of my mind. And I'm trying extra hard not to think about tonight." Leah chuckled when Jacob finished. I moaned annoyed.

We got to the mall at four. A whole hour of dumb shopping. I was pulled into Sears by Leah and Jacob. They knew as much as I, that none of us wanted to be here. I sighed and walked over toward some Jewels. Leah stood nearby staring at a Jacket. Jacob was also nearby, watching a family nearby fight to control their children. _'__I wonder if Renesmee will want kids. That would be a pretty strange baby.'_

I almost broke out laughing at Jacobs thoughts. I felt bad for Sam and the others. It must suck to have to listen to things like that on a daily bases.

I sighed and walked back toward Leah. I was almost shocked when I tripped over something and fell on the floor. A young girl about 5 feet tall stared down at me. She had long pale brown hair, and she eyed me curiously. Her eyes were black. A vampire. She leaned down closer to me and smiled, "Aro was right about you. You are very talented." She said this in a child voice, and then tensed.

_'Oh no. It's those werewolves. I'll get her when I have Felix, and Demetri to help.'_

Then she turned and disappeared out of sight. Leaving me on the floor in utter shock.


	4. Worse day ever

**Jacob POV**

Me and Leah could smell the filthy blood sucker, and we followed the scent straight to Ella. We were shocked to see Ella breathing rapidly. Her heart pounded faster than it ever had. "Ella! What happened?" Leah hissed yanking Ella off of the floor.

"I don't... I don't know." She stuttered. I could see the horror on her face. We had to calm her before the party tonight, or Alice would probably kill.

"Come on. Let's go to the food court. People are staring." I said, noticing a group of humans gathering nearby with concerned faces. I helped support Ella as we left the store. She held onto me tightly, like she had just had a nightmare. I was concerned that I was shaking with fury, but it was only Ella, scared out of her mind.

We got to the food court, and Leah left to buy Ella some drink. Ella was tense the whole time, jumping at every sound she heard. Leah handed her a diet soda, and she drinked it with shaking hands.

"What happened Ella?" I asked. She put the drink down and grabbed herself.

"It was a... a..." She struggled to get the last word out, "Vampire."

"That explains the smell." Leah hissed furiously. "Who was it, Ella?"

"I don't know. I have never seen her in my life." I stared at Ella. I could tell she was freaking over something else.

"Did she say anything? Do something to you?" I asked touching her arm. Her whole body was shaking.

"Ya... She did." Ella took in a deep breath before she spoke again. "She said 'Aro was right about you. You are very talented.' And then I heard her thoughts. She saw you guys coming, and knew who you were. Then she took off running." I could tell Ella was hiding the rest, because she looked away from me and bit down on her lip.

"Did you just say Aro?" Leah asked now alert. Ella nodded slowly. Leah pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Leah. We don't know what they want? There's nothing to worry about."

"Shut up Jacob. We need to be alert-

"Sam... It's Leah... We have a problem... It's the Volturi. We think their back for something...

"No... Well we couldn't leave Ella... I don't know who it was... No, Ella saw him... Okay, hold on."

Leah removed the phone from her ear and handed it to me. I quickly put it to my ear.

"Are you two sure it's the Volturi?" Sam's voice asked on the other line.

"We'll the scent was familiar. I'm pretty sure if she knew Aro, she had to be someone in the Volturi." I answered. Ella sat confused.

"Just get Ella home as fast as you can. I have a feeling, their return has something to do with her. I'll get the boys and we'll meet you home." Sam hung up and the line went dead. I snapped the phone shut and whispered to Leah in a voice she could only hear, "We have to get Ella to safety."

**Ella POV**

Jacob hung up the black cell, and whispered something to Leah that I hadn't heard. Leah nodded and stood, followed by Jacob. "Come on. Let's get back, Ella." Jacob said.

I followed them, disposing my half finished drink. I listened hard to Jacobs thoughts as we exited the mall. _'Oh no... The Volturi. What if their coming back for Nessie. Or maybe their coming to take Ella. But why... That just doesn't make since. Ella is a human. They wouldn't actually take her, would they? Edward is so going to kill me.'_

"You getting in Ella?" Jacob was already holding the car's back door open for me. I got in and Jake closed it, getting behind the wheel. Leah was back in the passenger seat. I hadn't noticed that we were speeding when we left the mall parking lot. We drove so fast, that we were at Jacobs home in fifteen minutes. I was practically pulled out of the car when we came to a stop. Leah dragged me into the small house and pulled me into a crowded room.

It was quite as Leah, Jacob, and I entered the living room. Billy sat in his wheel chair patiently, while six men stood around the room.

"What's this all about, Jacob?" Paul asked annoyed. Sam shot him a glare, and he looked away.

Jacob forced me down on the couch as he spoke to the group. "Ella encountered a vampire today. Were not sure who she was, but we have a feeling she works with the Volturi."

The whole room was tense, making me feel under pressure. This was turning into an awesome birthday.

"And how do you know she might be in the Volturi?" Jarred asked. Half the room shivered at the name.

"Who are the Volturi?" I asked, not having much luck figuring it out from their minds.

"Don't worry about it." Quil growled at me.

"No. Ella deserves to know boys." Billy said to the group.

Sam nodded in agreement to Billy, then he turned to me and answered my question.

"Your parents are more aware of the Volturi than us. But we do know that they are powerful vampires. We took them on when you were only a few months old. You never met them, but your sister did. She was held by their leader Aro, when we had last encountered them. They are a powerful coven of vampires, and if it wasn't for your mom and sister, we'd all be dead. That's all I can really tell you."

"But if I never met them, then why are they after me." Every one stared at me in shock. I had said more than I wanted. Jacob growled, "What are you talking about Ella?" I remember I hadn't told Jacob this at the mall. I bit my lip stressed by the nine people staring at me.

Billy wheeled next to me and patted my hand reassuringly. "Um... I didn't exactly tell you everything Jacob. When I was listening to her mind she said something like, 'I'll get her when I have Felix and Demetri to help.' What ever that means."

It obviously meant a lot because the whole room was filled with growls. "Demetri, and Felix... Definitely the Volturi." Embry said, and Quil nodded in agreement.

"The question is... What the hell do they want with Ella?" Paul growled. "And how did they find out about he?" Every one was quite for a while till Seth spoke.

"Maybe Renesmee showed Ella to him, when he was seeing her thoughts." Seth threw in a suggestion. The _him_ must have been Aro.

"Could be..." Sam was deep in thought. _'But that doesn't explain how they know of her powers.'_

Sam's thoughts made me think to. If I had never met them before, then how did they know of my 'Talents' as the strange girl called them. I shivered at the thought. "So what do we do now?" Leah asked furiously.

"Let's just forget it about it for the night. Besides, it's Ella's birthday. We should be celebrating." The boys and Leah nodded at Sams request, and relaxed. But then when Jacob's cellphone rang, the whole room became tense again.

"Hello..." Jacob answered, and suddenly a high pitch voice came out of the ear speaker. "Allright Alice. We'll be there in half an hour." He hung up and sighed. "You all should be going." The boy's all cleared out of the room, and from their thoughts, I knew they would be going to my house.

"Come on. I'll drive you home." He directed to me. He seemed distraught, but tried to smile.

We got back in his Rabbit, only this time I sat in the front next to him. I think I was still shaking because Jacob had to help me put my seat belt on.

"Were not going to let anyone hurt you Ella. We all promise that." He said as he pulled onto La Push's main road. I nodded and held onto my chest.

"Um Jacob... Please don't tell mom and dad. Atleast not tonight." I begged. Jacob thought it over for a minute, and then nodded.

"Sure Ella. Whatever you want." He muttered. I could see he was deep in thought.

As we got out of La Push I tried to picture the Volturi. I guessed they would be high in power. Probably as pale as ghost, and a very strict group of people. I still had to know more. I had to know exactly who they were. Exactly what they wanted with me. The thought made me shiver.

"Ready Ella." Jacob was at my door now. We were at my house, and it had started pouring down rain. He held a black umbrella over his head and I unbuckled my seat belt getting out of the car. We walked side by side as we entered the curtained house. The lights were out and I sighed. I could here almost thirty or so thoughts in the room, so I knew we weren't alone in the dark.

And of course when the lights went on every body screamed, "Surprise!".


	5. Party time

**Edward POV**

Every one was surprised by Ella's reaction. She practically ran out of the house before Jacob grabbed her. I heard him across the room whisper in her ear, "As long as were with you, you're safe. Just Relax." Ella straightened and turned to the group. One of her school friends suddenly broke out laughing. "Ha. We got you good."

She gave a light smile, and blushed. Soon the whole house was turned into a party. Music played from the huge stereo in the living room. Ella chatted with her school friend's, while we stood glad to see Ella happy. But there was just something about her face, that made me worry. The werewolves on the other side of the room convinced me something was wrong.

"Jacob." I hissed across the room. He looked at me and sighed. I was near him before he had taken a step. "What's wrong with Ella? I know you guy's know something. You can't hide it from me."

Jacob clenched his Jaw and muttered, "It would probably be a bad idea. Ella doesn't want us to say anything." I was impatient now.

"Jacob! Tell me now. I can handle Ella. Just what in the world is going on?" Jacob bit his lip staring at Ella. I saw her sigh and give a tiny nod. The next thing Jacob said was in his thoughts.

_'It's the Volturi. Ella encountered one of them in the mall today. She's been jumpy ever since.' _ I growled and looked at Ella. She was talking to a boy from her school now. I saw the stress in her stance.

"What happened?" I asked. The rest of the family stood nearby now, trying to understand what was going on.

_'Ella said that... The vampire girl is going to get help. That their going to capture her, or something.'_

"What!... Why?" I hissed. He shrugged clueless. That was so Jacob.

"Time for presents!" Alice shrilled through the house. I left Jacob furious, though I wasn't mad at him. "Carlisle!" I called.

**Ella POV**

My dad looked furious as he spoke to Carlisle. I wanted to talk to him, but I was pulled into the kitchen where a whole table of presents stood. I moaned as present after present was shoved into my face. I had gotten tons of books, CD's, a stuffed animal holding a rose (Every one looked at John when I held his present up.), a music box from Samantha (I would absolutely cherish it), and lastly...

Keys!

I stared at the open white box in shock. But everyone else seemed to not think much of it. They didn't...

Alice suddenly yanked me from my seat, and everyone followed us outside already aware of my present. I was going to kill every last Cullen for this. In the back yard, a few yards from the porch was a silver Porsche Carrera GT. I was speechless. Alice grabbed my hand and shrilled, "I knew you'd love it." Samantha muttered in her thoughts, _'I hope I can drive it. Ella's so lucky to be rich.'_

"Alice! I said no expensive gifts. This is way too much." I hissed in her ear.

"Oh relax you baby. People would die to have a car like this." I moaned as Alice pushed me in the front seat. I had my learner's permit but I only practiced on my mom's old car. This thing was beautiful and brand new. I wasn't touching those keys until I had my drivers liscence.

I hadn't cherrished the car long enough for Alices taste, and it agittated her when I got out. "It's great Alice. I really like it." I was sincere, but not very convincing.

_'Must be some special occasion or something. Their are a lot of humans though.' _I suddenly felt strangers were nearby.

"Whose ready to eat." I said in a hurry, directing everyone to the kitchen. Alice stared at me in deep confusion, but then pushed me inside.

"Okay. I'll light the candle's." Alice chimed. Carlisle had appeared and held the cake as Alice lit the 16 candles. Esme was at my side and rubbed my shoulder as she joined in with the singing portion of the party. I wasn't listening to the song though. I still heard the thoughts coming from outside.

_'Hmm... It's the child's birthday. I'm sure this will be important information for Aro.' _The thoughts I listened to faded. The song was finally at the last line, and on the final word I blew out the candles without making a wish. Everybody applauded and I was given the first piece of cake. I hadn't expected Emmett to appear though and shove the pastry right into my face. Every one started laughing as I pulled the contents of the cake off and threw it at Emmett, only he ducked with a quick reflex and it hit my dad in the face. _'I'm so getting payback tonight.'_ My dad chimed in his thoughts.

"Sorry Edward." I chimed. I never called him dad in front of my friends. It would be kinda weird for a sixteen year old, to be the daughter of a seventeen year old.

Mom walked up to him and grabbed some frosting on his face, thin ate it. "Now your tasty." She joked. The whole room laughed their heads off. But soon every one was quite as they ate their cake. Which left me a slight moment to think.

**Jasper POV**

I stood in the shadows eying Ella's every move. I may not have been able to control her emotions anymore, but I could feel them. Fear, worry, stress, anxiety, confusion. I knew that this was no way to feel at a party. So when the last guests said their goodbye's to Ella, I decided it was time to speak to her.

She closed the door as her last friend drove off down the road. "Ella. Is something going on?"

"No..." She quickly defended herself. "There's nothing-"

"You might as well tell them Ella. Their bound to find out sooner our later." Sam interrupted, sitting on the sofa, next to Jarred and Paul. I looked away from Sam and back to Ella. She sighed and sat against the door. I could tell she was exhausted too.

She put her face in her hands and told us the story, "There was this girl in the mall today... She didn't seem dangerous or anything." A small shiver trailed through Ella's body. "Until she said, 'Aro was right about you. You are very talented.' It was shocking." The family all growled at the mention of Aro's name.

"Then I heard her say in her thought's, 'Oh no. It's those werewolves. I'll get her when I have Felix, and Demetri to help.'..." She recited the words as if she was still there. Edward let out a growl.

"If they think they can take my daughter, they are crazy!" I sent a calm wave over to Edward. He calmed and looked over at me. "Thanks Jasper." I nodded.

"Please don't go looking for trouble dad. It might be a big misunderstanding." Ella stood now and touched her fathers shoulder. Small tears slid down her face. He frowned and grabbed her into a hug, "When it comes to the Volturi, Ella. There just aren't any misunderstandings."

Soon Edward was no longer speaking to Ella. "Sam. We have to take action." Ella pushed away now furious, and yelled, "No you don't! You guys aren't going to worry about me. I want Sam and the others to go home and forget all about this, and I want this family to drop it right now. I told you were all worrying over nothing."

"Enough Ella. I know you've had a crappy day. But the family has to take action. The Volturi won't stop until they have you."

"No!" She said, "I'd rather be captured by them, than watch my friends and family die for me. It's ludicrous." She then charged out of the room, shaking with furry.

"Jeez. Girls and their hormones." Emmett muttered. I saw Rosalie grab his ear and hissed, "Shut up, or I'll show you hormones!" I sighed and broke them up. "Stop it. We have allot more to worry about, than you two bickering."

Edward and Sam began to converse quickly. Carlisle stood with them, listening to their words. Rosalie sat with Bella rubbing her shoulder whispering. "She'll be fine. She's just been through allot today."

"I hope you're right Rose. She just seemed so... Mad."

"Well she has had a crappy birthday. I'm sure if she walks it off she'll be fine."

Alice suddenly froze. "Jane... What is she doing here?" The whole room fell quite.

"Somebody has to go after Ella!" She ran out of the door before anyone could speak. I could feel the wave of horror in Alices body, and I ran after her. Leaving the rest of the room alone in deep confusion.

**Ella POV**

I paced the river side furiously. All I wanted today was a normal birthday. A fun day with no stress, worries, or anger. Just a nice peaceful day of feeling like a normal person. I threw a stone into the rivers water making it create a huge splash. _'Hmm... Very interesting. She has every scent of human as Jane proposed.'_

I tensed when I heard the thoughts of someone nearby. I backed away from the river and took off running back home. I had only gotten a few feet, before something hard hit my body. I lost sight for a moment, and when I could see again I gasped...

It was her. The girl from the store. She stared down at me curiously. I lied on the wet ground in horror. She smiled and whispered, "Glad to see me again?" I was speechless. I backed away from her, but stood completely still. She wasn't the only one.

"That's her? She looks nothing like her parents." A male voice remarked from behind me. I almost screamed as a hand grabbed me and yanked me off the ground. I got a clear view of the Vampire who held me. He had dark hair that reached his shoulders. His skin had a chalky texture but was the same cold I had grown accustomed to over the years.

"Be nice Demetri. Remember she's very fragile." The man named Demetri held my arm and pulled me along as him and the girl began to walk oppisote of my home. I tried to pull away. "No! Let me go!" I began to scream as his grip tightened on my wrist. "Please be quiet. We don't want to make a scene." Demetri said covering my mouth.

"You already have Demetri!" A growl came from behind us and I smiled. I would have recognized that beautiful octave voice any day. "Alice how are you doing on this fine day?" Demetri asked releasing his grip on my mouth.

"Let her go Demetri. Or my family will have to take drastic action." Her eyes blazed in the moonlight escaoing from the clouds. "Alice." I whispered.

"Don't make me hurt you Alice." The girl begged as night took over the forest. Suddenly Jasper appeared next to her. "Were not scared of you Jane. Give us back Ella, now."

"Sorry. Strict orders from Aro. We don't return, unless we have the girl." I struggled in Demetri's grasp.

"Well, then I'll just have to burn you to the ground." Jasper growled. I stared at him in horror as he suddenly charged for Demetri. I didn't want to endanger my family. I didn't want Jasper to get killed. This was all going terrible.

"No Jasper!" I screamed. But he stopped suddenly from his attack. He suddenly fell to the ground in agonizing pain. Alice had a horror struck expression, and looked over at Jane (the young girl) with furry. I knew I couldn't just sit here. I couldn't let Jasper die, or Alice, or anyone else for that matter. Furious as ever, I felt a strange surge in my brain. It was the strangest feeling ever, but it did something, because Demetri suddenly flew across the field, leaving him in sudden shock. Now that I was free, I ran straight to Jasper and fell on his agonized body. He looked at me with utter relief, and I knew my shield had blocked Jane's power. I could also tell that, because Jane was furious in her mind.

_'How dare she block my power. What kind of child is this. Shield, mind reading, and a weapon that stuns my men. This girl is mad with power... Oh crap, the others are coming.'_

"Demetri, get up and grab the girl. I can smell the others, and they're coming fast." Jasper was up now and pushed me behind him growling, as Demetri came toward us. Alice touched my shoulder with tense hands.

"Jane! I should have known it was you." Edward and mom came into the field, along with the rest of the family, and Jacobs cult who were in their werewolf form. Demetri and Jane were out numbered and they knew it.

"My Edward. It's been to long." Jane said politely. I couldn't see what was happening over Jasper's huge body. "Not long enough, Jane." Bella growled.

"Ah... Bella. How do you do?" Demetri's voice came through the forest. I heard growls come from all directions of me. I could see the family and cult had surrounded me from Demetri and Jane.

"Do you really wish for me to answer?" My mom hissed. She was at my side now taking Alice's position. "You can hide and Protect her Bella. But Aro is a very greedy person. He'll get what he wants in time. Let's go Demetri!" Jane and Demetri's thoughts suddenly vanished and I dared to take a look around Jasper. Sure enough they were gone.

The sixteen werewolves, and vampires finally relaxed. Jasper moved away from me instently and was surrounded by Alice's embrace. I was suddenly surrounded in my mother's embrace. "Oh Ella. Thank goodness your safe. I'm so sorry your birthday turned out this way." She tightened her grip after each word she spoke.

"Mom..." I gasped, "I can't breath." Mom released me and I gathered air into my lungs. "Sorry Ella... I forgot how fragile you were."

"That's okay mom. And besides... I don't care that my birthday turned out this way. I'm just glad everyone is safe."

"You and the others can go home Jacob. We've got Ella from here." I heard Carlisles voice in the now dark forest. My dad suddenly carried me in his arms. It felt good to not have to walk, because I was so tired.

"I'm sorry dad..." I muttered, trying not to let exhaustion defeat me. "If I hadn't been so furious and trailed off through the forest tonight. I would have never put you guys in danger."

"Shh... Everything is okay now. Just relax Ella." He didn't have to ask me other wise. I leaned into his chest and closed my eye's, letting the exhaustion finally defeat me. Praying for a better tomorrow.


	6. The dream

**Edward POV**

We all stared at Ella as she slept on the huge sofa in my families living room. She muttered things in her sleep that made us tense. Without reading her mind, I could tell she was having a nightmare. Her face was drenched in sweat. She tossed and turned repeatedly in her sleep. And she muttered softly every minute. "I don't want to..." I was so agitated I couldn't see her dreams. Her shield was really beginning to annoy me.

"Maybe we should wake her." Alice whispered concerned. The rest of the family nodded in agreement but I shot them a glare.

"Let her sleep! She's had a long day." Ella let out a moan and muttered, "No..." Bella touched my arm to try and calm me. "Edward. She's having a nightmare. She will be _relieved_ if we wake her."

I stared at the child struggling in her dreams and sighed, "Ya. I guess your right." I walked toward her and saw her wince in pain. She was suffering and I was just going to let her. Some father I was.

I went to touch her, to stroke her face hoping my cold skin would wake her. But before I could reach her something hard hit me. It was like a explosion, only I was the only one who moved. I flew across the room and hit the flat screen T.V. making it collapse and break into pieces.

"Dad... I'm so sorry." Ella was next to me now in tears, and pulled a piece of the entertainment center off of me. "I got startled."

I could see her whole body shaking with fear.

**Ella POV**

I was surprised by the sudden change of the environment. I was no longer in my fathers arms, and I was alone. A chill rippled through my spine as I saw my surroundings. I was in a dark corridor. It reminded me of a medieval hallway. The walls were made of nothing but cold stone. There was no light anywhere so I stumbled through the stone hallway. I wrapped my arms around me from the cold air. Everything felt so real, I felt there was no way this was a dream.

I stumbled farther into the passage, unaware of where it was leading me. I was shaking so much I didn't know if it was from the fear, or the cold. Soon I was practically running through the stone passage. The environment was making me eerie, and I had to find an escape. It was so dark I hadn't noticed there was a door up ahead until I ran straight into it.

The impact was painful, but mostly shocking. If this was a dream I was ready to be woken. The door began to slowly open in front of me and I backed away. In the doorway stood a very serene man. He had on a dark cloak with the hood drawn to reveal long jet black hair. His skin was an olive color, which I could see from the light that escaped the room he stood in. And his eyes were... red.

I backed away from the man in the doorway. "Please Ella. Won't you come in." He gestured for me to enter into the room, but I wasn't born yesterday. I backed away more frantic now, but bumped straight into hard stone. I twirled in shock to see a tall, thick man behind me. He had muscles that stretched all over his body. He almost reminded me of Emmett, though instead of gold eye's staring at me, dark red eyes blazed at mine. "It would not be wise to roam these halls alone. Especially when your scent is so luxurious."

I was speechless when the huge vampire shoved me into the lit room. The man I had first seen watched me with fascination. He smiled at me for a long moment, then he turned to a girl. The one in the forest... Jane.

"Is the ceremony ready?" The man asked closing the door behind me and the strong muscular man. The room I had entered, was lit by torches hanging on the wall. A stone table sat with a red silk blanket over it. I stared at it completely lost, and confused.

"Yes Aro. We are ready to start the ceremony." The girl Jane, whispered. Her voice echoed in the huge stone room. There were five other people in the room when we entered. Each one wearing a black cloak like Aro. _'Let's get to the transformation already.' _A thought echoed in my mind. I looked over at Demetri. He grinned and winked at me. Demetri and Jane came forward and grabbed my arms.

"What do you want with me!" I screamed. "Let me go!"

"Silence child..." Aro said walking from the door toward me. His cold hand touched my face. I struggled to get away from Jane and Demetri, but their vampire strength was too much for me. I heard his thoughts and almost screamed. "No! I don't want to... You can't make me a vampire."

"Silence Ella. It is who you are. It is your future. Besides... Isn't it what you've always wanted. To be a vampire like your family." I didn't dare look at his sick face, and I gasped when he leaned to my ear, "To be a like your sister. Able to be held without causing your family pain." Aro stroked my cheek with his cold fingers. I was stunned and didn't speak a word. Then he looked over at Demetri and ordered, "Put her on the table."

I was screaming now. I tried to pull from my captors, but they won the fight pulling me to the table. "I don't want to... You can't make me!" I yelled in furry. The same strange feeling flowed through my mind, like it had before and I forced Demetri and Jane to fly through the air. Then...

I awoke.

My attack in my dream occurred in real life, and I heard a loud crash as my dad hit the entertainment center, destroying the flat screen T.V. Tears streaked down my face as I jumped off the couch, and ran toward my stunned father. I pulled a piece of the entertainment center off of my dads chest.

"Dad... I'm so sorry." I muttered through tears. "I got startled."

"That's okay Ella." My father whispered and sat up. "Are you okay?" He stroked my face and the cold hand sent a memory of fear through my spine. I stood from my crouching position and grabbed my chest. My heart was beating really loud, and I felt ready to vomit.

"What is it Ella?" Jasper asked holding my shoulders.

"I saw... I saw..." The last word was a weak squeak from my throat. "Aro." My mom was suddenly at my side and embraced me. I cried in her comfort and could feel my whole body shaking. Esme was next to me in no time stroking my hair. She whispered in my ear with her motherly voice, "It's okay dear. It was only a dream."

I shivered at the thought. It had felt so real. The cold eerie hallway. Aro's stone skin. The pain of running into the door. I never felt a dream so real. "No Esme. It wasn't a dream..." I leaned harder into my mom's embrace, "It was a nightmare."

We stood still for almost ten minutes before my dad towed me away from mom to the couch. My mom sat next to me rubbing my shaky arm. "What did they do to you in your dream?" Carlisle had appeared and sat on one of the chairs in the room, waiting to here my dream.

"There was a..." I took a deep breath trying to calm down. "There was a ceremony, or something. All I know is that they were going to turn me into a..." I forced the last word, "Vampire."

Carlisle perked up and for the first time ever in my life, growled. Everyone was startled by Carlisle's hostile nature. "Transformation Ceremony." He muttered to himself. Everyone stared in complete shock at Carlisle.

"What are you talking about Carlisle?" Emmett asked. I hadn't noticed he was so close to me now. He stood behind the couch I sat on. His muscles reminded me of the strong vampire who I had encountered in my dream. The thought made me shiver.

"What Ella saw was... was a special ceremony." He was barely above a whisper as he spoke to the family. "I had witnessed it only once when I was staying with the Volturi..." My eye's flew open at Carlisle's words. I had no idea why he would do something like that.

"It's a strange ceremony that Aro came up with. When he finds a human that he values highly... A human he finds talented..." He looked at me and then quickly continued, "He lays him or her on a stone table, and then he bites them." I shivered at the thought. The horrible bite going in my skin. The venom spreading through my body till it reached my heart. The changing from a human to a vampire. I remembered Aro's words...

**_'It is who you are. It is your future. Besides... Isn't it what you've always wanted. To be a vampire like your family.'_**

The thought sent another shiver down my spine.

Carlisle continued on with his story, "He leaves the person he's chosen, in the room to change. During the change, he finds a human who he thinks will satisfy_ his_ new vampire, and locks him or her in the room with the transforming creature. Then on the third day, the human is used as the vampires first meal. It is really repulsive, and savage." I shivered at the thought. It sounded awful. To be forced into a room with a changing monster. To pray for your life that you'd be spared. And then to be a meal in the end, with no way out. It was... Repulsive.

My stomach was getting nauseous just thinking about it. I held my stomach not wanting to throw up.

"So... You think the dream was...Real." I bit my lip as Carlisle thought it over. "It's a possibility." I moaned at his words. Alice let out a growl, "Well we won't let it happen! Ella isn't leaving this house until we settle this." The whole house nodded in agreement.

"But... What about school?" I muttered. Everyone suddenly looked away from me. I knew it was best to stay indoors to be safe, but... I had friends out there. I didn't want to just disappear off of the face of the earth.

"I'm sorry Ella..." My mom whispered. I knew nobody was going to let me out of this house. I moaned and stood. "Definitely the best Sweet 16 I could ever wish for." Slowly I left the room and ascended up the house steps. I walked into my fathers old bedroom and fell on the floor.

Some sweet 16...


	7. Hoping hurts

**Ella POV**

I hit my head against the wall deep in thought. I wanted so badly for this to end. For my life to be back to normal. But lets face it... There was no such thing as normal in my life. I began to recall what Aro had said in my dream. Maybe I did want to be a vampire. Maybe I wanted to live with my family for all eternity. I hugged my legs and rested my forehead between them.

To live forever with my family... The thought was prohibited. I had always sworn never to ask my parents to turn me. I had always wanted it of course. Wanted to be like my family. To be immortal and live as a Cullen forever. But I knew even if I did ask, my father would never allow it. I sighed and hit my head back on the wall.

A vampire though... What an amazing experience that would be. To run faster than lightning. To lift a car without breaking a nail. The thought made me grin. If only Aro had captured me now. I really wouldn't mind being changed. I could control my thirst and be a vegetarian like them. Like mom and the others. I had faith I could. But then... If I changed... Would I still be Ella.

I moaned at the thought. Maybe I should just end it. Suicide or something like that. At least then my parents could go on living their lives. Not have me as a burden every minute of the day. I had lived a pretty happy life so far. I was sure that if I died, my family would be okay in the long run. They'll have Renesmee of course. That was a comforting thought. And then they had each other. That was even more comforting. But what was I saying... I couldn't do that to my mom and dad, to the rest of the Cullen's, to John and Samantha, and especially Renesmee.

Renesmee... I'm sure she had a much better birthday than me. I would have liked to spend it with her though. To spend our birthday together. Like we use to when we were children. I had to admit I was jealous of Renesmee in so many ways. But we were sisters. Jealousy is supposed to run in the veins. Not to mention the veins of the younger sister. So I had jealousy growing up. But it was only jealousy because I wanted to be more like her.

I remembered Aro's words in my dream. _'To be like your sister. Able to be held without causing your family pain.'_

I gripped tighter to my legs, knowing he was right. I wanted to be like my sister. I wanted to be a vampire so bad. To loose this smell that burned my whole family's throats. To be held without being pushed away at the same time. To go hunting with my parents. I wanted to be a Cullen. Not some mortal who drags danger along where ever she goes. Not a girl who gets bruises whenever her parents want to hug her. A girl who has stone skin and is able to hug her parents as she wishes. A girl who could sock Emmett straight in the jaw when he angered her, and end up with not one broken bone.

A vampire didn't sound to bad right now.

**Bella POV**

I could barely take this silence anymore. Edward hadn't said a thing since Ella had disappeared upstairs. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice scrunched together on the sofa staring at the wall. Esme and Carlisle sat together on the other sofa watching Edward quietly. He was pacing the room again pretending that none of us were here. I was really getting annoyed by all this silence. I didn't dare say a word though, because I could see the pain on every ones faces. They were feeling awful for what we were doing to Ella.

"I've come up with a solution." Edward announced after the long two hours of silence. We all turned to him in surprise by his sudden outburst. He had stopped pacing, and eyed us all with a look of determination.

"We move!" We all looked at him in horror. Edward had lost it. We all loved Forks. Not to mention Ella. She had grown up here her whole life. She had tons of friends she loved. She would never agree to move from Forks.

"Have you lost your mind Edward?" Emmett asked furiously. "There's no way Ella would go with us even if we did move. This is her home." Emmett spoke the exact words I was thinking.

"Unless any of you have other suggestions, I suggest you keep your mouths shut. It's the only option we have right now. If we move, we can possibly leave Ella's scent hear, confusing Aro and his men. Then we can have a clear start, and go on with our lives."

The room fell quite once again by Edwards words. I looked over at the clock in the room and saw it was midnight. Ella was hopefully asleep. I tried to listen to her snores, her breathing, her heartbeat, that would be coming from Edwards room. But strangely I heard nothing. Nothing except foot steps flying down the stairs into the living room.

"Guys... We have a problem." Alice came into the living room, and it was strange because I hadn't even realized she had left.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked seeing the agony in her eyes. She was near me in no time, and held a white note out towards me. I took it and smelled Ella's scent all over it. The scent smelled hours old. Sure enough when I opened it, Ella's hand writing was scrawled all on the page. It was written in rushed handwriting and small tear stains were dried on the page. Another reason on how I knew it was not just written.

_Dear family,_

_I'm really sorry to tell you all this way. But I didnt know how to say it to your faces... I don't belong in this family. Ever since I remember I had always wanted what I knew I could never have. To be a vampire like all of you. I knew if I asked I would never recieve my wish. You all want me to be normal and I respect that. I respect the fact that you find me special as who i am. The only problem is, I don't want what you want. I want to no longer be a burden to the family. I want to be with you forever. But I can see that Im not getting this wish. I can see that i'm doomed to mortality for the rest of my days._

_I hope in the future you'll understand that I did what I had too. I'm going to miss you all so much. But I have to leave. The Volturi are after me, and I would die if any of you got hurt to protect me. Please don't come after me though. You won't have much luck, unless you're a really good tracker. I'm sorry I had to tell you this way. I love you all more than anything in the world, and will miss you every second of the day. I hope you can forgive me, and just know that what I did was for all of you. _

_I love you guys so much. _

_Ella_

_P.S. Thanks for the party Alice. It was a great last memory to carry on._

I dropped the letter to the ground and fell on my knees. Edward quickly grabbed it off the ground and read it. Before I knew it he was holding me in his arms.

"This is awful Edward... We have to go after her. The Volturi are sure to find her." I whispered. If vampires could cry, I would be soaked in tears.

"We'll find her love. She couldn't have gotten far..."

**Ella POV**

I could barely see through the windshield as my eye's watered like crazy. I knew somebody had probably saw the note by now, and were sure to have found my trail. I drove quickly out of Forks, not daring to look back as I got on the interstate. I knew if I looked back I'd just cry more. The only valuables I had taken on this trip was my learners permit and some cash. I decided that would do. Of course I wasn't supposed to be driving without an adult. But it was dark. Nobody would notice I was 16 through my tinted windshield.

I turned on my new stereo and relaxed to some contemporary music. The music relaxed my anxiety and helped me concentrate on the rode. I sighed as I relaxed into my chair. I had to remember I was doing this to keep my family safe. I didn't want them to die because they were trying to save me. I had already witnessed Jasper in pain by Jane. I didn't want to think of what it would be like if he was actually killed, because he was trying to save me. I wouldn't allow the thought to stay in my mind. My family were safe now and that was good. Running away would keep them alive, which made me happy. At least I thought I was happy.

I hit my head on the seats head rest furious with myself. I had hoped I knew what I was doing. But I really had no clue. I had just given the Volturi a huge chance to capture me, and that was really stupid of me. Why couldn't I have just used my brain like my family. Why couldn't I stay out of trouble. I was so stupid. I pulled over on the side of the interstate and broke into sobs.

"What kind of daughter am I?" I yelled and hit the steering wheel furiously.

_'The child is alone. Now is our only chance.'_

_'She is so mine.' _

_'No Cullen's around perfect.'_

I froze when I heard the thoughts coming from the forest next to me. I knew those thoughts were definitely not human. I pressed on the clutch and pushed hard on the gas. I had expected to move forward, but I didn't move anywhere. It actually felt like I was moving backwards. I pulled off of the gas and suddenly my car tilted forward and hit the ground. I had just been in the air. I cursed and took off my seat belt. I shoved the door open and jumped out furiously. I was going to teach these Volturi a lesson.

"Hello Ella. How do you do on this fine night?" A dark figure stood in the midnight darkness and walked toward me. But I knew exactly who it was.

"You!" I hissed with rage. She chuckled lightly in the dark.

"My... Someone has some anger issues tonight." The dark figure came toward me, and from the light of my headlights I saw a grin on her childish face. I tried to run toward her but a hand suddenly grabbed my arm. I screamed in rage. It was a familiar grasp and I knew it was Demetri.

"You have no idea, how bad I want to hurt you all right now! Especially you Jane!" She just gave me another chuckle and came up to my ear. "Now Ella, don't be like that. Besides... We know how to handle you humans without a fight." She backed away from me and turned eying me car.

"Nice car. But it could use some decoration." She began scraping her hard fingernails on the side of my car. The action sent sparks flying through the air. The sharp scrapes burned my ears. "Stop it!" I screamed as the noise from the scrapping blew out my eardrums. My head was in intense pain when she finally stopped, and I moaned pulling on my hair.

"Please don't do that again." I begged being supported by Demetri as I weakly stood straight. _'Fine. Then listen to my mind carefully Ella. Surrender now and we won't hurt you. But if you resist. I'm afraid Felix will have to do something I'm really going to hate.'_

I scowled. If she thought she could scare me she was way out of line. "I'd prefer to resist." I hissed. The same feeling I had in my dream flowed into my mind and I let it escape my brain. The vampire holding me, flew straight into the woods that I had parked next to. Jane crashed onto the road making a black shadow on the ground. I stared at the vampire on the ground in fury. I tried to run toward the forest but the effort was worthless.

Because out of nowhere, a hand grabbed my arm hard. I screamed in pain. "You should have surrendered Ella." A unfamiliar voice hissed in my ear, and something sharp went into my arm. I could feel a strange liquid being injected into my body. I struggled as the vampire injected the substance, but what ever it was had already entered the blood stream. The vampire held my waist as I grew limp and darkness began to take over. All thoughts, voices, and sounds faded in the pitch black that took over my mind. The last thing I saw was an image of my family. Sitting in the living room, as happy as ever. At least the were happy.

**Edward POV**

I followed Ella's scent all the way down to the interstate that met Fork's. Bella ran beside me as we followed the scent. Before we knew it there was Ella's new Porsche on the side of the road. The headlights were still on but I could tell Ella wasn't here. I rushed to the car and yanked the drivers door open. Ella's scent was very raw, and I knew we were to late. I closed the door and looked at Bella. She was covering her mouth in horror.

I followed her gaze to the side of the Porsche. In long scratch marks two words were inscribed on the car.

_HELLO CULLENS_

I growled furiously, "Jane! When I get a hold of her I'll... I'll rip her head off!" Bella winced at the thought. I calmed and held onto Bella kissing her forehead. "Come on." She stood frozen and touched the lines on the car. "It's okay love. We'll find her." I whispered kissing her head again.

"We better hurry if we want to make it in time though." I said and took her hand.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked looking at me confused.

"Italy... Where else?"


	8. Plane Ride

**Ella POV**

I wasn't quite sure where I was when I awoke. There was a strange object in front of me that held a T.V. on the back of it. On the screen a movie that I couldn't identify played. I was so lost. So when a cold hand touched my face, I practically jumped to find out it belonged to Jane. I flew up in my seat and realized where I was. I was on a airplane, and hundreds of people sat around me chatting frantically. I didn't dare speak a word though because Demetri sat beside me staring at the T.V blankly.

"Good morning Ella. How are you feeling?" I stared at Jane and I had to contain myself from screaming. "How do you think I feel!" I hissed. Demetri squeezed my arm. _'Let's not make a scene Ella. Unless you want all these people to die.'_

I shivered and sat deep into my chair. "Can I get you anything?" An attendant stood at our isle looking straight at me. "No thank you." Demetri muttered and the lady nodded, beginning to wheel her cart away.

"Wait..." I pleaded. Demetri got tense and looked over at Jane. I could tell that they were both worried I would say something. I felt my arm being squeezed again.

"Yes?" The attendant was back with her small cart. The pressure on my arm got even tighter. "Can I get some water?" Demetri relaxed and looked at the T.V.

"Here you are." A bottle of water was suddenly held out to me by the attendant. That was fast. I reached over to take it but Demetri had already grabbed the glass. "Thank you... That's all we need."

The attendant nodded and left quickly, probably uncomfortable by Demetri's stares. "You could relax a little." I muttered taking the bottle from him. "It's not like I could escape if I wanted to." I swallowed my water thirstily.

"What do you mean?" He asked glaring at me. I sighed, "Well, if you hadn't noticed. We're like hundreds of feet off the ground. Even if I did escape... I wouldn't get to far. Unless I jumped i have the ability to fly. Which I highly doubt that." Surprisingly, Demetri chuckled. "You know... For causing us so much trouble, you're not half that bad."

I smiled a little, glad to see he had a little humanity in his vampire form. I sighed and fell deeper into my leather seat. "Hello Felix. How's your flight so far?"

I looked up by Jane's words ,and was shocked to see a man not to different from Demetri. Like Demetri he wore a dark leather jacket, but wore sunglasses. Jane and Demetri didn't seem to care about their red eyes showing. That was when I realized what Jane was wearing. A blue blouse with jeans. She did look like a child if you didn't add the creepy red eye's.

"Actually Jane. I would have preferred the other route gratefully." He whispered eying a group of kids a few rows away. Probably on vacation or something. _'Such annoying creatures. I should have just swam back to Italy.'_

I sipped my water pretending I hadn't heard him. "I'm sorry Felix. But we had to go the long way, since we had Ella." Jane whispered.

Felix looked at me with a straight face. "I'm just glad to be home soon. This journey has been quite annoying." He sighed as he left us walking back to his seat, rubbing his short black hair as he went. Demetri chuckled, _'Poor Felix.'_

He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Felix has always hated airplanes. Me and Alec think he's scared of height's."

_'I'm gonna kill Demetri when we get back home.'_

"I think he heard you." I muttered staring at Felix. He had his arms crossed staring at the blank T.V. in front of him.

"Felix has an attitude problem. I wouldn't worry about him. He's just Felix. Always looking for trouble."

"Enough Demetri." Jane hissed and Demetri fell quite but held a grin on his face. I was beginning to like Demetri, despite him being apart of the Volturi. He was a really kind guy once you got to know him. I watched the T.V screen the rest of the flight. Before I knew it I was leaning on Demetri's shoulder, dozing in and out of sleep.

**Renesmee POV**

I was so stunned when Alice told me what had happened. I practically busted my cell to pieces by the end of the conversation. "Alice! Don't even think about keeping me out of this. I'm getting on the next flight to Italy and saving my sister!"

"Please Renesmee. Your parents really don't want you to get into this. Just stay in Maine and focus on your classes. Will deal with the Volturi."

"No Alice! Ella's my sister. I'm not just going to sit around college and pray that she's safe. I want to be there when we rescue her. I'm going to meet you in Italy and that's final. I'll call you when I get to the airport."

I closed my phone before Alice could answer, and darted under my dorm bed grabbing a duffel bag.

"Are you going somewhere, Renesmee?" I continued to pack darting past Diana my roommate.

"Sorry. Family emergency. I should be back by the end of the week." I mumbled as I grabbed my tooth brush, and comb.

"I heard something about rescuing your sister. What's that about?" I froze in place and bit my lip. I was speechless, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry Diana. It's really personal." She smiled understandingly. " Need help packing?"

"No thanks. I'm just packing a little. I'm hoping not to be gone long." I grabbed some clothes and shoved them into my bag. Diana helped zip my bag, as I grabbed my money from my purse.

"Well at least let me drive you to the airport. That way you don't have to leave your car there for the week."

"Thanks Diana. I'd really appreciate that." We both got dressed quickly. I looked at the clock and decided we'd wasted enough time. Who knew what Aro was planning. He was a strange man, with a scary nature. When it came to Aro, everything with power should be his. The thought made me shiver. "Ready?"

We rushed out of the dorm room quickly but quietly. It was six in the morning, and everyone was probably still asleep. The first classes didn't start till eight. I knew my professors would be worried by my sudden disappearance.

I got into the passenger seat of Diana's car and waited patiently as she drove us to the hospital. "You have your passport?" Diana asked as we pulled onto the beltway. "Yes Diana. Thanks for asking."

"No problem. I visited my grandma a lot growing up, and if you go to Canada without a passport it can be a pain." I hadn't really listened to Diana at this point. All I could think was in a few days time, Ella would possibly be forced into being a vampire. I had to save her. I just had to.

We got to the airport faster than I had expected, and I gave Diana a huge hug. "I'll be back in a few days. Tell me what I missed." She smiled and gave me a 'Good Luck', then drove off leaving me alone to race the clock. I dashed straight into the airport and placed my bag on the x-ray machine. They gave me an okay, and I snatched my bag charging to the first ticket window available.

"How may I help you?" A man with bright glasses asked. He was typing on a computer frantically.

"I need to know when the next flight to Italy is available." The man eyed me curiously, then gawked at my tired expression.

"Right away miss. Give me one minute." He began to type quickly on the computer. "Your in luck. The next flight to Italy should be arriving in ten minutes. There are still tickets left. Two in coach, and one in first class."

"I'll take one for coach." He nodded and said, "That totals to $743.21."

"Here..." I had a thousand dollar bill in my hand and gave it to the guy. He handed me my change and typed into his computer.

"Now, I'll just need some information before you go."

"I'm sorry sir. But I'm in a big hurry, and don't have time for that." I handed him back the change secretly and he started sweating.

"Very well... I at least need a name though." I moaned, "Renesmee Cullen." He typed it into the system. Then he printed out my ticket, and handed it to me.

"Okay miss Cullen. Here's your ticket. Have a nice flight."

"Thank you." I said grabbing the ticket. I prayed with all my heart, I wasn't going to be too late. I opened my cell and dialed Alice's number.

"Alice, it's Renesmee. I'm coming..."

**Edward POV**

I didn't know what to say when I heard Renesmee was meeting us in Italy. I should have been furious that she had the slightest thought of putting herself in danger. But in some way, I was over joyed to see my daughter after a long year. Jacob was even happy, at the thought of seeing her soon. I was beginning to regret bringing Jacob and Seth along. Seth was a great guy, but he was young. I was afraid that he wouldn't be strong enough to take on the Volturi if circumstances came to it. Then Jacob... We'll he was a different story. Talented, but bad tempered. And not to mention distracted every time he set eyes on Nessie. Dumb imprint.

"Edward... I still can call Sam and ask him to come to Italy. The others want to fight."

"No Jacob. I think that nine vampires and two werewolves are enough. Besides... I'm hoping that we won't have to fight at all. I'm sure we can convince Aro to stop what he's about to do." The thought made me growl.

"Edward! Jacob! Our flight's here." Bella said coming toward us. I saw her beautiful face was in pain. Jacob stood and walked over to the rest of the family.

"Bella..." I said brushing her cheek, "We'll get her back, no matter what it takes. I swear we'll do everything we can to end this."

"I know Edward..." Bella muttered, "I just can't believe Aro would do this to me. Take my baby away, to have as one of his follower's. He has no right Edward. He can't do this to her!"

"Shh..." I held Bella tightly whispering into her ear, "We'll get her back Bella. No matter what happens, we will get her away from Aro. No matter what it takes."

She breathed deeply into my chest. "Edward..." She whispered, "Promise me one thing..."

"What love?" I asked kissing the top of her head. "Promise me... No matter what happens. You won't go looking for a fight."

I froze in place by Bella's words. After a long pause I gave a hard sigh, "Okay Bella. I won't look for a fight. No matter how much I want one. But if Aro attacks my family in anyway, I will help."

Bella nodded and leaned up at me kissing my lips deeply. "And I won't stop you." She whispered. Then she took my hand, and pulled me back to the family, waiting for the flight that would reunite us with both Nessie...

And hopefully, my dear daughter Ella.

* * *

_**Sorry if the ticket price is in accurate. I've never been on an airplane before, so I don't know how much a ticket really cost or the information you have to give to buy a ticket.**_

_**I hope you all are enjoying the story though, because it's a lot of fun writing it. I'll have the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing. =D Twilight Rocks!!**_


	9. Arriving at Italy

**Ella POV**

Felix was furious when we got to the airport in Italy. I was beginning to pray he didn't go on a vampire rampage and destroy a bus our something.

"I'm never flying again, Jane. Next time Aro sends us halfway around the world, take Alec." He stormed ahead as I was shoved through the airport, by Jane and her cold grip. "Go get the car, Demetri." She ordered. Demetri chuckled at the grumpy partner up ahead, then vanished. That left me with her and Felix. Felix had calmed some as we waited by the airport's main entrance. He eyed me every moment and then muttered in his mind.

_'Dumb human. I don't understand why she's so important to Aro. She look's worthless from what I see.'_

"Keep talking Felix. But I'd appreciate if you'd shut up." I scowled. I wasn't scared anymore of these vampire's. They weren't going to hurt me. And I'm sure if they tried, I could take them. Unless they had some more of that strange drug. The thought made me shiver.

"Well, if you don't like it, then stop reading my thoughts!" He hissed straight in my face. He had taken off his sunglasses, and his red eyes glared at me. I knew we were going to be great friends.

"You know. If you didn't have such a temper, I might find you handsome." I joked. I was going to enjoy these next few days.

"Is that supposed to flatter me?" He growled squeezing my arm. _'Keep it up Ella. But I'm warning you now. It's not a wise decision to mess with me.'_

"Enough you two. I don't want to be stuck babysitting you both. So stop fooling around." Felix released his grip at Jane's request and crossed his arms furiously. _'Stop aggravating him Ella. He has a bad temper, and shouldn't be tampered with. Unless you want to be broken into pieces.' _Jane's warnings made me smirk. Felix was in for it this week.

A black car suddenly pulled up beside us and Jane shoved me to the door. i sat in the back next to Felix as Demetri drove us to... to wherever. "So this Aro guy? Is he temper mental too?" I smiled at Felix. He just growled, _'Keep it up... I warned you though.' _Jane sighed and pressed her temple. I knew she wanted to hurt me too. She kept repeating the thought in her mind. "Drive faster Demetri!" Felix growled. I was surprised by Demetri's reaction, when he suddenly burst into laughter.

"What's wrong Felix? Are teenagers too much for you?" Demetri grimaced taking a side glance over at Felix. I saw Felix's furious eye's and realized, if they weren't red, they would be similar to Rosalie's when she got mad at Emmett. The thought made me sigh, and my action shocked all the three vampires in the car.

"Whats wrong with you? Had enough taunting me?" Felix sneered. I shrugged, "I'll think about it. But I get bored easily, and taunting you is a lot of fun."

Demetri broke into laughter, as Felix pretended to ignore him._ 'It's so true.' _And I smiled at Demetri's thoughts. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I just prayed my family was doing okay.

**Alice POV**

I watched Aro silently in my mind, as the flight took us to Italy. He hadn't quite made up his decision on when he would begin the ceremony, and I was only getting more anxious. What if she had already been bitten? What if we were too late, and she was changing right at this moment? Poor Ella.

"Alice... Anything new?" Edward was at our isle again for the eighth time, even more anxious than he was when we left Seattle.

"Sorry Edward. He still can't decide. I can see that their searching for a human, but I still don't see Ella at all. So I'm hoping that means she is safe at this time." Edward tightened his fists in rage. I felt Jasper sending a calm wave toward him, and it worked, because his hands relaxed to his side.

"Thanks Alice. If you find out anything-"

"I know Edward. I'll let you know if I see something." He smiled and trailed back toward his seat. Poor Edward and Bella must be worried sick. I wanted so much to help them. If I could just get past Ella's shield somehow, I knew I would be able to help more. But the shield was powerful and unbreakable. No matter what I tried I couldn't get through it's stone walls.

"Are you okay Alice?" Jasper asked, taking my hand in his. A calm wave was sent through my body. "You seem frustrated."

I smiled at Jasper and leaned into him, "Ya. I just hope were not too..."

_Aro paced back and forth waiting for his messenger, "Sir..." Alec entered the room with a nodd, "The girl has calmed."_

_"Good." Aro said, "And how close is the family now?"_

_Alec sighed, "There's bad news sir. The Cullen's have already taken a flight from America. They should be here in less than four hours. If we want to turn her, now would be the only chance."_

_"Pitty..." Aro muttered, "I was hoping to give her a grand tour before her change. I suppose that isn't possible know. Is she in her room?"_

_"Yes Aro. She's sleeping."_

_"Well wake her. And tell the guard to be on alert. We only have one chance for this." Aro ordered, and Alec rushed out of the room._

"Alice..." Jasper whispered shaking my shoulder, "What happened? What did you see?"

"Oh Jasper. We have to hurry." Edward was next to us in no time, reading my mind. Then he let out a growl, and rushed back to Bella and the others.

"It's okay Alice... We'll save her." Jasper whispered, clueless and only aware that my vision had something to do with Ella.

"Ya Jasper... I know."

**Ella POV**

Volterra, Italy was a huge tourist sight. Thousands of people from all over the world, were scattered all over the city. We walked through the crowds in a rush, and I barely got to have a look at the marvelous city. "Can't I just see a little of the city." I complained as I was unexpectedly dragged by Felix through a dark ally."Shut up Ella. I don't have time for your complaints."

Jane was ahead of us as she led us through the ally. When she stopped and then disappeared through the ground, I stared in shock. A small hole was on the ground in front of me. It had to be more than fifteen feet deep.

"Allright. Down you go." Felix shoved me toward the hole, and I stared at him bewildered.

"I'm not jumping down there." I announced, "Isn't there a stair case or something."

Felix growled, _'If you don't get in that hole this instance, I'm pushing you in. We'll see what Demetri has to say about that.'_

"Okay..." I moaned, "But can someone at least catch me. I break bones easily."

Felix yelled with fury, "You are such a pain. Stay here Demetri! I'll tell you when I'm ready to catch her." He fell into the hole, and I tried to listen for any sound of him hitting the ground. I heard nothing."

"All right Ella. Felix will catch you below." Demetri said. I looked into the dark, pitch black hole, and shook my head with fear, "No way I'm jumping down there."

"I swear if you don't jump, I'll pull you down here!" Felix's furious yells came from below.

"Don't worry Ella. Felix is a bitter guy. But he will catch you. It's his job to keep you in one piece." Demetri assured me, shoving me to the holes edge.

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?" I asked, then looked down at the dark hole, and held my breath. I took a step forward closing my eyes. I fell into the hole only hearing the rushing air flying past me. I fell into something hard, and gasped clutching to the figure terrified. That was the longest fall I had ever encountered. It was absolutely terrifying and I didn't dare let go of Felix.

"Ella... You're fine. You can let go of Felix now." Jane pulled me off of Felix with her stone hands and I stumbled to the ground. _'Your such a baby.' _Felix insulted me in his mind.

"Come on. We mustn't keep Aro waiting any longer." I heard Demetri, shocked by his sudden presence. He had fallen so quietly, I hadn't noticed his arrival.

"I won't have to jump into anymore holes, will I?" I was holding onto Jane's arm without realizing it. Demetri and Jane suddenly began to laugh, but Felix growled, "Enough! Let's get going before Aro is impatient."

Felix grabbed my arm and pulled me through the dark tunnel. It was cold, and slightly familiar. The sense of da javou dwindled in the atmosphere. I shuddered realizing that these tunnels were made of cold stone. My dream...

We rushed through the halls quickly, and before I knew it charged through a door. Where we entered next was sorta freaky. It was a office, or waiting room, or something like that. A woman with long brown hair, and green eyes sat behind a huge desk, smiling at us as we walked in. "Hello Jane, Demetri, and Felix. How was your journey?"

"Very well, Gianna. Thank you." Felix said politely shoving me through another door.

"Didn't know you had manners." I muttered under my breath.

"Shut up!" He hissed, and pushed me even harder now.

We were in another dark tunnel again, and I stumbled in my steps. They were practically charging through the tunnel, so I could hardly keep up. I was shoved so fast, that I didn't notice I had run into the door when I did. Demetri quickly helped me off the ground I had fallen on, and then pulled me away from the door. No later did the door open, and the light blind me as it flowed into the dark tunnel.

* * *

**_Here's chapter 9 finally. Sorry it took me a few days. I had a injury, so I've been busy. I'll began on the next chapter as soon as I get the chance. Thank's for reviewing, and I hope your enjoying the story. _**


	10. Failing Escape

**Ella POV**

A boy who seemed Jane's human age, stood in the doorway. He was very pale, with short pale- brown hair like Jane's. Actually he seemed very similar to Jane. He wore a dark cloak, with the hood drawn to show his godlike features.

"Jane! You've returned." He ran past me and gave Jane a hug and soft kiss on the cheek, "Hello Alec. It's great to see you." They looked so much alike. Twins by the looks of it. They made me picture my sister. She probably had gotten the news of my kidnapping by now, and would probably join my family in my rescue. If they rescued me. I shook the thought from my head. They'd come. They were the Cullen's of course. And the Cullen's never backed down from a fight.

"So you must be the famous, Ella Cullen. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Alec." Alec extended his hand toward me, and I hesitantly shook it. He released and then breathed in, "Your scent is so heavenly. I'm going to really miss that part about you." That made me scowl.

"If you think for one second I'm going through with this plan, then your dead wrong. I'll never be changed into a vampire. At least no..."

"Sorry Alec. She has a bit of a temper." Felix held my mouth holding my hands behind my back. I screamed in rage by his actions, and shot him across the room, into a stone chair. A chair in the shape as a throne. There were three of them, and I had just noticed. Three leaders...

"Ha... That was fascinating. Such amazing talent's for a mere mortal. No wonder Aro finds you fascinating." Alec chimed. Felix stood with a furious growl and charged at me unexpectedly, shoving me onto the floor. _'Do that again, and I'll rip your head.' _He squeezed my arm in fury. Demetri suddenly yanked him off, and threw him away.

"Enough Felix. We want her in one piece by the ceremony." Demetri hissed yanking me off the cold ground. That was when I realized my arm was bleeding from being scrapped against the stone ground.

"Oh crap." I clutched my bloody arm, and backed away from the blood thirsting vampires. Alec growled and yelled, "Everyone out!" He shoved Demetri, and Felix out of the room.

Jane growled forcing me to stand still. "Stay here, and keep holding that arm." Her and Alec left the room at that time. _'She smelled so mouthwatering. No Jane... Go get Gianna.'_

The thoughts on the other side of the closed door faded, leaving me alone in this cold place. I went over my options. I could run. But there were probably tons of vampires here. And if they smelled a girl with a bleeding arm, there was no way I'd make it out alive. I could just stand here. Wait for Gianna to take care of my arm, and end up right where I was left off. I thought for a second and sighed.

I guess running was worth a try. I searched around the room for an escape, and then I saw it. A small door on the ground stood in the far corner. I walked toward it hearing the thoughts returning from behind the door again. Without going over what could be down there, I yanked the trapdoor open, and jumped down into the unknown.

**Bella POV**

I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, that Ella was in some sort of danger. I gripped the edge of my passenger seat, and I closed my eye's picturing my little girl. Being locked up in a room, or running for her life. My poor helpless daughter. If I had just realized how much she was dreaming of being one of us, I could have turned her, and none of this would have happened.

_No Bella! Stop thinking about that. This is your daughter your talking about._

"Bella." Alice was at our isle and looked ashamed. "I'm so sorry..."

"Alice. None of this is your fault. There was nothing that any of us could have done. Right now we just have to pray were not to late." My words were convincing, but I knew they meant hardly nothing. We had seven more hours before we arrived to Italy. There was no telling what was happening to Ella. I gripped my seat even tighter at the thought.

"Alice... It's not your fault you can't see Ella. Her shield is blinding us all. Stop blaming yourself." Edward whispered soothingly. He took Alice's hand and she smiled. Then her eye's went blank.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I asked shaking her shoulder. She was frozen for a moment "I see Demetri, and Felix running through a tunnel. There's water under them, but..." She trailed off and squealed. "Ella's screaming. I can't see her. But I think something is going on." She shook her head and froze. People around us were staring at Alice. She shot them all glares, making them look away, and then returned to her seat beside Jasper.

"Edward..."

"I know Bella. We have to hurry."

**Ella POV**

I darted through the sewers, holding onto my scratched arm. The bleeding still was intense. I knew it would be easy to find me. My scent was probably strong at this point. The sewers I ran though were filled with water, making my flee a challenge. It was a strange thing to find sewers this deep in the earth, but I guess water had to go some where.

"This is really dumb. Aro is foolish, if he thinks his little plan will work..." I froze stunned by the vampire's voices coming toward me in the sewers. I didn't quite understand what they were doing in this place though. "Caius even said this ruddy human is a waste of time. I don't understand why Aro can't use his..." The voice I heard in the tunnel froze, and a shiver went down my spine._'Blood! Human blood. It smells so exquisite.'_

"Come Sulpicia. I smell a refreshing drink nearby." I trembled, and darted back towards where I came, away from the blood thirsting female vampires. But I was to late. Something hard smashed me into the ground of water.

"What is a child doing down in the sewers?" A woman scowled shoving my head into the ground. I didn't dare make a sound. "Who cares Sulpicia. She's bleeding and I don't want any to be wasted."

I screamed loudly as the woman tilted my head sideways, and leaned down to my neck. "No Athenodora. Don't hurt her." Demetri yelled from out of nowhere. I screamed louder than ever as the woman's sharp teeth touched my neck. _'This is going to be so tasty.'_

"No Athenodora. Don't hurt her." Demetri's voice was growing stronger in the tunnel.

"It's just a child." She hissed, "What good is she to you, Demetri?" Her cold venomous teeth touched my skin, ready to dig in.

"Stop! It's Ella Cullen." Felix growled, closer than ever. The woman named Athenodora, pulled away from my neck in shock. She got off of me quickly and yanked me off the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

I was shivering from the cold breeze on my wet clothe's. I held myself, as my body became numb. Felix and Demetri appeared now. "Don't worry Ella. You're safe now." Demetri said walking toward me. I backed away only bumping into a vampire with a very thin figure. "I wouldn't really be so sure about that." The woman growled, and grabbed my arms.

"NO!" I yelled and sent the four vampires around me, flying in all directions.

_'What the hell was that?' _Before any of the vampires had a chance to recover, I charged passed the dazed creature's and charged down the sewers. I dashed past two more vampires who stared at me surprised. I guessed the sewers were a walking path for vampires or something. "Move you two." Felix was right behind me now and grabbed my hand.

"No Felix! I won't go back." Felix dragged me back through the sewers, despite my begs. "Please! I just want to go home." Tears poured down my face, as Felix pulled me back in the direction I came.

"No! Please don't do this Felix!" I begged trying to shove off his stone hands.

_'Why shouldn't I?' _He scowled. I screamed with rage, and jabbed him in the back. Really bad idea.

"Ouch! Dumb vampire skin." I screeched, shaking my blistering hand. Felix turned to me and smirked, clutching my chin, "Don't worry Ella. In a few days, you can beat me up all you want...

"I'm sure a newborn would be a fun challenge." He released my chin and continued on down the sewer. I shivered as I was dragged along. I wasn't sure if it had to do with my wet clothing, or the thought that I'd be dead soon.

Probably the second one.

**Alice POV**

I was so frustrated by Ella's shield. I couldn't get through her wall, and because of that I had no idea if we were too late or not. _Come on Ella. Let me in. _I breathed deeply closing my eye's and searching my brain for Ella's shield. I hit the stone walls seeing nothing on the other side of them. _Come on Ella. Work with me._

And that's when it happened. The shield opened and I saw her. I saw Ella crying in the corner of a dark room. A room with nothing but walls and a door.

_"I won't cooperate. You can't do this to me!" She shivered as the doors slammed shut. Felix came towards her and scowled, "By midnight tonight, you won't have to cooperate."_

_"I won't let you do this! My family will come for me." Felix chuckled and grabbed Ella's chin._

_"If their coming for you, they aren't making much progress." Ella shoved off Felix's hand and looked away. "Just go away Felix." She muttered. He smirked and sat five feet from her. "Sorry. I'm your babysitter till the ceremony's ready." _

_Ella curled up into a ball and cried deeply into her jeans. "There isn't going to be a ceremony." She muttered quietly._

_"Keep saying that Ella. But you know that you don't have a choice. You'll be a Volturi in no time." Ella moaned and fell over on the floor, shivering from the cold. _

Then she closed her eye's and I was shot away from her. Back through the walls. I was locked out again, and the plane's features came back into view.

"Alice. What did you see?" Jasper asked grabbing my hand.

"What time are we supposed to arrive in Italy?" I asked with stuttered words. Jasper tried to calm me, but I was to impatient. "Eleven is the estimated time. Why?"

"Well we better be quick when we get there Jasper, because we only have till midnight."

* * *

**_Well here's chapter 10 atlast. Next chapter will be up soon. Hope you like the story so far._**


	11. Stalling

**Ella POV**

Felix shoved me into a dark room. A small torch was lit on the wall, shining a orange glow around the windowless room. The fire didn't seem to warm my soaked body so I held onto myself freezing. "Don't worry Ella. It's only temporary for the time being. After today you'll be respected as a member of the Volturi, and get an actual bed chamber." Felix chuckled at this thought.

"Oh, shut up." I scowled, "Even if you did change me, I'd find a way to escape you and your coven." I sat in the corner of the room far away ftom Felix.

"Your wrong Ella. For the next few weeks, your going to be under me and Demetri's care. You'll have no way of escape. And by the end of tonight, you will probably no longer feel the need to escape. Isn't it what you've always wanted anyway Ella. To be like your family. Immortal."

"Well ya," I muttered. "But I don't want to be a member of the Volturi. I don't trust you people." That was funny to Felix. He had a menacing look on his face. "And it's probably wise you don't trust us...

"But you'll change your mind in the future. You can trust me on that." He walked closer to me, and I backed deeper into the wall. The door suddenly flew open causing a burst of wind to blow out the only light source. "Felix. How's Ella?"

"Ask her yourself, Demetri." Demetri entered the room and stared at me. It was dark, but I could see his bright red eye's looking over me in the black atmosphere. He pulled out something I didn't see, and came near. I backed deep into the wall, but he grabbed my hand pulling me closer to him.

"What are you doing?" I scowled trying to pull away.

"Relax Ella. I'm just dressing your wound. It's really deep." I calmed as he wrapped a white piece of cloth around my arm. "There," He said tying the bandage so it would stay, "That should bring the smell down."

He stood from his kneeling position, and said, "Now just relax. Only a few more hours, I promise."

I growled at his words, "Like I'm going to go through with this."

His look surprisingly was apologetic. "I'm sorry Ella. But you have no choice."

"I won't cooperate. You can't do this to me!" The doors slammed shut, and I was left alone with Felix once again. A shiver ran down my spine. It was completely dark now, except for light coming through cracks in the wooden door. I saw Felix's dark figure near me.

_'Don't be so tense Ella' _He thought in his mind. "By midnight tonight you won't have to cooperate."

_'You'll be completely out of it, so you'll have nothing to worry about. Of course you'll be in pain, but you won't have to deal with me for three days. What a bright side, isn't it." _His thoughts made me furious. I clenched my jaws, but contained my fury. I wasn't ready for a fight right now.

"I won't let you do this! My family will come for me." I hissed through my teeth. He chuckled and grabbed my chin with his stone hands, "If their coming for you, they aren't making much progress."

_'And besides... Were your family now.'_

I shoved his hand away furiously, "Just go away Felix." He grimaced and sat five feet from me, crossing his arms, "Sorry. I'm your babysitter till the ceremony's ready." I was so furious that I curled up into a ball holding my knees. I cried into my wet pants pretending Felix wasn't here.

"There isn't going to be a ceremony." I muttered into my jeans.

"Keep saying that Ella. But you know that you don't have a choice. You'll be a Volturi in no time." I moaned at the thought and layed on the floor.

_'So your just going to ignore me now. I see how it is Ella.' _I closed my eye's ignoring him. A shiver ran through my body, as I layed on the cold ground. I hadn't realized then how tired I was. My eye's began to shut, and I could barely keep them open. Sleep was taking over, and soon it had defeated. I slept a dreamless sleep.

**Felix POV**

"Felix. It's time to wake the girl." Alec announced coming into the windowless room. I sighed and stared at the young woman. Her long brown hair flowed over her sleeping face. She was so peaceful when she was in a sleeping form, I didn't think it was wise to wake her.

"Maybe we should just do it when she's sleeping. That way she won't expect it, and our job will be easier."

A growl escaped from Alec, "No Felix. Wake her up our I'll do it myself."

"Fine!" I stood and walked over to the child. She continued to sleep as I crouched beside her, "Ella. Wake up." I nudged her shoulder and her eye's popped open. Then before I realized it I was flying towards Alec. We crashed into each other, and layed on the ground stunned by the impact.

Then she flew past us, running down the corridor. "Get up you idiot. She's getting away." Alec shoved me off of him and we both took off down the hall, vampire speed. I smelled her scent get closer and closer, as we ran down the stone halls of our layer. Sure enough we found her five seconds after we took off into the halls. She turned to us as we appeared and screamed, "No! I won't let you take me!" I was shot once again across the halls. Alec landed beside me. The child took off running again. Shaking in fear.

"Come on!" I growled pulling Alec off the ground. We took off after the fleeing child, and followed her scent into another hall. It was then I realized she was running right toward Aro. This was going to be easy. The child ran straight to the room where she would be changed, unaware of the dead end she would come to. When she hit the door straight in the face she stood dazed. I heard Aro on the other side of the door, turning the nob. Then the door opened.

"Please Ella. Won't you come in." Aro appeared at the door way and gave me and Alec a quick smile. I hadn't noticed that Ella had backed up until I heard her moan, as she backed into me. She turned with a look of horror on her face, and tried to push by me and Alec. I grabbed her and muttered, "It would not be wise to roam these halls alone. Especially when your scent is so luxurious."

For some strange reason, she sighed at my words. Her face was terrified, but she looked as if she had expected me to say that. I shoved her into the room, and she moaned. Aro eyed her with curiosity as me and Alec filed in behind her.

"Is the ceremony ready?" Aro asked, shutting the door behind us. Me and Alec went to stand with the others. It was me, Alec, Demetri, Jane, and Heidi on one side of the room. Then Caius, Marcus, Sulpicia, and Athenodora stood on the other side. The room was crowded and I looked over at Ella. She shook with fear as she stared at the stone table.

"Yes Aro. We are ready to start the ceremony." Jane proclaimed.

Aro gestured for Demetri and Jane to grab the girl, but that wasn't such a great idea. "Let me go!" She began to stomp on the ground hard as Demetri and Jane dragged her towards the table. Aro held up a hand to stop them, and so they froze two feet from the table. Ella struggled to escape Jane and Demetri.

"Silence child..." I saw the horror in Ella's eye's. The pain and anxiety. She didn't want any of this. What the hell was I doing?

**Ella POV**

I was once again in Demetri and Jane's grasp. My dream was happening. The events were replaying now in real life. Aro walked toward me and touched his cold skin on my face. _'You'll be a vampire like us. Powerful in so many ways.'_

I pulled away from Aro and screamed, "No! I don't want to... You can't make me a vampire." This was really happening again. I was going through this dream for the second time now. Only this time, I was actually here. There was no escape, no end, no waking from this nightmare. I was trapped, and I knew it.

"Silence Ella. It is who you are. It is your future. Besides..." Oh no. Here it comes, "Isn't it what you've always wanted. To be a vampire like your family." He leaned down to my ear, as I was expecting. I didn't move though, to scared to try. "To be like your sister. Able to be held without causing your family pain."

Aro stroked my cheek, and I knew what he was going to say next. I could feel my parents were coming, and I knew I had to stall.

"You know what..." I couldn't believe I was doing this. I was really going to change the future. Aro backed away from me shocked by my sudden calm nature. "Your right Aro." Everyone in the room gasped at my remark. This stalling couldn't go on forever.

_Hurry up guy's._

**Edward POV**

Renesmee and Bella sat beside me, as we drove hastily toward Volterra. Esme was staring out the window, watching the cities features as we drove through San Giovanni. Carlisle watched the road trying to hide his thoughts from me. It was really quite as Carlisle sped through the city. So quite, that when the phone rang we all jumped. The caller I.D was unknown as I stared at my silver cell. I opened it on the second ring and put it up to my ear. I couldn't hear the thoughts on the other line. Was it really her.

"Hello." I answered with a steady voice.

"Dad... It's Ella." The whole car grew tense at the sound of her words. "I don't have much time to talk so..." She paused and let out a deep sigh. "I just called to say, no matter what happens to me..." Her voice grew shaky, "I love you guys very... very... very-"

"See she's doing it again Aro. Stalling like she had before." I heard Caius on the other line and growled, "Give me that phone, now!"

"But I'm not done. And you said I could speak to my family." Somebody growled on the other line, making me smile. Ella was stalling, like Alice had said. _Keep going Ella._

"I said give me that phone!" Caius yelled.

"I love you dad." Ella quickly said before Caius came on the line.

"Good-bye Edward." The line went dead, and I stared at the dead phone. "You might want to drive faster Carlisle. I have a feeling Aro is going to change plans." Carlisle hesitated going over all the laws he'd break, but in the end he stomped on the gas and we sped straight through the city.


	12. Out of time

**Ella POV**

I held the phone tightly as I waited for my father to answer. This stalling had been working for ten minutes now. I had to keep going. Caius, Aro, Marcus, Jane, Demetri, and Felix all waited for me to say my final good-bye to my family. Though I had already done that in my letter.

"Hello." My father's voice came on the other line. His voice full of worry, anxiety, pain. I couldn't believe I had done this to my family. Okay... Here we go.

"Dad..." Caius held up a finger telling me I only had one minute. _'No more stalling child.' _I smiled, "It's Ella. I don't have much time to talk-"

_'No, you don't.' _I smirked at Caius and his thoughts. This stalling was really going to get me killed if I kept it up. But living a little longer was worth the consequences. I hoped it was. Dad waited patiently on the other line, "I just called to say..." I took a long breath which made Aro shake his head impatiently. "I love you guys very... very... very-"

"See, she's doing it again, Aro. Stalling like she had before." I grinned by Caius' fury. He held out his hand with creased eyebrows. _'Give me the phone.' _I disobeyed his order and shook my head.

_'Keep stalling Ella. We're on our way.' _I sighed when my dad thought this. I knew my family wouldn't give up.

"Give me that phone, now!" Caius said out loud this time, and tried to reach for the phone. I pulled away trying to give my family more time. They were only in San Giovanni, and I had to stall another hour. Impossible.

"But I'm not done. And you said I could speak to my family." Aro pressed his temple, trying hard to remain civilized, but it appeared that being civilized didn't run in his brother's blood. Cauis punched the wall, making pieces shatter to the ground. Marcus held his brother's shoulder restraining him from killing me.

_'Come on Ella. Don't stop.' _I gripped the phone tighter holding to my dads words. I was running out of ideas.

"I said give me that phone!" Caius yelled, and charged at my hand. I backed away making him miss by an inch. Aro sighed at me and Caius' shenanigans. "I love you dad." That was all I could say before the phone was practically ripped out of my hand. Caius pinched the end of his nose as he spoke into the phone, "Good-bye Edward." He slammed the phone into it's holder, making the whole room shake. He then turned and growled at me. _'Your so dead, Ella." _He paced toward me with rage.

"Enough, Caius. It's over now, so let's just get back to the ceremony." Aro held his brother's arm, sending him a strict glare.

"And will we be able to have the ceremony, Aro, or is she going to stall again." He hissed. His face was burning with fury. Aro made a strange gesture toward me. Caius eyed me for a moment deep in thought, then he chuckled. "It would be my pleasure." He grabbed my arm tightly and dragged me back through the door, returning me to the death room.

"Come on Caius. Can't we just talk about this?" I pleaded as the six vampires rushed to the room that would be the death of me.

"NO! You've talked enough. We're finishing this before midnight, even if it kills us." He shoved the familiar wooden door open and shoved me into the cold, terrifying room.

"Come on. Don't I get a say in any of this? Can't I at least have one last taste of human food? I hear Italy is good for their pizza."

"NO!" He shoved me toward the stone table and slammed the door shut as the last vampire entered.

"You know. I think one last slice of pizza is reasonable." Aro chimed and looked over at Felix. _'You've got to be kidding me.'_ Felix flew out of the room furious. I thought that would have been at least a fifteen minute delay, but he was back in seconds with a cold slice of pizza. His nose was scrunched as he handed me the food.

"Eat it fast. It smells like dirt." Felix muttered stepping away from me. I stared at the slice in horror. How did he...

"But it only took you seconds. How did you get it so fast?" I asked in shock. Felix muttered something under his breath, and I knew from his mind he wanted to tear me to pieces. "No Felix." Demetri hissed grabbing his shoulder, "Wait till the transformation is complete. Then you can fight."

Jane walked up to me, ignoring the two vampire's and growled viciously at me, "Because were not dumb, human. If you thought we were going to waste fifteen minute's getting you dumb food, your not very smart. We were lucky though, that Gianna was having Pizza tonight. Sorry if it's too cold for your taste." She held a glare on me as she was pulled away by Alec, who I had just noticed reappeared from his mysterious task. He eyed me with fury, and took Jane's place. He gripped my hand furiously.

"I know what you're doing Ella!" He growled. I stared at him in silence, "I sent Corin to the airport, and sure enough your parents showed up. You are such a sneak if you think you can stall. Even if your parents are fifteen minutes away..." His words sent shocked expressions through the room, to me, "They won't be able to get past the guards. I suggest you stop your stalling and cooperate. Unless you want to see your family _suffer_." The acid from his last word sent a shiver through his spine.

I glanced over at Jane, and saw a smirk on her vicious child-like face. I shivered at the thought. I remembered the look on Jasper's face. The agonizing pain in his eye's when Jane attacked. I couldn't let my family go through that again. I couldn't bare the sight of the agonized faces of my parents, my family, and my friends. I looked over at the table. The cold table calling my name. It was the only way to keep my family safe. The only way to protect the ones I loved. My hands shook as I stared at the table. I had to be brave. This was what I wanted, and if I had to sacrafice my life... My humanity... to keep my family and friends from harm-

I had to do the unthinkable.

I shoved the pizza into Alec's hands and sighed. I was going to regret every minute of this. Every second, from the moment the teeth would finally make their mark on my clear neck. There was no turning back. No hope in winning this fight, without somebody getting hurt in the long run. "Let's get this over with."

**Alice POV**

_"Let's get this over with." Ella muttered and walked toward the table._

"What are you doing Ella!" I growled knowing she could hear. She winced by my reaction. I felt Jasper's grasp on my shoulder as I watched her sit on the table. She shook with fear as the vampires stepped closer to her.

_"So who's biting me?" She asked weakly, ignoring my protests._

_ Aro stepped closer, with curious eyes. "Well this is unexpected, Ella. I had expected you'd at least eat the pizza."_

_"I'm not hungry anymore." Ella whispered weakly. Aro touched her cheek hesitantly but softly rubbed it. Then he let out a sigh, "Let's begin then."_

_"Just get it over with." Ella said softly, with stuttered words._

"NO ELLA!" I yelled at nothing. Jasper shook me begging me to explain what was going on, but Ella still flashed in my vision.

_"I'm sorry Alice." She whispered in a voice only I could hear. She stared back at the seven vampires in the room, ready for the event that would change her life. She closed her eye's waiting for it to end._

_"All right, Aro. Get this over with." Caius snarled and walked over to Ella. _

"Please Ella. Don't do this." I begged, knowing she could hear. She tried to shove me out of her shield, but I fought back. "Please Ella. Keep fighting. You can't give up!"

_Ella smiled and mouthed, I love you, then she was shoved down on the red blanket, by Caius. A small tear fell down her cheek, as Aro walked up to her. _

She tried once again to shoot me out of her shield, but I held on.

_"Ready Ella." Aro whispered leaning down to her neck._

_"Just do it." She muttered weakly. Aro opened his mouth ready to make his mark. _

"NO!" I was shot away from Ella, and was brought back into the car that was still speeding down the interstate. Emmett and Rosalie stared at me in their mirrors, with expressions of horror. Jacob and Seth were quite in the back of the van, waiting for an explanation. Jasper held me close trying to send a calm wave through my body. It didn't work though. I put my face into my hands and closed my eye's. I sat like that for minute's. I wasn't ready to tell them. I didn't want to make everyone loose hope. The vision could be minute's into the future. It could be in hours. I couldn't believe it was too late.

"Alice!" Jasper pulled me to his face desperate, "What did you see?"

I took in a deep breath, and whispered hopelessly, "She's giving up."

**Edward POV**

When I read Alice's mind from miles away, I moaned. The whole car jumped by my action.

"How much longer, Carlisle?" I asked tightening my grip on Bella and my daughter's hands. "Five more minutes. Volterra is only five miles away, and I'm going as fast as I'm allowed."

"Edward?" Bella stared at me with concern, "What's going on?"

"Ella..." I looked away from everyone in the car. _'Tell us Edward.' _Esme pleaded turning in her seat to stare at me.

"Ella is..." I bit my lip remembering Alice's thoughts, "She's giving up."

Carlisle suddenly stomped on the gas, and the car rapidly shot forward. I had never seen Carlisle so reckless in all of my vampire life. We were going about 128, before Carlisle sped up. Now the speedometer said 140. The needle was practically off the scale. When Carlisle suddenly came to a stop we were all shocked. We had already entered the gates of Volterra. Carlisle had pulled right up to the ally that led to the sewers entrence. To the layer of the Volturi.

"Come on!" He growled and yanked his car door open. We all followed running after him, in the pitch black of the midnight sky.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 12. Sorry about the cliff hanger. I won't have the next chapter for a week or so, so please be patient. As soon as I get back from my trip I'll be sure to work right on it. Sorry for the wait. Thanks again for the reviews. This is my first fanfiction, so I'm really happy people are enjoying this story. Thanks alot, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	13. Allies

**_So here's chapter 13. Hope you like it, and thanks for the reviews. I'll have the next chapter up soon._**

* * *

**Ella POV**

Aro's teeth barely broke through the skin before Demetri interrupted. "Stop! This isn't right." The whole room stared at him in bewilderment. Aro removed his cold teeth from by skin, without a scratch to spare.

"What are you saying!?" Jane scowled. She was infuriated by Demetri's disruption. "This is what we've been waiting for. Revenge against the Cullen's. Payback for all the rules they've broken. Changing their daughter is the best way to do that. It will knock some since into their brains."

"I don't care, Jane. Ella's only human. She shouldn't be punished by her families actions." I sighed, rubbing my soar neck. This should buy about five minutes.

"No, Demetri! This child is far from human. Human's don't have the power to knock you ten feet in the air. Ella is just like her sister. Physically she's human. But on the inside, she's possibly the most powerful vampire in the world." I smiled by Jane's... Compliment. The whole room nodded by Jane's words, in utter agreement. I sat up on the table as they continued to argue, and rubbed my shoulder. This stone table was painful.

"Ella doesn't deserve any of this!" Demetri hissed through his teeth. "I regret ever being apart of this plan!"

"I agree." The whole room stared in shock at Felix. He had been so quite in the corner of the room, that none of us noticed him.

"Not you too, Felix!" Jane growled. Alec looked ready to grab his sister if she prepared to attack. She was already in a crouch ready to pounce.

"Let's stay civilized now. There's no reason to fight." Aro pleaded grabbing Jane's shoulder. She looked ready to tear Demetri and Felix to pieces. She glanced up at Aro and sighed, straightening into a formal posture.

"Forgive me Aro." She whispered then turned back to me. Her red eye's blazed with fury, "Let's try this again." I shivered and fell off the stone table onto my tired feet. Jane growled at my action and looked over for Aro's help. He was going over options in his head, and ignored Jane's furious eyes.

"Aro!" She growled, waiting for him to look up. He didn't budge, which made her stomp her foot childishly. Then she turned to Caius and Marcus on the other side of the room. They both stood speechless, not meeting her gaze. It was so shocking when she suddenly charged at me. I backed away screaming as she tried to grab me, but I was torn off the ground unexpectedly, and flying through the dark tunnels before she could leave her mark.

"Demetri!" Jane's furious yells flowed through the dark tunnel, making a shiver run down my spine. I was being rushed down the hall in Demetri's arms, and I leaned deep into his chest wanting this nightmare to end.

"We have to get her out of Volterra." I looked up, shocked to see Felix running beside Demetri. We were on the back roads of Volterra by the looks of it, and it was so dark I was sure nobody could see our rushing features. I hoped their was a gate nearby as we neared one of the walls of Volterra, but when we jumped almost thirty feet in the air all hope was gone. We flew for a time of four seconds, before Demetri lightly planted his feet on the ground. He never stopped though, taking off into the dark plains of Italy.

I shook from the previous fall and moaned. What's next? A giant truck flying into me. I shuddered by the thought.

"Ella! Get behind us." Demetri growled, planting me on the ground, and pushing me behind him and Felix. _'We're going to fight.' _I protested, but they ignored me. Then Jane arrived across the field. From the small moonlight I saw her red eyes. Both burning with rage. She snarled at me, and hissed, "So you've got guardians now. Well we'll see how long they can protect you."

I felt Jane using her talent as the feeling of it blasted through the air shooting towards Demetri and Felix. It's agonizing attack slithering to their brains. I closed my eye's placing a hard wall between Jane and us. I felt the impact as her attack bounced against my wall, but I blocked it. Protecting the two people who seemed to actually have a heart. She let out a growl furious, _'I hate it when you do that!'_

She was suddenly running towards me, hissing in her head, _'I'm going to enjoy this.' _But before she got close, a black figure smacked into her , and caused them both to tumble to the field. "Don't touch her!"

"Dad?"

**Edward POV**

It was so strange when we got to the tunnels entrance. There was a fresh trail of Ella's scent, heading towards the walls of Volterra. _Had she really escaped?_

"Edward..." That familiar voice appeared and we were shocked to see Aro suddenly at the entrance of he tunnel.

"What have you done to her!" I growled, tightning my fist to keep from destroying this man once and for all. Alec appeared and his eye's were full of sympathy. No. We can't be to late.

"Demetri and Felix took off with her, after rebelling against our plans. Jane took off after them, planning to change Ella on her own. You still have a chance to save her though. They headed east, and-" Bella cut Alec off.

"Why should we listen to you!?" Bella growled. I grabbed her arm restraining her. Aro sighed and nodded at Bella, then turned to me, _'I'm so sorry Edward. I was arrogant, and selfish. Demetri was right to help Ella. Forgive me Edward.'_

I was frozen by Aro's words. I couldn't ignore his apology, but I refused to except it.

"You said they went east?" I asked, staring back down the ally.

"Yes. If you want to make it in time, you should hurry. Jane's furious and I have every intention she wants to kill her."

"Thank you Aro." Carlisle said with sincere appreciation.

"I'm very sorry Carlisle." Aro whispered, then disappeared into the darkness.

"Esme and Renesmee, stay here and wait for the others. Me, Edward, and Bella will get a head start." Carlisle took off into the darkness, and me and Bella followed swiftly behind. Bella took my hand unexpectedly, and gripped it tightly. I returned the gesture as the three of us flew over the wall of Volterra. When we hit the ground we continued on the trail of Ella's scent. I heard Demetri and Felix's thoughts in the distance.

"Were close." I growled, and sure enough we came to a field. Ella stood behind the crouched Demetri and Felix with Jane about thirty feet away. She was furious as she stalked around Demetri and Felix, growling in fury. _'I'm going to enjoy this!'_ She then charged at Ella and I charged at her. She saw me coming and snarled spitting venom as she continued toward Ella. I thrust my body toward her and pulled her to the ground. We fumbled about twenty feet away, "Don't touch her!" I growled, then threw across the field.

She caught herself on her feet and charged at me furiously. Demetri and Felix suddenly arrived grabbing hold of her. "Edward! Get Ella out of here." Felix hissed throwing Jane across the field.

I hesitated, "Go Edward. We'll take care of Jane." Demetri said furiously. I ran back to Ella ignoring the growls from behind me. She was being held by Bella and Carlisle when I arrived. "Dad!" She ran into my arms, deep in tears, then froze. I was confused at first, till I heard him. "Enough you three!"

Alec had arrived, along with Caius. I gripped Ella tightly as the two of them walked toward us in a tense manner. Demetri and Felix were by my side now. I shoved Ella behind us forcing her into Bella's arms. _'Calm yourself Edward. We were sent by Aro to speak on his behalf.' _I never relaxed my stance but muttered, "It's okay. They just want to talk." Demetri relaxed but Felix muttered in his head, _'Ya right!"_

Jane was back beside Alec now in fury. She took a step towards us but Alec's growl stopped her. "No Jane. It's over!" Alec sent a glare at his sister. She snarled furiously, but crossed her arms in defeat. Carlisle was walking forward now and stood between us and them.

"Jacob... You and Seth get Ella out of here." Alice suddenly whispered. The others had arrived, and were all confused when they saw Felix and Demetri on ourside of the field.

"No Alice." Ella moaned but Seth forced her onto his back, and the three of them flew into the darkness. I watched them as they went. _Be careful Ella._

"Allright Alec. We're ready to hear." Carlisle said politely, but his voice was tense. "Caius." Alec nodded toward the pale vampire with snow white hair, pulling his furious sister back. Caius nodded and stepped forward,standing five feet from Carlisle_._

"It's a pleasure to see you again Carlisle." Caius spoke with hesitation, but with great sincerity. "Aro wishes for me to give you a message, though. He doesn't wish for this to end in hostility, so just hear me out..." He looked over at me shooting me a warning._ 'Attack and you'll regret.'_

I ignored him backing up to take Bella's hand. She gripped tight staring off into the distance. "The rest of you can go. We can handle this." Bella looked at me and shook her head. I kissed her lightly and whispered, "She needs her mother." She smiled and nodded. She kissed me one last time, "Be careful." Then her and the girls took off into the darkness. The rest of us; Emmett, Jasper, Demetri, Felix, and I, stood behind Carlisle knowing the danger was over.

**Ella POV**

I was pushed behind my father, Demtri, and Felix and surrounded by my mom, and Carlisle's embrace. "Oh Ella. We were so worried." Carlisle whispered in relief. I fell deeper into their embrace as I heard Jane's growls not far away. Then the others were there. Jasper and Alice arrived first followed by Esme and Renesmee, then Emmett and Rosalie, and lastly two shaggy wolves. My family and friends surrounded me as Carlisle released his hold on me and walked towards Caius, Alec, and the vicious Jane. She shot a glare at me when she saw my eye's on her. I shuddered pulling tighter into my mom's embrace.

Alice suddenly growled seeing Jane in her head, coming around the family and grabbing me. My father growled seeing it through Alice and shot Jane a death glare. She grinned.

"Jacob... You and Seth get Ella out of here." Jacob barked at Seth, who soon was nudging me to get on his back. I backed away hesitantly, "No Alice." I moaned but Jasper touched my shoulder reassuringly, _'It will be okay. Go Ella.'_

I moaned and hopped onto the huge sand colored wolf. _'Hold on, Ella.' _Seth muttered, and I held onto his huge body as we flew across the field. I closed my eye's as a hard burst of wind hit against my face. The wind never seemed to stop as we flew though the land of Italy. _'It should be okay to stop now.' _Jacob insisted and Seth slowed. _'You okay Ella?'_

"I don't know." I muttered into his fur. He came to stop, and I slid off his back standing weakly. _'Your not going to pass out, are you?' _Jacob asked a little concerned.

"No. I'm just tired." I sat on the ground and fell onto my back. I tried to listen to the thoughts mile's away but my mom must have spread her shield around the family. I sighed. "Can you hear them Jacob?" Jacob shook his muzzle, _'No. Were to far for my ears. Seth?'_

_'No. I can't hear either.' _I moaned, "This is so aggravating. I have to know if their okay." I stood and began to walk in the direction we came. Jacob growled and came into my path.

_'They'll be fine. All you have to worry about is staying out of trouble.' _I growled and then sighed, "Fine." I sat back on the ground and Seth sat beside me. I stroked his fur and he sighed. _'Can you believe all of this happened in just two days.' _I sighed too and leaned into Seth's muzzle, "Ya. Best birthday ever."

_'Technically your birthday is long over.' _Jacob muttered, stating the obvious. I chuckled and closed my eye's. I was so tired... Exhausted. That I suddenly dozed deeply into sleep. Praying this was over.


	14. Lies

**Ella POV**

"Is she awake?"

"I don't know."

"Ella... Can you hear me?" I heard the voices but my eye's refused to open. I was in a really comfortable position, and my body was telling me to rest a little longer.

"Please Ella. You need to wake up." I leaned in deeper to the cold stone that I was finding so comfortable. I just wanted to sleep a little longer. Get some peace from this nightmare. I wasn't ready to know if a fight had broken out. If anyone in my family got hurt. I just wanted to sleep.

I pressed my face into the cold skin feeling relaxed. But then froze. Cold stone... My eye's popped open in an instant, and instead of seeing a giant russet wolf, I saw my dads eye's. Had I really been out that long?

"Dad?" My dad smiled down at me, his smile was the best fatherly trait he had. I sat and was stunned to see where we were. It was the receptionist office where Gianna worked. This had to be a dream... I just couldn't be here. I had been safe. Free from the Volturi. I couldn't be back. I just couldn't. "How are you?" My father asked placing a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I shook my head completely lost. Why would my parent's bring me back here?

Aro came into the office suddenly, followed by Alec. Alec stood against Gianna's desk, while Aro stood completely straight. They stared at me with a hint of guilt, but a whole lot of disappointment. And then Jane entered. Entered with that glare that would mark me for life. That's when I knew this had to be a dream. My father wouldn't force me to be here without my say so.

They walked toward us, and Aro smiled at me weakly. _'Hello Ella. I'd like to have a word.'_ Aro's thoughts only made me more anxious. My dad held me closely watching me from the corner of his eye. I looked around and the whole family was smiling at me. Why would they do this to me? I had to get out of here. I didn't want to face this nightmare again. _'Ella... You need to calm down.' _The thought came from Jasper, and he hesitated toward me. _'Ella. Every things okay.' _Dad thought, after reading Jasper's mind. He rubbed my shoulder assuringly but by that point I was way past panic.

"No!" My dad grabbed hold of me as I tried to run. He pulled me back on the leather couch I had been sitting on. I wasn't ready to die. I didn't want to be a vampire. "No! Leave me alone!" My dad held me tightly trying to calm me.

"Ella. It's all over. Nobody is going to hurt you now. They just want to talk." I didn't believe him one bit. All I wanted was to go home. Why couldn't I do that?

"Let go!" I cried, and tried to squirm from my father's hold. "Please Ella. Just calm down. The dangers over." Dad kissed the top of my head, making me freeze.

"Sweetie. Nobody is going to hurt you." My mom's cool hand suddenly touched my skin, and I jumped. I looked up and saw her beautiful gold eye's staring at me. My dad had released his grasp on me, and without thinking, I jumped from the couch into my mothers arms. Then I broke into sobs. She stroked my hair as she held me tightly to her.

"I want to go home." I managed to say through my sobs.

"I know sweetie. We'll go home as soon as we get the chance."

"Which is very soon." Alice whispered in my ear. I hadn't realized she had come to stand next to me. I shivered from the cold coming off their bodies, but I continued to hold my mom as Alice brushed her hand through my hair.

"Better?" Mom whispered in my ear. I just gave her a nod and she gently took me out of her embrace. Alice led me back to the couch and my dad took me in his arms. _'Ella. It's almost over.' _I held to my fathers words tightly.

I looked up at Aro and shuddered. _'Please Ella. We just want to talk.'_

"Then talk." I muttered looking away from him. I had little respect for this man, now. He edged toward me only by a inch. His dark cloak making him look as if he were flying. The thought made me tremble. But it suited his personality well.

"Ella." He said my name in a whisper. "I'm here to talk on my own behalf. I was... Selfish. There are no words to describe how sorry I am. I hope you find some way to accept my sincere apology. But I also want you to know-"

"You've said enough Aro. We'll be leaving now." My dad pulled me up off the couch and the rest of the family took a step forward. _'Stop Edward. If you don't remember, the sun is out. Your stuck here for six more hours.' _

"We'll see about that." My dad growled. He dragged me toward the door, but Alec got in the way. _'Don't make me hurt you.' _

_'As if you could.' _My dad growled and lightly shoved me toward the rest of the family. Emmett grabbed me as I tripped over Jacob, who was sleeping silently on the floor, as if nothing was happening. His yelp woke up Seth, who was sleeping not far away. They both were alert now, by the sudden hostility in the room.

"Try! I dare you." My father growled. Alec smiled, _'Very well.' _ I knew I had to do something. I didn't know what but then I remembered what happened when I fell on Jasper, when Jane was torturing him. "Stop it Bella. Your dumb shield can't always protect your family."

"What? My shield isn't spread." My mom muttered, but I ignored them. I was to busy concentrating. I held my head and closed my eye's, forcing my wall away from me to weave around the whole family. Emmett was yelling something but my senses were blocked. Now all I focused on, was keeping the wall around the people I loved.

**Bella POV**

I was shocked when Edward tore Ella away from the couch. He then growled, "We'll see about that!" And then headed towards the door. Alec appeared and shot Edward a glare. I was so confused. Edward then lightly shoved Ella towards us. She tripped on Jacob's huge body, and fell over him. Emmett was the closest and with a quick movement caught her. I rushed to her side and saw her eye's had gone blank. "Ella?"

"Try! I dare you." Edward suddenly growled. Alec smiled and walked closer to Edward. He stared deeply at him, and smirked. Then he growled, "Stop it Bella. Your dumb shield can't always protect your family."

I was stunned by Alec's fury. I hadn't spread my shield an inch. "What? My shield isn't spread." That confused the whole room. The Volturi's eyes turned to Ella. She was holding her head, and her eyes were closed tightly. "Well, well. It seems Ella has Bella's full power. What more surprises will your child bring?"

Emmett growled, "Shut up Aro! Or I'll show you a surprise."

"No Emmett. That's what he wants." Edward muttered, and Aro shot Emmett a grin. My daughter's eyes suddenly popped open, and a big blast of wind flew out of no where. The harsh wind sailed past me as if it were targeting another course, and before we could do anything, Aro flew against Gianna's receptionist desk. Jane growled and charged at Ella, but another burst of wind came from thin air, and Jane was flying back next. Alec stared at his sister as she struggled onto her feet. He turned to me, and then down to Ella.

"Now Alec!" Then Alec grinned, and the the whole family froze. There senses went dead. I tried to grab my daughter to protect her, but Jane charged at me and thrust me toward the ground. Then I heard the piercing scream of my daughter. And tried to spread the shield, that refused to escape me.

**Ella POV**

I was so tired, and I had an insane headache. I let out a moan, and fell to the ground. "Now Alec!" I looked up at that moment and saw the whole family was frozen. Frozen solid. Except my mom was struggling on the ground, being held hard by Jane. And then a hand grabbed me. It pulled me off the ground and through me over it's shoulder. I did the only thing I could. I screamed.

"Mom!" I was being ran out the room and my mom watched helpless.

"Ella!" I lost sight of my mom as a stranger rushed me down a unfamiliar hallway. "Let me go!" I smacked his stone back, and screeched in pain.

"Wow... Alec was right about you. You are pretty stubborn, but I'm sure we can change that." Just then I heard howl's coming down the hall. Jacob and Seth appeared right behind me and the stranger. The stranger suddenly pulled me into his arms- bridal style- and took a sharp turn. I could see his face now. He had shaggy brown hair, unlike Aro and the others, and he had the coldest skin ever.

"Put me down!" I pounded his chest with my good hand, which only made him grin. "You don't give up do you?" Jacob growled at that and lunged forward. The man growled, still running, and darted into a room, slamming the door shut. Jacob hit it as it closed into his face.

"Lock it Corin!" The man yelled, and a boy who looked around my age shoved a metal lock that closed the door. His red eyes reminded me he was no teenager I wanted to get to know. _'That should keep those werewolves out.' _The boy named Corin smirked as Jacob and Seth began slamming their bodies into the door. _'Hold on Ella. Were going to help you. Just give us a few mor-" _I heard loud barking in the hall, and then everything was quite.

I was suddenly held by Corin and the stranger. Then Marcus appeared. "Thank you Santiago, and Corin." He turned to me and smiled. I shivered as he took a step toward me. _'Lets end this!'_

He walked up to me and tilted my head. He pushed my hair away, exposing my clear neck. "Aro was supposed to do this, but it seems your parents are being rather difficult. So I will be the one to change you." I froze and stuttered, "But Aro said it was over... You... You ca-"

"Shh..." He lightly touched my neck, and his cold skin made me moan. "Aro was being inconsiderate. He found that lying was the only way to gain your parents trust, and the best way to change you."

"Demetri..." I whimpered, which made Aro chuckle. "Oh... don't worry about Demetri and Felix. Their punishments have already been taken care of. Their doing an assignment now in Africa, and won't be here to save you this time. It's a shame though, since I'm about to take away that wonderful scent you have. But I just know you'll be lovely when your a full blooded vampire."

"No!" I tried to get out of Corin and Santiago's grasps, but I didn't move an inch. They were to strong. I screamed but Marcus was already digging his hard venomous teeth into my neck.

* * *

**I decided to be nice and add the next chapter so I didn't leave you at a cliif hanger. So Chapter 15 is up, and I'll have chapter 16 soon. Thanks for the reviews. It's my first fanfic, so I hope you like it.**


	15. Cold, fury, failure

**Renesmee Cullen**

I regained my focus and shook my head. What the hell was that? My mom growled as Jane got off of her. I stared at Aro in disbelief. He was smiling.

"Well... It seems that Ella has been successfully bitten. I think you for your report Chelsea and Renata. You can drop the mutts." Jacob and Seth were both tossed into the room by two female vampires. They slid on their feet and growled, then Jacob looked at me with apology. "It's not your fault Jake." I whimpered. Esme grabbed me and pulled me into her motherly hug.

"What have you done Aro?!" Carlisle growled and Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Seth, and Edward soon joined him. "Now Carlisle. You know your granddaughter couldn't stay human for-"

"Aro!" A boy around me and Ella's age rushed through the open door into the room. "Somethings wrong. She... She isn't..." He stopped, noticing all the eyes on him.

"Spit it out Corin!" Alec said impatient. Corin turned back and began again. "Aro. Ella is acting weird. I thought from memory, that when you were changed, you would be burning uncontrollably. But Ella is the opposite. She's screaming that her veins are freezing. That she feels like she's trapped in an iceberg. Her eyes... They keep changing from her normal color, to black, then silver, and then back to normal again. It's like there's a glitch in her system. And then at some points she is back to normal, and begging us to make it stop. Marcus is thinking about biting her again, but we wanted your okay."

"No Corin. Leave her be." Aro ordered. I growled at Aro and hissed, "Take us to Ella!" Rosalie sent me a warning look, but Alice was in tears.

"What have you done to my niece. She is in pain. You're all monsters." Alice grabbed Rosalie and moms hand, then they all ran down the hall. Esme whispered, "Come on Renesmee. The men will handle this. Let's get to Ella." My grandma pulled me through the open door and we ran down the hall. I jumped when I heard Ella's scream. "Please! Make it stop. I'm so cold!"

We entered through a opening and I saw my mom holding Ella, who was lying on the ground in pain. "Honey. I'm here. You'll be okay." My mom cried kissing her pale cheeks. Rosalie had shoved Marcus against the wall. Alice was trying to calm her. "Stay here and don't come any closer." Rosalie hissed, and then walked away from him being shoved by Alice. Me and Esme rushed to Ella, and I grabbed one of her hands as she screamed. "Oh Ella. I'm so sorry this happened to you. If I had never shown Aro you 15 years ago, this would have never happened." I cried. She shook her head in protest, and tried to squeeze my hand tighter, but the impact was no different.

"No... Renesmee... I kno- I know you didn't mean to." Ella stuttered, breathing hard as her heart picked up into a faster tempo. I could see the pain in her eyes.

**Alice POV**

Ella's heart beat was picking up. All of this was my fault. I had believed Aro's lies, and ignored the future. I should have seen this coming, but I didn't. Ella was blocking me before, and she was blocking me now. "Ella. It will end soon. I promise." Bella whispered in her ear.

"I'm so cold." She whispered, moaning in pain. "Mom..." Bella stroked her cheek, and kissed her forehead. "I'm here sweety. Mommy's here." She whispered with her velvet voice. I turned away from my sister, and niece. Esme embraced me in agony. This was absolutely awful.

**Carlisle POV**

"What have you done to my niece. She is in pain. You are all monsters." Alice yelled in fury at Aro, Alec, and Corin. Then she tore Rosalie out the room. Esme and Renesmee were soon following in hot pursuit. I had to breath in deeply to keep in my calm nature, but I couldn't. This man I had respected, had hurt my family. I wouldn't tolerate this.

"What were you thinking Aro! She was just a child. How could you do this to her? I thought we were friends." I hissed. Aro sighed and stood speechless. "It's our laws Carlisle. A human cannot know about our existence. Therefore Ella had to become a vampire."

I couldn't believe he was using such a lame excuse. Ella wasn't human. I pinched the bridge of my noise going over ideas in my head. I couldn't hurt this man, no matter how badly I despised him. I knew that if I went into a crouch, a small war would break out in this small room. "I'm not going to hurt you Aro..." The boys stared at me and unable to believe what I had just done. Edward looked at me for a slight moment, growled, and then gave me a small nod. He mouthed, "Do what you have to.", and then spoke with pace to the other four. I continued to speak to Aro. My rage was becoming hard to control.

My statement was soon a threat, "I'm not killing anyone today. I will however make sure you stay far away from my family. When the storm arrives in a few minutes, were getting on a plane straight away. If I see any trace of you near my family again, I'll tear you to shreds! Now get us some blankets, Alec." Alec looked up at Aro, but his face was blank. "Do what he says." Aro hissed, and Alec ran out of the room. I continued throwing commands.

"Jasper, call the airport and get us something private. Tell them will pay what ever they want. Jacob and Seth shift back, and go get a car..." They shifted quickly, and pulled on the clothing tied on their ankles. I tossed Jacob a few hundred dollar bills from my wallet, and they both took off.

"Edward and Emmett, go get Ella and the others. Were leaving." I didn't look at Aro as I turned to watch my sons dart through the open door and disappear down the hall. Jasper was talking to somebody on his cell phone, nodded at me, and then hung up. "They'll have a private Jet waiting for us."

At that moment Edward came in the room, holding Ella in his arms. She was moaning, and wincing in agony. Her teeth chattered uncontrollably.

Right on cue, Alec handed me a cotton blanket, avoiding my touch as his hand got close to mine. I wrapped Ella carefully in the blanket.

"Go. Jacob and Seth should have a car." I told them pulling away from Ella. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She held out her hand toward me but the pain was too much, and she pulled it back quickly. "Carlisle-" Her voice was hoarse, and she let out a shiver leaning deeply into Edward. Then she fell unconscious.

Esme swiftly kissed my cheek, as her and the family left me alone with the Volturi. "Remember Aro. If you come anywhere near my family... My Ella again. I'll destroy you." I turned, hot with rage, and began to walk out.

"It's what she wanted Carlisle..." I stopped an turned back to Aro furious. "I got into her mind one time, when she was asleep. I read her deep thoughts and did her a favor. She wanted to be a vampire. She was ready to be changed, and live with you all forever. You should be thanking me. I gave her what she wanted. To fit in with the family. I gave her all of her dreams. Don't forget that Carlisle..." He smiled and turned. "Oh and one more thing. I'll see you soon Carlisle. You can count on that." Then he disappeared into the hall that lead to his castle. To his empire. What a great friend-

**Emmett Cullen**

I was so furious when I wasn't aloud to tear Alec to shreds. I was looking forward to ending his puny life. "Edward and Emmett, go get Ella and the others. Were leaving." Music to my ears. I followed Edward as he darted through the Volturi's layer. We soon found a open door where Ella was struggling inside.

"Come on. We're leaving." Edward pulled Ella's agonized body from Bella, and cradled her in his arms. "Dad..."

"I'm sorry Ella. I should have seen this. I was completely careless, and selfish-" Ella reached her weak hand toward her father, and touched his face, making Edward freeze, then her eyes closed and she moaned in agony. Her skin was so pale. Her body was trembling from the cold venom, spreading in her veins.

"Emmett. Make sure these two don't follow." Edward ordered, gesturing with his head toward Marcus and Santiago. I nodded, and he began to walk out of the room and the family followed him. Bella's hand was held by Alice as they left the room. Esme pushed Renesmee along and I grabbed Rosalie's hand, and turned toward Santiago and Marcus.

"Follow and you die!" I hissed then pulled my wife along with me as we followed the rest of the family. We returned to the room where Carlisle was fuming. Bella shivered, and Alec appeared right on cue with a blanket. Carlisle carefully took it from him and wrapped Ella with it.

"Go. Jacob and Seth should have a car." Ella's eyes were closed, but she opened them just in time as we passed by Carlisle. She saw we were leaving him alone, and tried to protest. She held out her hand weakly toward Carlisle, but pulled it back in pain. "Carlisle...", was all she managed before she slipped into unconsciousness. Edward rushed out of the door sending Aro and Alec a glare. I did the same as I followed the family out into the hall.

We walked down the stone passage, and eventually came to the open hole that rain poured from. Edward pulled the blanket over Ella's whole body, giving her a small air hole. "Emmett. Go first. I need you to grab Ella when I jump up, so I can thrust my self over the ledge." I nodded and jumped the ten feet with all my strength, then thrust myself over the holes ledge. It was a hard down pour, and thunder boomed in the distance. Jasper was by my side first and ordered, "Get ready." And sure enough Edward flew half way through the hole and thrust Ella in my arms. He grabbed the ledge before he fell back down and thrust himself onto the alleyway in Italy.

Soon the rest of the family was up. Me and Jasper were towering over Ella, blocking as much rain as we could. "The vans at the end of the Ally. It's stolen, because there were no cars left, so nobody tell Carlisle." Esme moaned at Edwards words. I smirked. I was so telling Carlisle. Ella moved slightly in my arms. Her skin was freezing. "Hurry. Ella's as cold as Ice." Jasper and me towered over Ella as we rushed down the Ally. A white 1996 ford clubwagon twelve seating van was at the end of ally. Jacob threw one of the doors open and Edward hoped in, taking Ella from my hands.

"Nice work Emmett." Edward said as he carefully pulled Bella into the back of the van. "Okay. Let's get moving." Carlisle had a furious look on his face as he appeared out of nowhere, and got into the drivers seat. Jacob and Seth took the middle four seats, and me and Jasper sat beside him. The rest of them filed in the left over seats. It was three rows of four seats. Alice, Renesmee, and Bella took the back with Edward and Ella. Then Rosalie and Esme sat next to Carlisle. It felt weird for all of us to be in the same car.

"Emmett..." I jumped when Ella said my name, and turned in my seat. Ella was still being cradled and Edwards arms. Bella stroked her hair gently, fighting back the dry sobs that were about to escape her. Ella moaned, which made Bella whimper. Everybody knew what she was thinking. The rest of the ride fell silent, as Carlisle sped off trough Italy. I put my head in the palms of my hands, knowing Bella was right.

We had failed.

* * *

**So here's chapter fifteen. I'm having so much fun writing this. It gets so boring duiring the summer. Thanks for reading, and I'll have the next chapter soon.  
**


	16. Planes and nightmares

**Here's the next Chapter. I'll start on the next one as soon as I can. I've started writing a new story, so I'm getting held up. Not to mention schools starting soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Also I don't know what a private Jet looks like, so this is just my vision of one.**

* * *

**Ella POV**

I was drifting into a never ending sea. It's icy water was pulling me down and I was surrounded by the cold water. My body fell numb as I floated trying to contain the last of the air I had left. I stared up at the surface above me, and tried to fight the current, but my dad suddenly appeared. He was floating beside me, and pulled me into a light hug. My lungs were burning as I fought out of my dads grasp. I needed air. He was pulling me deeper into the ocean, and farther away from my only chance of living. I tried to swim away, and my father kissed my forehead. His voice echoed through the ocean.

"Why are you trying to leave? I thought this was what you wanted my dear. To be with us forever. I'm giving you that chance my sweet Ella. We can drift into the endless sea. You can stay in my arms. We'll be together forever, just as you hoped." My dad gave me his fatherly smile, before I lost all of my air, and opened my mouth letting the sea water fill my throat. "Sleep now, my Ella..." Then everything went black, and I was pulled into the dark sea. I lost all of my senses. My heart had stopped beating, my hearing was no more, and my eyes closed tightly. It was over. I was dead. Never to see my family again.

I thought it was over. I thought my life had ended. But then when I awoke, I cried in relief, taking in hard gasps. Somebody pulled me into their arms and rocked me gently. "She's awake!"

"Oh thank heavens." Someone held me tightly as I buried my face into their chest. I felt so different. So changed. I couldn't remember a thing that had happened. Where was I? I could hardly manage to open my eyes and when I did, I broke into deeper sobs. My family stood around me. They had looks of relief washed on their faces. I tried to sit up, but my dad held me close. I looked up at him, and I saw the pain in his eye's. _Dad..._

I tried to talk, but only a croak came from my throat. "What Ella? What is it?" I couldn't get my voice past my throat. It was so dry. I looked around and saw a cup of water sitting on a table in the far corner. I was so parched, and couldn't get my plea's from my throat. I jumped from my dads lap without thinking and progressed to the water, only stumbling to the ground and being caught by Renesmee. I moaned as my sister held my head from hitting the floor. I coughed and tried to push her off. Two cold arms grabbed me again and pulled me back to one of the three sofas in the small strange shaped room. "No- Water-" My voice was so dry, so tight, the words made no sense.

"Ella, calm down. Your still very weak. Just relax, dear." Carlisle begged from across the room. I shook my head in protest trying to get up again. I looked at the water on the table and tried to reach for it, but my muscles refused to move.

"Ella. What is it?" My mom asked. I hadn't noticed she was stroking my hair. I practically screamed it, but it only came out as a broken stereo. "WATER!" Seth jumped off the sofa, and yanked the glass of water off of the table. He quickly handed it to me, and I grabbed it pouring the contents down my throat. I gasped as my throat came loose, and air began to fill my lungs at a normal pace.

"Holy... Did she just drink water?" Emmett sat on one of the sofa's dumbfounded. I swear it was like every one was expecting me to be a new person. "Ella... Do you feel _any_ different?"

I stared in shock at Jasper. His eyebrows were creased like he was looking for something. I was the one staring dumbfounded. I leaned into my fathers chest, unable to recall anything that had happened. I calculated the memories in my head. What happened? I stared at the family in confusion. Jasper was still waiting for my reply, Emmett was staring at the empty glass I still held in my hand, Carlisle and Esme were conversing quietly at the edge of the room. Jacob, Seth, Rosalie, and Alice were watching me warily.

"Why is everyone acting so strange?" I asked sitting up in my dad's lap. He pulled me back into his chest, and stared blank into space. "Dad... Talk to me." The whole room looked away from me. Everyone except Carlisle.

"Ella... You were- bitten. Don't you remember?" I thought it over and recalled no memory of the being bit. All I remembered was falling asleep on Seth's fur. What the hell had happened to me? I shook my head at Carlisle and then broke out into whimpers. My mom shushed me, saying it was all right, while my dad held my head to his chest.

"Oh Ella. I'm so sorry." My dad whispered, and began stroking my head. I was so confused. What the hell happened? I closed my eyes and leaned even deeper into my fathers stone chest. I had to admit I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't dare look at my skin. What if I was a vampire now. It didn't make since if I were. I was parched and all I wanted was water. Vampires wanted blood, if I'm not mistaken. Suddenly a pain shot through my arm and I grabbed it, only pulling away quickly.

My skin was hard as stone. _Ella. Please calm down. _Alice was suddenly in front of me, and gently touched my cheek. It was only then that I realized I was hyperventilating. I bit down on my lip to keep in my screams. Then I pulled from my dads chest, and got up. My Dad, Carlisle, and Mom all protested by my sudden action, but I ignored them taking uneasy steps. I had just taken in my surroundings, and realized I was on a plane. A private jet. I rushed to one of the many small windows on the plane, and saw we were flying over an ocean. _AN OCEAN!_

I screamed and backed away, remembering the horrible dream I had just recently had. I fell to the floor, not surprised when half the family tried to calm me. Jasper gripped my shoulder trying to send a calm wave around me, but he couldn't get passed my barrier. My sister begged me to breath, and I gasped surprised I had been holding my breath. My mom pulled me toward her begging me to calm down. What was I supposed to do... Smile and laugh that all of this had finally ended. No. I knew this wasn't over.

Oh God, please help me. I pushed my family away and stood. I saw a door to a bathroom nearby, and rushed to it before any one could stop me, at vampire sped. No way. I shoved the door open and quickly locked it. Then I fell to the ground and broke into sobs. I was scared stiff, and my stone skin ached all over. I looked at my hard hands through my blurry eyes. My new pale skin made me blend in with the floor of the bathroom. I stood and looked into the small oval mirror above the tiny sink. Black eyes stared back at me, and I screamed, backing up against the bathroom wall. This couldn't be!

"Ella, honey. Please open the door." My moms soft velvet voice came from the other side of the door. The door was being pulled at but I ignored it, staring at the stranger in the mirror. The stranger was frightened, with very pale skin, that made her long brown hair stick out more. Her black eyes had disbelief in them, but as I stared I saw no recognition. This wasn't me. I looked like a _vampire_...

"ELLA! OPEN THIS DOOR, RIGHT NOW!" My fathers furious voice came through the door. _Do it now, or I'll tear the door off it's hinges. _I shuddered at the thought, and walked slowly toward the door. I turned the lock, but I barely had a chance to open the door before it was thrust open and I was yanked out. My fathers grip surprisingly didn't hurt anymore. At least the super strength was coming in handy. I was in tears, again, by the time dad managed to get me back to the sofa where Alice and mom sat. Esme stood from her own sofa and grabbed a blanket from the couch. Before I knew it, I was in my fathers arms again, being wrapped into a blanket.

I protested some more, but protesting was getting me nowhere. So I closed my eyes, biting my lips as the tears began to flow again. Vampires couldn't cry... Let alone drink water. What's wrong with me? The family must have thought I was asleep again, because they began to talk.

"Edward- What the hell? She just drinked a glass of water. What kind of sick joke is this?!" Emmett's voice boomed across the plane. I tightened my eyes not wanting to see his face. He was right to be shocked. I looked everything like a vampire, but I acted like a freak. This isn't what I hoped would happen when I became one of them. Why do I always have to be the outcast.

Rosalie growled, "Shut up Emmett! Ella might hear you. Besides, she's got enough to worry about."

"I'm going to call and update Sam." Jacobs voice muttered through the room. I heard his footsteps, and then the bathroom door closed.

"What are we going to do Edward? The Volturi might be at our door in a matter of days." Rosalie growled sending a shiver down my spine. I couldn't believe the Volturi was still after me. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

"The best thing to do would be to move. We could go to the other side of the world, or to some secluded town. The Volturi wouldn't find us for centuries, and Ella would be safe."

"That would never work Edward. Ella loves Forks. She'd never agree to something like that." Jasper said, and then I heard a growl build up in my fathers chest. I grabbed his shirt, unsure of what he'd do.

"Ella?" I leaned deeper into his chest, tightening my grip on his shirt. I wanted to die. I didn't want to run anymore. Just kill me already. A fresh stream of tears trailed down my cheeks. "Just kill me..." I whimpered through my tears. My father tensed and pulled me out of my position, forcing me to face his hurt eye's.

"Ella! Why would you say that? We love you." I shook my head not meeting his eyes. I didn't want to do this anymore. I wanted to be free from this hell. The volturi would be after me for who knows how long. I didn't want to have to face them. To deal with their wishes for me to be one of them. Apart of the Volturi. Hadn't they gotten enough revenge on my family. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Let me be.

"Enough Ella! You need to pull yourself together. Everything will be okay. We'll protect you with our lives, and-"

"That's just it dad. I don't want you to risk your life for me. I don't want my family to be in danger, because the Volturi wants vengeance. I just want to be safe... Able to be Ella again. Able to go to school, and hang with my friends, and..." I broke out into sobs and fell back into my dads chest. Just end it... End it please!

My mom began to stroke my hair again and her motherly touch eased the pain in my abnormal beating heart. I relaxed and then closed my eye's, now only silent tears were streaming down my cheek. I began to doze out of unconsciousness again, but this time I had a dreamless sleep.

**Edward Pov**

Ella had finally fallen asleep in my arms. Her strange beating heart was the only thing I heard now. Her words were taunting my head, and sending a pain to my heart, _'Just kill me'._ Those words would stick in my head for all eternity. Ella didn't want to run anymore. She didn't want to hide in a foreign country, miles away from her home in forks. She just wanted life to be normal again. But let's face it. What was normal in this family?

"I just thought of something!" Alice screamed, and jumped up and down on the plane._ 'I'm sorry about this Edward.'_

I gave Alice a confusing glare as she continued to jump up and down. "What if we move to Alaska? The more vampires the better." Alice's words stunned me, and then I broke into protest's. "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" I yelled. _'Edward... Keep it down!' _Rosalie hissed in her head nodding at Ella. I sighed and relaxed into the sofa. There was no way I was taking Ella to Alaska. A.K.A Tanya. Bella touched my hand softly and whispered, "It's a good idea Edward. We'll handle Tanya, but the more vampires the more the Volturi will hesitate. Just think of it as a few years, and then we'll move."

The whole plane broke out in agreement, and I let out a disapproving sigh. This was the best this family could come up with? "Fine..." I closed my eye's trying not to wake up my daughter. I really was against this, but the family was right. It would be safer. Just then Ella moaned and shot up in my lab. She heald her stomach and I could hear the growls of emptiness. When was the last time she ate? She relaxed back into my hands, and bit her lip, trying to hide her hunger.

"Dad..." Ella looked up at me suddenly. _What Ella? _She gulped and said, "I wanted to know if... If I could-" She bit her lip and then sat up again. I supported her weary that she was still weak. She suddenly began to blush, which was unexpected for a vampire. Oh right... Ella wasn't like a vampire.

"I heard that dad." Ella muttered, and then scooted off of my lap in between me and Bella. "Sorry Ella. What is it you want?" Ella looked toward the ground ashamed, and then smiled.

"I was wondering if I could have some Pizza. I'm starving." That made Emmett burst into laughter and Rosalie began slapping him, trying to get him to shut up.

"What?! What did I say?" Ella asked in confusion. Before I knew it the whole family, Jacob, and Seth, were howling in laughter. I sighed and gave Ella a smile. "I'll go ask the ships attendant, Ella. I'm sure they have some."

Ella smiled, and whispered, "Good. Because Alec stole my Pizza in Italy, and I didn't get a single bite. That selfish vampire." I sighed, then stood and walked toward the attendants room. As I left I was suddenly chuckling by Ella's words. At least she still had some humor.


	17. New life

**Okay this chapter is a very long one, and covers a lot of the story. But I wan****ted to move my story along. I don't really want to go over twenty chapters, so time has gone by. The Cullen's have been with the Denali for a few weeks now** **and Ella has taken to her new life well. But her life is about to change once again. I just thought I'd share that with you.**

**I'm really happy about all of the reviews, and how much people like my story. I don't own Twilight as you all know, but it's alot of fun to write this story. (Oh... This isn't the last chapter, if that's what your thinking.) =)**

* * *

**_3 weeks later..._**

**Ella POV**

"Ella! I know you did it. Where the hell is my diary?!!" Tanya barged into my room just seconds after I hid her diary under my mattress. She would have to kill me for it, because I was getting interested by how much a stalker she was. I sat on my bed staring at the ceiling when she furiously charged in, and nailed me to the bed.

"Where is it?!!" She growled. I gave her a light smile and whispered casually, "My Tanya. I never knew you had such descriptive words for my father. Luscious, zesty, and Hot-To-The-Core. It's rather interesting."

She let out a furious snarl, tore me off the bed, and pinned me against the wall making bits of concrete fall to the floor. "WHERE IS IT?!!!" I smiled and touched her forehead. Soon I was sending her visions of the sun setting over a beautiful mountain. She stood dazed watching the beautiful sky of light pink, dark blue, fire red, and gold. I grinned and let her go when I was sure her grasp was released from my shoulders. "You were saying?" I whispered kindly to her. She stared at me in shock, shook her head, and walked clumsily out the door.

I began to count down in my head. Three... Two... One.

"Edward! Your daughter is hypnotizing me again! And tell her to give me back my diary, or I'll turn her over to the Volturi my self!" I chuckled to myself and took back out Tanya's diary, turning to the page I was recently on. I began to read, when I was sure my father was at the door.

**Dear diary,**

**Today the Cullen's came over for a week of vacation. I'm hoping that tonight I can really persuade Edward to be mine. I will do anything to get that hot body all over me. His soft lips on my skin, my hands all over his**-

My dad yanked the diary from me and thrust it at Tanya, who was standing speechless at the door. He seemed to be calm, but trying to remain as fatherly as he could. _'I know you have good intentions Ella, but don't think your leaving this time ungrounded. I promise I'll yell as quick as I can, but you will be punished for your actions."_

Then he raised his voice so it sounded like he was mad at me. "Ella... What did I say about touching things that aren't yours? You are really in trouble this time." I looked at Tanya who was infuriated. _'I'll get you vampire freak. You just wait.'_

"Tanya, you may leave. I can handle this." Tanya's feet were planted firmly in the ground, having no intention to obey my dad's command. "No Edward. This time I want to make sure she's punished good. Her annoyance is driving me to the edge." I chuckled under my breath, and Tanya heard. She growled at me. _'Watch it you fruit sucking piece of stone.'_

I broke out laughing at her insult and muttered, "Thank you Tanya. What a lovely compliment." She was soon sending death glares at me. _'Keep it up freak. Aro's a phone call away.'_

"Enough Tanya! Get out, and let me handle this." My dad pointed toward the hallway, and Tanya growled as she clutched her diary and stomped out of the room. I watched her amused, and then jumped when my dad was grabbing my hair.

"Ella! Why can't you ever be like your sister. Why do you have to misbehave, and treat Tanya like she has no feelings. I expected you to know better..." He wasn't pulling hard on my hair, and the whole time he yelled, he had a small grin on his face. I pretended to be in agony, letting out small whimpers. I heard Emmett's laughter, and Jasper's annoyed sighs. They knew me and my dad were acting. Everyone except Tanya.

_'Finally that Jerk is getting what she deserves. I hope she looses all her hair for reading my diary out loud._'

"Now Ella. I'm going to think long and hard about your punishment, and when I get back I expect a full apology to be waiting for Tanya." My dad gave me a crooked grin, and then pretended to furiously charge out of the room. I grinned and fell onto my bed. I loved picking on Tanya. She always had her eyes on my father, and it always sent creepy shivers down my spine. When was she going to learn that dad is a happily married man? Never...

I jumped when my cell suddenly rang. I pulled it out and saw it was Renesmee. She had gone back to college a week after we returned home. Jacob and his pack promised to be ready if we were in need of their assistance, but of course they were in Washington still. Who could blame them. Alaska was cold, and dreary.

I opened my cell and Renesmee suddenly began to scream on the receiver. Because of my new vampire hearing, the scream was busting my ear drums.

"Oh Ella, you're not going to believe this!! After Jacob drove me to the airport, and I got on the plane, guess what I found in my bag when I got to my dorm..." She was overly excited about something, so I decided to play along, and smiled, "What Renesmee?"

She screamed like Alice did when Jasper bought her a new Porsche last year. "A RING!! Jacob slipped it into my bag unexpectedly, and I found it along with a not- Hang on, I'll read it to you." She had a quick pause and was back in seconds, "Dear Nessie... I long for the day till your in my arms once again. To know the bond I share with you, I have given you this ring in hope you'll except it and be mine forever. Enjoy your three years of college, and soon you'll return and hopefully be Mrs. Black. I can only hope my dear love that you will want the same thing. If not so, the ring is yours and I will wait for you... Forever yours Jake..." I could tell she was smiling now, and from across the country I could see Jake in her mind. Her and him holding hands, saying there 'I do's' and then dancing all night long to her favorite song. Then going to an island and-

"Renesmee! Please stop. I'm still here and your mind is not looking pretty." Renesmee laughed on the other line and then began to scream again.

"Oh Ella, I'm so happy. I'm going to be Jake's forever, and nobody can ever tear us apart. You are so being my maid of honor. Don't you dare forget it!" Then she said a quick I love you and hung up. I chuckled and put my phone away, listening to her last thoughts. _'Don't you dare tell any one yet.'_

I smiled and jumped off the bed walking for the door. I had blocked the whole conversation behind one of my walls so no one heard. I sailed down the stairs and was met by my mom. She grabbed me and pulled me to the side. "Who was that on the phone, and why weren't you letting us hear?" I just shrugged, gave mom a light kiss on the cheek, and rushed into the living room. The whole family, and the whole Denali clan stared at me speechless. Tanya growled in the corner of the room.

"We thought your moment of silence meant you were dead. What a huge disappointment." She hissed and then stomped out of the room. Emmett broke out laughing, and Rosalie began smacking him on the head. "Shut up. The poor girl's secrets have been violated by your niece, and you just continue to laugh!" Emmett stopped and stared at his wife. Then he broke out into laughter again. I heard some sighs from the family and Kate was shooting me death glares across the room. _'Why can't you leave my poor sister alone. Her hearts been broken, and your not helping out. Keep it up and you'll wish the Volturi will find you.'_

Alice suddenly appeared when she saw my hair, and let out a horrified scream. "Edward! Look what you did! I spent an hour on your daughters hair, and you just had to pull it and ruin it! What kind of brother are you?" Alice turned to father who held my mothers hand in the corner of the living room which we were in. The two sofas had already been taken up.

I jumped when Alice suddenly grabbed my hand, and yanked me out of the living room and back up stairs. I was shoved through Alice's room and forced into her giant bathroom. She put me on a stool and began to fix my hair, furiously. I growled not really caring about how my hair looked, but then stopped and grabbed my head. There was a strange throbbing in it, and seconds later I was pulled from my surroundings and staring at a huge castle. This was the castle in Volterra. The one in which I ran through it's stone passage's searching for a way out. I was in it's garden, in front of a stone fountain. Why was I here? Why did my mind take me to this awful place? Come on brain, you can't do this.

Two cloaked figures suddenly walked by me deep in conversation. "Aro has left to America. He say's the Cullen's are in Alaska, and Ella is going to be ours by the end of the day." I recognized the dark figures voice, knowing it was Jane, and followed her inside the castle. I knew I was just a haze of wind flying through the present time in Volterra.

"Demetri and Felix have returned, and are not aloud to speak with Ella until she has agreed to be one of us." Jane continued and I chuckled. Yeah... I was going to be one of them.

"Well thank you for the update Jane. It gets rather annoying when you have no clue where everyone's gone. I mean half the guard, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Alec, and Heidi disappear and I'm stuck in confusion. Just goes to show you how useless I am these days." The voice I heard from the stranger was unfamiliar, but I knew now she was Volturi.

"Oh shush Renata. Even though Ella has a shield like you... _(and many other things)_... Doesn't mean Aro will dispose of you. You're family." Jane whispered in reassurance.

"Thanks Jane... So who has to babysit the brat when we get her." Renata asked, trying to change the subject. Jane chuckled and answered, "Alec and Caius. We were supposed to have Demetri and Felix do it. But because of there punishment, we had to get Alec and Caius to do it. There not to ecstatic about it."

"None of us are..." Renata muttered, "Except for Aro of course."

"Poor guy. He just lost his best friend Carlisle. I wonder how Carlisle's taking it-"

"Who cares! Carlisle and his family deserve what their getting. I'm tired of watching Aro bend the rules for them. It's about time we got some payback." I couldn't take Renata's words anymore. I faded the vision and reappeared in the bathroom, but then I realized, Alice wasn't the one behind me.

Alec stood behind me, with the biggest grin spread on his face. "Hello Ella. Miss me?" I screamed, but somebody's cold hand covered my mouth. "Come Marcus. The guard can't hold off the Cullen's much longer." I was pulled out of the room in a heart beat, and struggled in their grasp. I was forced down stairs where the family stood, completely out of it. I tried to push my shield out to block Alec's power, but something sharp was plummeted into my skin.

"Are you sure this will work?!" Marcus growled at one of the figures in the room. Tanya. She nodded and explained, "Her body is that of a vampire, but her blood, mind, and spirit is human. The venom Caius sent into her couldn't get into the blood stream, and only affected her outer body. If I'm right, this sterilizer from Carlisle's medical kit should have her sleeping in no time." I stared at the family, but all of them were still in a trance. Everyone except mom, who was being pinned against the wall by Caius.

"No! Leave Ella alone. She doesn't belong with you all. She's my child. Please let her be!" The last thing I remember was my mom screaming my name. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Still Ella POV**

I awoke by the bright sunlight traveling into the room from a glass window on the wall. The room was unfamiliar, and I could tell it was in the main castle of Volterra. At least I wasn't forced back into the dungeon and underground passage area of the castle. The main building was so much more comforting. The bed I lied on had a soft mattress, and a warm blanket was draped over me. The smell of Lilacs was coming through the cracks on the glass window. A desk and dresser was in the room. Three doors were sprawled around the room. One to get in the hallway, one for the bathroom, and one as a closet I guess.

Standing was effort for me, because my head felt like a dizzy mess, but I managed and walked to the glass window. It had been nailed shut by the looks of it, and I had no energy to tear it open and jump out. My skin shined in the sunlight, but it didn't have a sparkle edge to it sadly. I sighed and turned, then screamed, when I saw Alec with a crooked grin on his face. He sat in a wooden chair, tapping on a glass of red liquid in his hand. He saw me staring at it and nodded at me.

"Tanya told us that you can eat human food, but also you have a taste for blood every once and a while. I guess that explains the gold eye's. Sadly, we don't allow gold eyes in this place unless their a guest, my dear sister. So were going to have to change that. I know you'll hate me for this, but if you drink the blood I have a plate of warm Pizza waiting for you." He stared at the red glass for a moment and then up at me. "One drink... And I promise you that the Pizza is all yours."

I stared at the glass and sniffed in the scent. It was luscious, but it was human. I was a vegetarian. There was no way that liquid was getting sent into my body. I growled, and turned my back from him, only being twirled around and smashed against a wall. "Enough, child! The drinks going in your body, whether you like it or not." Then he grabbed my chin and opened my mouth pouring the tasty liquid into it. I didn't swallow the tasty blood, but I did spit it in Alec's face. He growled as drops of blood fell from his face, and he charged out of the room. I smiled glad I had won. But then I growled when he, Aro, Caius, and Marcus entered the room a moment later.

"You know what to do..." Aro muttered to the other three, and Caius and Marcus pulled me off the wall. Each had a hold of one of my arms. Alec grabbed my brown hair, and pulled my head back so that I was looking at the ceiling. A cold hand stroked my stone cheek and then trailed to my chin, opening my mouth slightly.

I struggled in their grasp, and begged him not to. He sighed and whispered in his head, _'You'll think me for this later. If not in a century, we still have all eternity. And there's no way I'm loosing my little prize.'_

With that he poured a new cup of blood down my throat and quickly closed my mouth holding it shut. I didn't want to drink it, but little by little it slid down my throat until all of it was gone. My heart began to accelerate and my breathing through my nose increased. "It's done. Her eye's are changing. Well done men." Caius and Marcus released me, soon followed by Alec. I glared at Aro, who was sending me a menacing grin. Then without thinking, I charged at him and threw him against the wall.

"You monster! You can't keep me here like this. I won't cooperate. No matter what you do. I won't cooperate a single day." Aro stared at me calmly, and then sighed, "I know that Ella, And that's why I have to say this. You have no choice... If you don't give up your past, and work for me now, I'll send Jane and Alec to kill your friends Samantha and John. Maybe even your secret lover Seth. I know he has feelings for you. Even Marcus could see it. When you were laying on top of him a few weeks ago, we saw the passion he had for you."

I growled and hit the wall beside him, making pieces of concrete tumble to the floor. "YOUR LYING!! Seth is a family friend! I would have known if he loved me. He never showed it once." Aro chuckled and shook his head. Then pulled something from his dark cloak and twirled it in his fingers. "Ask him. I'm sure he'll tell you it's true." He held out the phone, and I glared at him. Nobody had ever loved me before, so why would Seth. It had to be a lie. And John and Samantha... They wouldn't harm them. They just couldn't.

OH SETH! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!

I knew if he did love me, it could never be. He was going to imprint soon, and forget about me completely. He was just a brother to me. That's all he was.

I fell to the floor in tears, and curled up into a ball. I placed my head into my jeans soaking the material with my sobs. Aro and Marcus left the room after a while, but Alec and Caius placed me onto the bed. I sat there still sobbing. I wanted my family, I wanted my friends, I wanted my bed in Forks, and I wanted to end this. Renesmee had just gotten proposed to, and I would never be there to see her wedding. Never be their to stand at her side when she say's those two meaningful words.

"I'm so sorry Renesmee." I whispered into my jeans. Alec sat next to me, and touched my arm gently. _'I'm sorry it has to be this way, Ella. We just need you in the guard. Your talents are more amazing than anything we've seen. You can see your family again in the future, but you have to be-'_

"Don't you dare talk about my family Alec! You have no right!" I yelled into my jeans, and felt Alec pull away from me. He got off the bed, and sighed. I didn't care if they were watching me or not. I just wanted to be free. I wanted to go home. How hard was that. To just let me go home. I cried for hours with Alec and Marcus not removing their gaze on me. I just wanted to be left alone. A hand touched my arm softly and I growled, "Go away Alec! Just leave me alone!"

"Ella..." I froze and bit my lip. It couldn't be...I looked up and stared into the eyes of Demetri. He was in front of me, and Alec growled, "Don't do anything rash Demetri. Your still in trouble."

Demetri ignored him and came a step toward me, only a few inches from where I sat on the bed. "Demetri..." He gave me a light smile, and sat down beside me. Before I knew it I was in his arms. He stroked my hair and whispered calming words in my head. I cried into his dark cloak, and he wrapped it around me, now holding me to his hard chest.

"I'm so sorry Ella..." He whispered, and then kissed me lightly on the forehead. _'I'm not going anywhere, love.' _We sat there for hours, me in his arms. I shot my mind across the ocean, and stopped in America. I went to the cliffs of La Push and sat on it's edge, staring out to the beautiful sea. I took Demetri with me, and he stared amazed. "Ella...?"

"If you want to leave just say so. But I'll be here for a while, so don't expect me back soon." I muttered, still curled into a ball.

"I... I have to go..." He stuttered, still amazed by what I had done. "Then let go..." I whispered, and he did just that, disappearing completely, and leaving me alone in my thoughts.

Literally.


	18. Spirit Travel

**Demetri POV**

Ella had been gone for two days now, and I knew I should have never left her. Her body was lied out on the bed and she was lifeless. Her eyes had been closed, because I was getting tired of staring at her blank black ones. I sat beside her, holding her hand, waiting for her to come back. To return to me. _Come on Ella, come back._

"Demetri, I can't take this anymore! She can't stay in there for all eternity!" Felix was pacing around the room, pressing his temple. I sighed and turned toward him, "I know Felix. But unless you have any ideas on how to talk to her, we have to be patient."

"That's easy for you to say. I'm not the patient type." Felix growled and then came to tower over Ella. He sat next to her like me on the opposite side of the bed. He stroked her beautiful brown hair as she continued to lay limp. _'Please Ella. Please come back to me.'_

Her thumb suddenly trailed down my palm, and her grip tightened on my hand. I looked at her, and her dark black eyes stared at me. A hint of silver dashing through the middle of them.

"Thank you! I was so close to slapping you silly, Ella." Felix muttered and charged out of the room.

It was quite between the two of us, and her hands still held a grip on mine. "It got really lonely you know..." I stared at her in confusion and she smiled, "When you left, I was alone. It wasn't very comforting." She sat up weakly still holding my hand. "And you missed the most beautiful sunset." She released my hand and let out a moan.

"Man I'm starving. You got any Pizza." She asked, pulling her knees to her chest. I nodded and stood, but she grabbed my hand. "Wait! Don't leave me. The food can wait. I don't want to be alone." I stared at her in shock, and then sighed. She scooted over an inch and I took that as a sitting gesture. She had let go of my hand now, and grabbed her knees, as I sat beside her. She gave me a smile, but I could tell there was still a lot of pain in her eye's.

"Your very observant." She whispered, obviously reading my thoughts. "You're catching on Demetri. Now are you going to stop bantering in your head? I need to ask you a question."

I sighed and nodded, "What do you want, Ella?" She hesitated biting down on her lip. She began to rock back and forth slowly, and stopped when she realized what she was doing.

"I was just wondering... What does the Volturi actually do?"

**Ella POV**

I was walking through our forest of Forks. I stood a distance from the house where the werewolves and my family were discussing motives. I couldn't gain enough courage to let my mind travel into the white mansion. I just listened from the distance, hearing my fathers yells from inside.

"We can't just sit here, we have to take action. My daughter needs us, and you're all saying that there's nothing we can do. What happened to fighting?"

"Edward. You know the Volturi's too strong. They'll kill us all if we try. I'm sure the whole guard is alert, and are prepared to attack a Cullen or werewolf if they get the chance."

"But what about Ella, Carlisle? She doesn't deserve this. She's an innocent child." My father protested, The whole room agreed to this and then Emmett yelled, "I SAY WE GET MY NIECE BACK! EVEN IF WE HAVE TO START A DAMN WAR!"

I heard agreements from the family and wolves. Everyone agreed except Carlisle, Esme, and Sam. The adults of course.

"Enough!" Carlisle yelled. The house went quiet and everyone stopped to listen. "War isn't always the answer. I know Aro, and I believe there is still compassion in his stone heart. I will go to Italy and talk to him. Maybe I can convince him that what he is doing is wrong."

"No Carlisle. If you go to Italy, I'm going to." My father growled. I couldn't handle this anymore. I tore myself into the house, and found everyone conversing in the living room. My father sat beside my mom, who looked in pain. Of course she had a right to be. I was taken right from under her. The Volturi took away the child she had loved and adored.

I walked up to my father who was still screaming in the room, and grabbed his hand in his lap. If he felt he didn't show it, because he kept yelling. Okay... Think meadow. And soon me and dad were suddenly in the meadow. His meadow. He stared dazed and then turned to the owner of the hand that held him. "Ella?" His face was that of pure shock, and he almost let go of my hand.

"Don't let go dad. If you do you'll return to your body, and I won't get to speak to you." My dad stared at our hands in shock.

"How is this possible, Ella?" Dad asked, tightening his grip on my hand.

"It's my power father. I can let my spirit... I guess you can call it... Go to areas in present time. I can take anyone else as long as I have a hold on them while I'm there. Though in your case I was shocked I could do it. I didn't know my spirit was capable of traveling with someone I never physically touched."

My dad stared at me amazed, and then pulled me into a hug. "So I guess this means your still being held in Italy?" He asked weakly. I just gave my father a nod and then pulled away from him, still holding one of his hands. "I came here to talk to you dad. I have been... I'm going to call it spirit traveling... For almost two days, and I can't hold back my urge any longer."

My father touched my face lightly, as if he was still unable to believe I was really here. "Ella... Why did you want to talk to me? Why not your mom, or someone else."

I chuckled and shook my head. "First of all my powers are worthless on mom. And second of all... I always feel a comfort when I'm around you. And comfort is what I need." My father looked at me with sorrow, and rage.

"I'm going to get you out of this Ella! No matter what happens, we'll save-" I placed a finger to his lips and smiled. He was slightly taller than me, so I had to tilt my head to gaze into his golden eye's. When he saw my eyes he cringed. _'There giving you human blood aren't they. Those sick bas-'_

"Dad... Please don't yell. I don't know when I'll get a chance like this again. Aro has me on close watch, and the Volturi know about my friends Samantha and John. If they know I'm visiting you, they'll most likely kill them as punishment. That's why I want the whole family to stay here. I need you all to keep an eye on my friends. If one of the Volturi were to come and try to kill one, I would pray one of you would stop them."

"Ella. Were coming to save you in-" I put my whole hand over his mouth now, silencing his words. "Please dad. I want you to promise me one thing." I stared at him, and small tears began to trail down my cheek. I removed my hand grabbing my dads other hand.

"Anything Ella." I looked into my fathers eye's deeply and whispered, "Promise you won't come to save me..."

My dad stood dumb struck and looked down at me, the pain already visible in his eye's. "I know you think I'm crazy dad. But I won't let you get hurt. Aro knows I have a talent I'm hiding, and he's very keen on figuring it out. He won't hesitate to kill any of you, if it means keeping his '_prize'."_

"Ella... I can't let you do this. You can't tell me to not rescue you." I nodded at my father and whispered, "But I can try."

He sighed and grabbed me into a hug. _'Oh no! He's dead... I just know it.' _Dad and me chuckled hearing Alice's panicked thoughts.

"So is it a promise?" My father thought my question over for a moment, gave a loud paining sigh, and then nodded. "I just don't know how the rest of the family will take it." He muttered, still listening to Alice's thoughts.

"I know dad. I love you so much." I whispered, wrapping my arms around my fathers neck. My dad returned my gesture holding my head to his chest, and leaning down to whisper in my ear. "I love you to, Ella. Visit as soon as you can. I will try to hold the family back, but I can't promise they'll listen." I nodded and felt my father stroke my hair. Then he gave me a light kiss on my head, and backed away, still holding one hand. "I love you, Ella. I'm only a sea away, and will be there if you ever need me." I nodded choking up tears.

"You have to go dad, before the family plans your funeral." I gave a weak chuckle at my words and dad gave my a fatherly kiss on the temple of my forehead. "Be careful Ella. And try to drink some animal blood, because your eyes are creepy." I smiled at him and looked at our hands. I wasn't ready to let go. I wanted to stay with him longer. But he needed to give everyone the news.

"I'll see you soon father." I whispered. Now only a single tear fell down my cheek, and my father wiped it away, "I'll be waiting, my dear Ella."

_'Tell mom, and everyone I love them.'_

_'I will sweety.'_

And then he was gone. His cold hand released from mine, and he vanished completely. I broke into tears and fell to my knees in the meadow. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but I couldn't take it. I already missed him. I was going to miss him for all eternity.

_'Please Ella. Please come back to me.' _Demetri thoughts lingered in my head and I sucked in the remaining of my sobs. I was weak from lack of food and blood. I had to get back before I starved. I soared back across the ocean and landed into the room, where both Felix and Demetri sat beside me. Demetri by my knees holding my hand, and Felix by my head, stroking my hair. I could already feel it, considering how close I was to my body.

I sighed, and finally drifted back into my body. I had control once again, and moved my thumb down Demetri's palm. He tensed, and I could feel his thoughts floating in my head, _'Is she awake. Maybe it was just a reflex. I'm so confused.' _I smiled to myself and gave his hand a light squeeze. Then I opened my eye's and stared into his dark crimson ones. He smiled at me relieved and I heard Felix sigh, and mutter, "Thank you! I was so close to slapping you silly." The thought of him slapping me made me chuckle. I dare him.

He left the room suddenly, leaving me and Demetri alone. I smiled at him. The man who had showed me so much passion, even if the punishment was severe. The man who I was growing more and more fond of. Demetri...

"It got really lonely you know..." He stared at me confused and I explained, "When you left, I was alone. It wasn't very comforting." He smiled at me, and I returned his gesture. Then I sat up weakly, not quite use to the sudden weight of my body. I smiled at him adding one more thing. "And, you missed the most beautiful sunset." I could remember all the colors as if I was still there. It was so beautiful, but I would have loved to watch it with someone. And by someone I mean...

My empty stomach let out a growl and I moaned, releasing my grip on Demetri's hand. He stared at me shocked, but I smiled at him, "Man I'm starving. You got any Pizza?" I pulled my knees to my chest curling up into a ball. He nodded and stood, but that's not what I wanted. It was just a question, not a command or anything. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me in shock, "Wait! Don't leave me. The food can wait. I don't want to be alone."

He stood there for a moment in shock, and ran his hand through his dark hair. Then he sighed and sat beside me after I scoot over to give him a little room. I released his hand realizing what I had done, and grabbed my knees leaning into them. I tried to forget I was being held against my will for a slight moment, and let the quiet of the room relax me. _'She looks like she's in so much pain.'_

I smiled and whispered, "Your very observant."

_'Ugh... Mind reader.' _He muttered in his head. I chuckled, "You're catching on Demetri... Now are you going to stop bantering in your head? I need to ask you a question." I waited for his reply, closing my eye's and letting the city of Volterra have it's hold on me.

He let out a sigh and nodded, "What do you want Ella?" It was a kind, friendly tone and so I knew it would be okay to ask.

"I was just wondering..." I began to twirl my long brown hair with my finger. "What does the Volturi actually do?"

The question made Demetri tense and he got up off the bed. He didn't meet my gaze as he spoke. "Ella... I don't think I should-"

"Please Demetri! I have to know what I've gotten myself into." I begged, jumping off the bed, only falling back weakly. Demetri caught me and helped me onto the bed. I really needed to eat something. "I'm sorry Ella. But Aro wishes for me-"

"Demetri! It's time for her to eat. Aro wishes for us to bring her to the castle dining hall." Alec said, now standing in the doorway. He was eying Demetri, with a warning glare, and then he looked towards me. _'Welcome back, Ella. Hope you had a pleasant... Sleep.'_

He shot me a menacing grin, and I gulped. Aro knew... I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. "I did!" I hissed, and then Alec turned and chuckled, walking out the door.

"Wait! Why can't I eat in here? It's not like anyone else will eat with me." I sat on the bed eying Alec suspiciously. He had turned back to me, and smiled. "Aro wishes to speak to you while you eat." Then he turned to Demetri and hissed, "NOW!" Demetri growled while Alec disappeared into the candle lit hall way.

"Come on Ella. I'll take you to the dining-"

"NO!" I yelled and fell back onto the bed. I was so not looking forward to seeing the man who ruined my life. Demetri suddenly yanked me off and I gave him a growl.

"Please Ella. I don't want Aro to have to hurt you, and I know he'll do it if he has a chance. So please just cooperate." He held me by my wrist now, not in an aggressive manner, but in a commanding way. I didn't look at him, furious by how my life had turned out. "FINE!" I hissed, and pulled my wrist from him. He sighed and began to walk out of the small bedroom. I followed, biting my lip to keep from yelling.

The castles halls were much more cheerful than it's passages below. The walls were of a dark stone, but bright candles were along it, and beautiful paintings lined against the wall. We had to go down a long hall way, then down a spiral staircase. We passed through the castles throne room, which held three stone thrones. Finally we arrived into a elegant room. A huge table was in the room, and candlesticks were lit in the middle of the square table. Alec was there when we arrived, and he pulled out a seat right next to the head of the table. I eyed him suspiciously, but took the seat that was offered. There was already a plate of pizza on the table, and a goblet with red liquid. Human blood of course.

"Can I have some water, instead?" Alec chuckled, shook his head 'no', and shoved Demetri out the door. _'I won't be far Ella.' _Demetri whispered in his thoughts, as the door closed behind him and Alec. I was left alone now, and went to have a bite of the mouth watering pizza. But then froze.

"Well good evening, Ella..."


	19. Dinner fun

**Ella POV**

"Well good evening Ella..." I jumped and turned in my seat. Aro was coming through the door, his black cloak flowing behind him as he came. I grabbed my pizza, eating and ignoring him. The taste was so good, and the food helped my empty stomach. But my body was crying for blood. I stared at the red liquid in the gold goblet and shook my head. There was no way in the world. I put the remaining half of my pizza down, and looked at Aro, who had taken the seat next to me, the one at the head of the table. He was eying the pizza with disgust.

"How do you eat that?" He asked curiously. I sat back in my chair, ignoring him, and shrugged. "Your not giving me the silent treatment, are you?" He grabbed my chin, making me look into his crimson eye's. "Oh how I wish I could read your mind Ella. Know exactly what everyone of your powers are." I shoved his hand away and growled, "I'll show you one if you want!"

"Please, go right ahead." He smirked, and I looked away from him. I tightened my fist in fury. _'Maybe you need some encouragement.' _He was out of his seat in a moment, and he touched my cheek, moving my hair behind my ear. "YOUR ASKING FOR IT!!" I growled, jumping out of the chair, and backing up to the side of the room. He followed my movements amused. I growled and ran for the door, but of course it was locked. I pulled my fist back to smash it into two, but Aro caught my wrist and twirled me around to face his dark eyes again.

"Why are you resisting, Ella. You're one of us now. Embrace it." He pulled me back to the table, and picked up the goblet of blood holding it out to me. "Drink it. Be who you're meant to be." He held it out to me, and I crossed my arms in refusal. He chuckled and shook his head. "Aren't you forgetting something child. With a single phone call, I can end your friend Samantha's life."

"NO!" I yelled, and he chuckled extending the drink towards me. "Then drink it. Maybe I'll throw in some water to be nice." I growled and tore the blood from his grasp. He smiled in approval, and watched me waiting till I completed his command.

"Well, here goes nothing." I muttered, and then drink the refreshing blood. It was so tasty, and gave me a surge of strength, making my weak muscles relax in relief. I had enough strength to throw Aro across the room. But I decided it be best not to try. "Better?" He asked, taking the goblet from me. I didn't answer, but walked back to the huge table. Aro followed behind amused.

I took my seat again, furious, and watched Aro as he took his original seat. He eyed me with curiosity, but I ignored him, closing my eye's. I had to fight the urge to spirit travel in front of Aro, knowing he'd use it for his own desires.

"So Ella... How do you favor Volterra? It is your new home after all, and I want you to be comfortable." He waited for my answer, but instead I asked him my own question.

"What the hell do you want with me? You've already ruined my life, and gotten revenge on my family. Isn't that enough?"

Aro gave a loud sigh, and shook his head. Then he leaned forward toward me, his stone hands folded on top of the table. "Who said this was about vengeance Ella? I brought you here, because your talents are out of this world. I need you in this guard Ella. Your powers are more amazing than I thought, even when Tanya first told me about you."

I stared in shock at Aro. So it had been Tanya all along. Not Renesmee. How could I have been so stupid? Tanya despised me ever since I was born, saying I had my moms blood, and that I didn't deserve to be 'Edward's daughter'. How could that monster do this to me?

"Tanya told you! That little freak!" I smashed the table in rage, making it shake in protest. Aro chuckled, "Yes. She told us of your mind reading, and shield months ago. We knew about you for a while, before we came to retrieve you. And then, you demonstrated your little attack that sends my men across the room. I found you even more interesting by that fact. But I must say that's not my favorite part. Because it seems, I just recently learned from Demetri how you can travel by spirit through the world. It's rather interesting, and something I've never seen before in all my years. I'd love a demonstration, if you don't mind. And before you protest, remember of the humans you care so much about."

I gulped and then growled, "FINE!" I grabbed his hand, and I closed my eyes, picturing the great wall of China. We were there in a flash, and Aro's eyes were full of delight. "Amazing! Can people see us?" He began to pull along the wall in amusement. "NO!" I growled, and he turned to me with desire. "We'll then lets put your powers to the test."

What test was he talking about? I shook in fear, trying to return back to the Castle of Volterra, but was to scared to move. "There is a group of rebel vampires down in Spain. I want you to take me to them, so I can see the ruckus they have caused."

"I don't know Aro. I can't really do that, unless I have a vivid picture of the place I want to go." I said, and felt his sharp glare on me. "TRY!"

I growled, and concentrated, trying to picture a large group of vampire's in the land of Spain. My head was throbbing, and I felt Aro's impatient stares as I tried my best. Suddenly we were taken from China, all the way to Spain. A group of about twenty men and woman sat around a fire. They conversed quietly, and Aro seemed to listen as if this was what he'd been waiting for.

"Where are we, Ella?" He asked in a harsh tone. He was business like now, and full of authority. "I- I think we're in Madrid, Spain. But I don't exactly know if I'm right." I whispered, shaking in fear. After a few moments of standing there and listening, Aro smiled at me, and whispered, "You've done well Ella. Lets return now."

I didn't object, and quickly returned the both of us to our own bodies. I panted, as I was brought into my skin, and made my head hit the table where I sat at. Aro sat up beside me, and watched me with a grin. "ALEC!" Alec stormed through the room quickly, and made a light bow to Aro. "Yes, sir?" He asked, straightening, and then stared at me in shock. I hid my face under my hair, as I lied my head on the table.

"Take Ella to her room. Then alert the guard. I want a group heading toward Madrid, Spain in an hour. Destroy the rebels, and bring back no one." Aro ordered. I gasped in shock, and my head flew up off the table. "Destroy them! I didn't know I was signing their death warrants." I spat.

"Oh thank you for reminding me, Ella." Aro stared at me with menacing eye's, then turned back to Alec, "Make sure to give her a glass of water to. She seems famished."

"You can't ignore me! Why didn't you tell me you were going to kill them?!" I yelled, but was pulled roughly out of my chair by Alec, and shoved out of the room. Aro's soft chuckles could be heard from the distance. I was shoved through the castle, ashamed for what I had done. I had just helped Aro in his mission to kill these men and woman. I knew they were cold blooded killers, but helping to kill them made me feel like one.

"So you are as talented as Demetri had proclaimed in his thoughts. We thought he was exaggerating, but boy were we wrong." I growled at Alec's words, and hissed, "What good is talent, if it is used to kill!"

Alec chuckled, but then stopped. He sniffed the air, and then let out a growl. "Crap! Let's go." He shoved me faster through the hall, but I smelled nothing. What was he exaggerating about?

"Jane!" The small girl Jane appeared next to us, at Alec's request, as we rushed through the hall. "What's wrong Alec?"

"Werewolves! I smell them. Alert the guard." Alec spat. I stopped in place, practically being shoved to the ground. "Why have you stopped?! Keep moving!" Alec growled, shoving me forward. But I stopped again. The werewolves were here. What the hell were they thinking? "No! They can't come. They'll get killed." I said this to myself, and turned to Alec in rage. "Don't you dare touch them!" Then I shot him full blast, across the hall. Jane charged at me, but I did the same to her. Then I took off down the hall. I heard yells from behind me, as I ran through the halls of Volterra at vampire speed.

_'Ella. Were outside! Get out of there.' _I heard Sam's thoughts and growled. What was he doing here? I told father to tell him not to come. An alarm then began to ring, as I ran through the halls. I felt like a runaway convict, being shot at by hundreds of bullets.

_'Hurry Ella!' _Seth's thoughts rang through my mind as I ran. _'We're ready to attack.'_

"WHAT?! No Seth!" What was that idiot thinking? They were out numbered by twenty or so guards. Why were they committing suicide? I heard the howls from some where outside, and moaned. _'Ella. Make a turn at this hall.' _It was Demetri's voice now, and I was stunned. Why was he helping me? But I did what he said making a sharp turn on a hall to the right, and running straight into Demetri's arms.

_'Stay quiet. I know a way out of here.' _Demetri proclaimed through his thoughts. I heard the voices of guard coming through the castle, and quickly snatched Demetri's hand, giving him a desperate nod. _'Follow me then.'_

Soon he was running down the hall we were in, darting through door after door, room after room, with his black cloak flowing behind. I ran behind him, still holding his cold but soft hand. Then we suddenly burst through a huge wooden door and appeared in the castle ground's. The area which was field with about twenty werewolves. Jeez their pack was growing. "Ella!" I swept my eye's across the wolves and found Sam, in human form, behind the pack.

"Sam!" Demetri pulled me toward Sam, and the wolves moved aside to let us pass. I ran into Sam's arms, and buried my face into his bare chest. He embraced me for a moment, and then pulled away.

Then I remembered that I was furious with him. "What are you doing here?! I told father to tell everyone to stay in America!"

The wolves snickered around, and I growled, only making them snicker harder. "Well, we weren't going to let Renesmee's maid of honor miss the wedding." I couldn't contain my smile, and gave him one last hug. "Thanks Sam." Then the door to the castle of Volterra flew open, and forty vampires came into the field.

"Demetri, take Ella. I don't want her to see this." Sam ordered, and Demetri grabbed me pulling me out of sight. Yanking me away from the war that was about to begin. "What are they doing?! They're going to get themselves killed." I cried, trying to run back to stop them.

Demetri held tight to my hand, and growled. "Stop Ella. They know what they're doing. Aro will surrender when he realizes all of the men he's going to loose. And besides... They are ultimate vampire hunters." I moaned as Demetri pulled me into a garden on the castle grounds. "This should be good. I can already hear the fight breaking out."

I listened for a moment, hearing a bunch of crashes, growls, snarls, barks, and a lot of screams from vampires. Then I smelt it. Smoke. I looked up at the sky and saw the purple dark mist floating toward the sky. The screams grew louder, and I saw Demetri's pained eye's. That was his family, being killed a mile away. "Demetri... Why are you helping me?" I whispered, pulling away lightly from his hand.

He didn't look at me, and stared at the smoke. "Because Ella... You don't deserve any of this." He whispered, and then he growled. "Get behind me Ella!"

I heard Seth's warnings suddenly in my mind. _'Be careful Ella! There's three vampires heading your way.' _I straightened and let out a growl. "There so going down!" I began to walk forward, but another hand grabbed me.A hand I had last touched through spirit. I looked at the arm that the familiar hand held, and then turned around.

"Don't even think about it, Ella. I'm not loosing you so easily this time." My father shoved me behind him, and with surprise, Felix caught me. What the hell? Jasper and Emmett were here too, and they suddenly stood in front of me as the two vampire's came in the field. I stared at the not so strangers in a sudden since of rage, and then without thinking, let out a fierce growl. I walked forward in fury, and Jasper and Demetri held me back. _'No Ella. Let us handle this.' _Jasper warned.

Tanya and Jane snickered at the edge of the garden. Tanya gave me a light wink, and blew a kiss. Jane smiled, and waved menacingly. Jasper and Demetri had to tighten their grip, as I pulled harder trying to get to my prey. Felix joined in, earning glares from Jane. _'Aw... How sweet! Ella has little body guards. Come on Ella, what are you chicken_?'

I had had it. From Tanya's betrayal, to Jane's taunts, I only thought one thing.

They were both going to die!


	20. fight

**Ella POV**

"Well hello Ella. Have a nice sleep?" Tanya twirled her hair in her fingers innocently, but her outstretched grin told me more. "So that's where you've been for the past three days. Helping, and conspiring with the Volturi! You're such a witch Tanya!" My father was growling at her in rage. Demetri, Felix, and Jasper were still trying to hold me back. Emmett though was ready to fight. _'Let's kick some vampire ass!' _My dad gave a smirk at his thoughts, then growled again when Tanya took a step closer.

"Hello Edward. How have you been?" Tanya said, and couldn't help the mute laugh that escaped through her breath. "I don't know Tanya. How should I feel?! The Volturi came to Alaska because of you! He took my daughter from right under my arms, because of you! How should I feel?" My father yelled, and Jasper and Emmett let out a growl.

"And how do you know it was me?" She chuckled, taking another step forward. "It could have been anyone. Your daughter is such a freak, that it's no wonder Aro wanted her. I mean what vampire eats pizza, or drinks water. Freaky." She smiled at me, and whispered, "And let's not forget your also a 'Bella'. A little human freak that should have never been born."

"Shut up Tanya! Don't be jealous that your a worthless vampire, who is only being used as a pawn to get to me!" I yelled taking a step forward, and dragging three restraining vampires with me. "Really Tanya! Why can't you ever face the facts, that dad love's mom more than anything in the world. No matter what you do, he'll never be yours!"

_'Ella, calm down!' _My father warned in his head. But I ignored him and went on, "And don't even think about being jealous that dad was able to have a family. Something you'll never be able to do!"

_'Ella! The human blood is getting to you. You need to relax.' _I shook my head at my father, and then stepped forward again, this time pulling Jasper, Demetri, and Felix a whole foot. "Emmett! Help us!" Jasper growled, as I began to scream in rage. Tanya and Jane were laughing in delight, and I clenched my fists in furry. I moved again, pulling them another foot, Emmett trying to hold me back too. I could feel all the rage I had inside me, and let out a loud growl. I pushed my wall, making the four vampires that restrained me, fly in all different directions. Then I charged forward, hearing my father's protests from behind.

Jane and Tanya were in a crouch as I ran forward. _'That's right Ella, come be who you are. Kill us!' _Jane's words mingled in my head as I hit her full force. I tackled her to the hard ground in rage. I grabbed her neck and let out a loud growl, but then was thrown across the field by Tanya. I heard my fathers growls as I hit the castle wall, making a pile of cement fall on top of me. I shrieked in pain, feeling my muscles burn from the impact. "Aw. Did I hurt the little vampire baby?!" Tanya spat suddenly in front of me, then yanked me off the ground, out of the cement. She held me buy the collar of my filthy shirt and hissed, "Time to die." I growled in furry, but was shoved into the already busted wall. The impact hurt. Curse my weak vampire body.

Tanya kicked me in the leg, making my bone crack, and me shriek in pain. I could feel my leg aching in pain, but trying to heal itself. Tanya snickered by the tears coming from my eyes. "Say your prayers, freak!" I cried in pain, as she shoved me against the wall again. I looked over at the others, and saw them trying to fight off Jane. My father was tackled to the ground, and looked at me with horrified eyes. Emmett tried to run toward me, but Jane had grabbed his foot, and he fell to the floor. Then Jasper, Demetri, and Felix were trying to pull her off of dad and let go of Emmett. But she wouldn't. _'If I die. At least Aro's **prize **will go down with me.' _

My eye's opened in shock. Jane was jealous, that I was Aro's prize. That was the most stupid thing I've heard. Why does jealousy always have to end in violence?

Then I felt a sharp cold stone, dig into my neck. Tanya was biting me, and her venom was dripping through my body, this time I felt it in my blood stream. The burning that would haunt me for the rest of my days."Stop!" I shrieked in pain, still feeling her teeth in my stone skin. _'Maybe I'll just tear your neck to pieces. How does that sound, Ella?' _She pulled on my stone skin, with her hard teeth, but was unable to break my neck apart. I kicked her in the stomach, and she flew back. I held my neck, and then I pulled away quickly. Tanya's venom was dripping in black droplets to the ground. The burning I was beginning to feel in my veins, began to vanish as the venom escaped me. Then the wound in my neck, completely vanished, and became perfectly healed.

"IMPOSSIBLE!!" Tanya shrieked, and charged at me. All dreams of killing her vanished, as I looked at the puddle of black liquid on the ground. What was I? I felt her cold hands pin me back into the castle wall, making more cement fall to the ground. Jane had taken off running by now, and everyone had seen what had happened. They all stared at me open mouthed and in shock.

Tanya growled in furry, and tried to dig her teeth in again, only this time something crashed into her, making her fly off of me. _'Don't you dare touch my Ella!' _A big sandy- colored wolf was pinning Tanya to the ground. "Seth?"

He began to tear the betrayer into pieces, and my father pulled me into his embrace. I pressed my face into his chest in horror. Tanya's screams were echoing all around me. I covered my ears. _'Edward. Get Ella out of here.' _Felix ordered. My dad picked me up, as I smelt burning smoke a few yards away. He held me in his arms, as he ran with me away from the fire. We ran for almost a whole hour before my father finally stopped. He sat me on a bench, in a old rundown park. The sky was cloudy, with small drops of ran tumbling through the trees to the earth. My father sat next to me in silence, staring at the wet ground under us.

"Dad... Is Tanya-" I bit my lip choking back the words. "I'm afraid so Ella. We didn't have a choice. She was looking forward to killing you, and none of us would allow it." Dad whispered, not meeting my eyes.

"I hope the Denali's understand." I whispered softly, closing my eyes, remembering the screams escaping Tanya's throat. My father pulled me into his arms, and kissed me on the head. I curled into my fathers hold, breaking into tears. I cried in pain and felt my father stroke my hair. "Oh Ella..." My father kissed my forehead, and buried his face into my hair.

"You were so close to being killed. I thought I was going to lose you forever. I- I didn't know what to do. I was so lost. I- I'm so sorry..." My father said this to himself mostly, but I knew it was intended for me. I couldn't fight the urge anymore. I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him in a hard grip. "Don't be sorry, Dad. If I had never left the night of my birthday, I would still be human, and still be living in Forks. This was all my fault from the beginning. Ever since I took my first breath of human life, I have been a target to every vampire out there. Been a huge burden to the family. I was always the one to get my family in trouble. I'm so sorry dad. I'm so very very sorry. I-I..." I broke out into deep sobs, and felt my father squeeze me tighter.

_'Your not a burden, Ella. Your my baby girl. Your supposed to get into trouble. That's what being a teenager is all about_. _Having fun, and doing daring things. Never in my life have I ever seen you as a burden to me or anyone else. You and your sister are the best things that have ever happened in my life. I love you so much Ella. I'm never letting you leave again, for as long as I live. Your a Cullen, and will always be.'_ He wiped the tears from my cheek, and I smiled. "Thanks dad." I whispered softly.

"Edward!" We turned to look at Emmett and Jasper, who appeared now in the park. Relief swept across me, and I cried running into my two uncles arms. They embraced me together, and I felt Jasper kiss my head softly.

"What happened?" My father asked, walking toward us. He pulled me back to him, holding me to his side.

"Jane escaped of course, but the Volturi have surrendered. The wolves took out to much of his men, so he had to call a truce. Sam made an agreement with him and he promised to leave Ella in peace. So the fight is over, and thankfully no wolf was harmed." Jasper answered, then looked at me with a smile. "You look like you could use a hot shower." I smiled weakly, leaning more into my father. I was suddenly so tired. I felt like sleeping for a century.

"And Seth? Where is he?" Father asked, holding me tighter.

"Talking to Sam. He's asking if he can return with us." Emmett answered and then muttered in his head, _'This plane read is going to smell bad.' _Me and father chuckled at Emmett, and Jasper stared in confusion. It was finally beginning to feel normal again. Despite the fact that I was a vampire, and the Volturi desires to have my talents. But those weren't important right now.

"Wait! What happened to Felix and Demetri?" Emmett and Jasper frowned, and Jasper growled, "What else would happen to them. They returned to the Volturi, saying that it was their family and they couldn't be apart from them. Demetri did however want me to give you this." Jasper rummaged through his Jean pocket, and pulled out a white envelope. _'I haven't read it. I promise.' _Jasper defended himself. I smiled at him, nodded, and took the envelope.

It had my name on it, in cursive letters. I opened it slowly, feeling my father stare at it as I did. Inside was a white piece of paper holding Demetri's letter on it. I read it with shaky hands.

**Dear Ella,**

**I hope you find a way to forgive that I didn't say this to your face. But I didn't have much time, and I have to make this letter as brief as I can. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met, Ella. I fell for you when I first laid my eyes on you. I helped you escape in hope you wouldn't be stuck in this infernal hell like me. I know I've returned to them, but their my family. What can I say? Anyway, I hope in your mind you can always remember me. The man who was an idiot, and brought a teenage girl to her own death. I'm sorry I couldn't say a good-bye to you Ella, but I don't think I would have found the courage. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and I hope one day in the future we will meet again. I want you to know that whoever you fall in love with, and one day marry in the end, is the most luckiest man in the universe. Be careful Ella, and stay safe. I will miss you dearly. If you ever get a chance, visit my by your... Spirit Traveling thingy. I'd really like that.**

**Take care of yourself Ella. **

**Demetri**

**_P.S- Felix is still waiting to beat you up. Maybe he'll finally get his chance in the future. Until then... Be smart and stay out of trouble._**

I read the note only once and placed it in my filthy jeans. I was going to treasure it for all eternity. My father touched my shoulder gently, and I turned and smiled at him. "Lets get out of here guys. I'm exhausted." I said, and my father smiled, lifting me into his arms. "Hey! I can walk you know?" My dad chuckled and began to run with me in his arms. Jasper and Emmett followed beside us with relieved expressions. The rain had stopped, but the dark clouds still hung over us. No matter how eerie it was, I felt so calm. I sighed and fell into my fathers chest, closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

**Edward POV**

Ella fell asleep in my arms as we met up with Seth. He was in his human form and stared at Ella with relief, just as the rest of us had. _'She's so beautiful.' _I heard him say in his thoughts, and I smiled. "Here Seth. Take her for me. I need to call Carlisle and the others... Give them the news." I handed Ella to Seth and he sighed holding her closely. I don't think Seth was going to hide his imprint any longer.

I pulled out my silver cell, and dialed the house phone. It was picked up on the first ring, and I chuckled. My family could be so impatient.

"Edward?" Bella asked on the other line. Her voice was shaky, and I knew she was worried sick.

"Bella. We've got her." The response I got was a cry of relief, before Carlisle took over the phone and began to speak to me, "What happened Edward? Is everyone okay."

"Yes Carlisle. No one was harmed. Sam and the others are heading back home, and the rest of us will be returning tomorrow. I'm going to stop at a hotel and let Ella rest through the night, and get a nice shower. She looks awful." I answered, staring at my limp daughter. She had grime and small pieces of cement in her hair. Her clothing was soggy and covered with dirt and grass stains. There was even a spot where Tanya's black venom was smeared on her shirt. And it was then I realized she was barefoot. Bella would have freaked.

"Well be careful Edward. And call me as soon as she wakes, because the rest of the family is dying to speak to her."

"I will Carlisle. Bye."

"Good-bye son." Carlisle hung up, and I put my phone into my pocket, letting out a loud sigh. "All right guys. Lets get to Rome and find a hotel. Seth and Ella can get some rest while were there."

Everyone nodded and Seth came toward me, _'Here Edward. I have to phase if I'm going to run as fast as you guys.' _I took Ella again, and felt her nestle into my arms. Seth went off behind a tree, and reappeared as his huge wolf self. "Ready?" I asked, and Seth let out a friendly bark. Emmett hit my shoulder in a brotherly manner and said, "You did good Edward."

"Thanks Emmett." I muttered, and him and Jasper took off running south east toward Rome. Seth stared at me for a brief moment and then followed the other two. I just stood there, staring down at my daughter. She was asleep in my arms, and was... Smiling. I grinned, kissing Ella softly on the head, then took off running after the other four. This time I was completely positive it was over. That my Ella was finally safe. I held her closely as I caught up to the other three. She was never leaving me again. That I swear with my life.

* * *

**Yes!! I finally got the next to chapters. Sorry it's been so long. I have been really busy over school, and marching band practice. I just have had no time to do anything. Not to mention we can't get on computers till after 6pm. So sorry it took so long. I'm trying to go quickly on the next chapter before the weekends over, but I can't make any promises. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. It's my first Fanfic so I know it probably sucks. But anyway Read and review. I'd really appreciate **it.


	21. Hotel

**Yay! The next two chapter's are finally up. I just finished them this week. School has been crazy, and I haven't had much time to type. But here are the next two chapters. I hope you like them, and thanks so much for the reviews. I'll try real hard to finish the next chapter soon. So thanks for reading and I hope it's not getting boring.** =D

* * *

**Edward POV**

We finally arrived at Rome Italy, and rented a cab so we didn't look suspicious. We eventually ended up at the Palatino Grand Hotel, and got a presidential suite. Ella had been woken before we arrived, and looked more awful than she already did. As soon as we got to the suite, she went straight to the bed, and fell on it exhausted. I pulled the covers over her, and sat down beside her stroking her head. She sighed in comfort as she slept. Lucky vampire.

"I need to go buy her some clothes. Why don't you get some sleep Seth, while me and Emmett go get her an outfit, and Jasper, call Renesmee. She's probably worried sick." I ordered the men. Seth smiled and hopped onto the other bed (Much more mature than Jacob, who would just get in bed with Renesmee) and then fell asleep. Jasper went out onto the suite's balcony to call Renesmee, giving us a thumbs up as he closed the screen door. Then me and Emmett left to head toward the lobby. I made one last look, and saw my daughters bright red eyes on me.

"I love you dad..." She whispered, and then drifted back to sleep. I smiled and walked back over to her quickly, giving her one last fatherly kiss on the cheek. "I love you too, Ella." Then me and Emmett left, closing the door as softly as we could.

"You think it's finally over?" Emmett asked as we stood in the elevator. I just shrugged and sighed, "Boy Emmett, I really hope so. If I ever have to see my daughter like this again, I might just die... again." He nodded at me, and smirked. "Bella would kill me if I let that happen to you. So I guess we'd both be dead... What joy!"

"Oh shut up!" I muttered, and walked quickly out of the elevator, Emmett following behind. We walked across the street from the hotel to a decent looking clothing store. It was designer, but it was the closest place, and I wanted to be nearby if Ella needed me. We went straight to the desk where a woman with bright red lipstick, curly blond hair, and sharp blood red nails sat. She stared at me and Emmett in awe like we were Greek gods. Emmett gave the lady a grin and she stopped breathing.

_'They are so hot. Why do I have to be a married woman. Oh crap... Job. Right.' _

"May I help you gentlemen? Are you here for a suit, or maybe some nice watches." I had to keep from laughing at how nervous she was. She was red all over the face. I felt Emmett hold in his breath so he didn't laugh too.

"Actually mam, I'm here to buy my... sister, a pair of clothing. Not to formal, but decent. Tank top and Jeans should do nicely." I replied, trying to contain a smile. She stared at me in confusion, but then shrugged it off.

"I have a pair of designer jeans that would look nice. And a black tank top would go well with that. I'll go fetch those right away." I gave her the size, and she quickly went into the back of the store, leaving me and Emmett waiting.

"So... What do we do now Edward?" Emmett asked curiously. I stared at him in confusion, "What do you mean? We take Ella home. Isn't that the plan?"

Emmett growled softly, and muttered, "That's not what I mean. Do we continue to live in Forks, and pretend these last three months never happened, or do we move?" I thought about that for a moment, and shrugged. I didn't feel like discussing it here. It would have to wait till we got back to Forks.

"So you miss Tanya yet?" Emmett smirked, obviously wanting to get on my bad side. Instead I just laughed. "No way in hell do I miss the witch. She deserved to die. That bloody betrayer." I looked at Emmett and saw him staring at me concerned. I guess this wasn't a laughing matter.

"How do you think Kate and the others will take it?" Emmett asked slightly above a whisper. I stopped smiling, and gave a sigh.

"You know Emmett. That's the part I'm scared of. I don't want this to ruin our friendship with the Denali's. This is going to be really hard on them." I whispered, and stared at the stores back door hearing the woman's footsteps come closer toward us. She reappeared draping a tank top and jeans over her arm. "How do these look?" She asked laying them out on the counter.

"Perfect. We'll take them." She stared at me oddly, but shrugged and rang up the cash register. _'Strange man. Comes in here to buy clothing for his sister. Very odd. Though he is still extremely sexy.'_

"Alright. That's $54.23."**(A/N: I don't know what money they use in Italy. So I'm making it American)** The lady said and I paid her, quickly grabbing my purchase and heading back to the hotel. Me and Emmett were silent the rest of the way, as we returned to the hotel. We quickly went back to the room and entered as quietly as we could. Seth and Ella were still sleeping, while Jasper was watching the news silently, sitting on the edge of Seth's bed. He smiled at us as we came towards him.

"How is she?" I asked, sitting beside him. Jasper chuckled and made a quick glance at Ella, "Sleeping. Just like she was when you left. You need to stop worrying. She's a tough girl, and very smart."

Emmett laughed a little too loud, and I smacked his arm in a warning way. He made a quick glance at Ella and mouthed 'Sorry'. Then he spoke softly, "I just think it's funny how her smartness seemed to keep her so safe."

"Oh shut it Emmett. It's not her fault Aro likes to torture little girls." I growled, but quickly fell quite. Seth had kicked me in a friendly, but annoyed manner. "Shut up all of you. Some of us are trying to get some sleep." He muttered and pulled the covers over his head. The three of us chuckled quietly. We watched the news in silence, but I really wasn't paying much attention. The news was in a different language so there was really no point in listening.

"Dad?" I jumped and turned to see Ella standing beside us. One hand rubbing her shoulder as she waited for me to reply. "Ella. What are you doing out of bed?"

She sighed and sat beside me, only making Seth groan, and grab a pillow to shove on his face. _'No... No one's trying to sleep. Just have a party if you like." _Me and Ella laughed quietly, though Ella's laugh was weak. We sat on the bed for a few minutes with silence, until Ella growled. "How the hell do you watch something like this? It's foreign." Emmett and Jasper stared at Ella in shock. "Since when do you say words like that?" Jasper asked.

She just shrugged and stood from the bed tiredly. "Go back to sleep Ella. And that's an order." I said, standing from the bed. She grunted and sat at the edge of her bed, resting her chin in her hands. "Not tired." She muttered. She lied back on the bed and started to hum a small melody I had never heard before.

"You look tired to me." I said walking over to her. Her feet were hanging off the bed carelessly. She sat up, and muttered, "Is it really that obvious." I nodded and pointed toward the pillow of her bed. She shook her head and looked away from me, staring out of the balcony window into the late night sky.

"What time is it?" She asked, standing, and walking toward the window. "Midnight. The time when girls like you are supposed to be asleep." She laughed at Jasper's comment, and shook her head, then started humming some more.

"That's it! I didn't want to do this." We all jumped by Seth's comment and were shocked to see him rushing toward Ella and pulling her back to bed. He laid beside her, holding her in a restraint around her waist, so she couldn't get up. "Seth. What are you doing?" Ella growled, and struggled to get out of Seth's hold, but not having much luck.

"Sleeping. Now everyone shut up!" He growled, and pulled Ella slightly closer to him.

"Dad. Help me!" She begged. I just shrugged, and waved good-bye as I walked out onto the balcony. I heard her growl, as I went. Jasper and Emmett followed behind with smirks.

**Ella POV**

Seth held me like I was some teddy bear, and I was really getting annoyed. I tried to hit him a few times but that only made him pin my hands to the bed. I tried to kick him, but soon his legs were pinning me down. He snuggled into my back, his body sending warm waves down my spine. I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling his warm breath on my back. My dad and the others were laughing outside as I lied in bed. Jerks.

"Please Seth. This feels so weird." I moaned, trying to pull away from him. _'Man! My imprint is going to drive me insane for the rest of my days.' _I stopped breathing, and quickly shoved Seth off the bed. He screamed in shock, as he tumbled to the floor. I jumped off the bed quickly and walked over to Seth. "What was that for?" He asked, standing from the carpet.

"How long Seth?!" I begged staring into his dark eyes. He stared at me confused, but then his eyes opened in realization. "Ella- I- I was going to tell you. I just... I didn't know when. I wasn't going to be like Jacob, and immediately pretend that we were going to be together for the rest of our days. I wanted to give you a chance to go to college, and have a life."

"So for sixteen years, you've been hiding in the shadows so I wouldn't find out I was your imprint! Seth. I thought you did that because you didn't like me." He stared at me in shock, and then burst out laughing. I stared at him in furry, until he pulled me into a soft and comforting hold.

"That would make me an idiot Ella. Your the most beautiful creature in the world. I've been in the shadows to protect you. If you got hurt because of me, I don't know what I'd do." He whispered, breathing into my hair. I laughed and pulled away. "Your saying this to a girl who has grown up her whole life with vampires. That's very reasonable Seth." He grinned sheepishly at me, and then lifted me off my feet, kissing me softly on my lips. His were so warm as they were on mine; I never wanted them to leave me. But he broke us apart, and set me back on the floor.

"Seth- I- What?" He chuckled at my gibberish, and then bent down once again to kiss me. _'And I was half expecting you to go for that ancient Demetri fellow.' _I pulled away from him in shock, and looked at my jean pocket which still held the letter. I sighed and sat down.

"I'm sorry Ella. I didn't mean to upset you." Seth whispered, sitting beside me. "I wasn't thinking." I smiled at him, and pecked him on the cheek.

"It's not your fault Seth. He was just a really good guy. I'm going to miss him." I whispered, leaning into Seth's arm. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me on the forehead. "I know. I owe him for saving your ass." He muttered. I heard my fathers growl outside, at Seth's cuss. Seth sighed and then chuckled, "Your dad is to over protective. He really needs to lighten up a little."

"He will. Besides... I'm use to the swearing. Football games are always a blast." I heard Emmett and Jasper laugh outside, _'It's so true.' _I chuckled at Emmett's thoughts. Seth was frowning suddenly, and he didn't meet my eyes. "You know. When you were taken by the Volturi the first time, I was so close to telling you in that field about the imprint. But I guess I just couldn't find the guts. And then when you were turned, I was really keeping from starting a war in that office. I was so worried about you Ella, the only thought that ran in my head was: What if she doesn't live through this? That was the question that has been haunting me these last three months. If anything had happened to you Ella, I think I would have started a war just to die."

I gasped and smacked Seth in the arm. He stared at me in confusion, but I had calmed when I saw his sad eyes. "Seth. I don't want you to kill yourself just because I'm dead. That's the most idiotic thing I've heard... Werewolves are so dumb sometimes." I muttered, and then gasped. Seth had pulled me back on the bed, and began to tickle me like crazy. "Seth!" Was all I could say as laughter took over.

"What did you say about werewolves, love?" Seth asked in my ear, stopping his tickles and letting me catch my breath. I bit my lip, and sat up turning to Seth, and then muttered, "That there absolutely annoying." He shook his head and whispered, "Wrong answer." He grabbed my face and pulled me to his lips this time with more force than last time.

"Hey! She's still my daughter Seth." Seth pulled away from me, and stared at my now present father embarrassed. "Sorry Edward..." Then he looked at me and grinned, "Good-night Ella." He stood and walked to his own bed not daring to get on fathers bad side. Dad stared at me for a moment, and then pointed back at the pillow on my bed. "Sleep. Or I won't take you hunting tomorrow." He whispered, and I gave him a smile.

"Fine dad. I'm going to bed. Jeez." I crawled in bed, and got under the covers. My father smiled and turned off the room light. The whole place was filled with dark, so when my fathers lips touched my forehead my heart raced. Then the door to the balcony opened and closed, leaving me alone with a snoring Seth in the dark. "I love you dad..."

**Jane POV**

I paced the forest in impatience, just wanting to kill a Cullen already. I had to remind myself repeatedly that she would be here soon, and I would get to kill her when she least expected it. Aro's prize was going to die, and I would be the one to complete the task. The thought made me smile and quench for Ella's body to be burned. She was so going down, that fruit-sucking vampire. I was beginning to sound like Tanya now. I remembered her words as I paced the woods. 'Kill her, if I don't. No matter what happens... Destroy that fruit-sucking vampire.'

Her words made me smile with vengeance. I would kill Ella if it was the last thing I do. Her life was going to end forever. I jumped out of my thoughts when my cellphone shockingly rang. I looked at the caller I.d and grinned. I flipped open the phone and whispered, "Hello my dear brother. How are you doing this morning?"

"JANE! ARE YOU INSANE?" I chuckled by Alec's furry. I guess Renata told him of my plans. "Of course bro. Aren't I always insane?" I stopped my pacing and sat on a broken log, smoothing out my velvet dress and pulling me black cloak tighter around me.

"Jane, you can't do this! You'll kill yourself!" Alec yelled on the other line. I laughed and said, "And who's gonna kill me. A little girl who can barely pick up a brick. I think I'll be fine."

"But you'll break the agreement Aro made with the werewolves. If you kill Ella, they kill us. You can't do this Jane. Your risking the lives of the whole coven." Alec growled. I grinned and twirled my hair, "Now Alec. I think you can handle a bunch of werewolves."

"NO! They took out half the guard JANE! We can't take them out. Were outnumbered now. Please don't do this." He begged, and I could here frantic voices in the back.

"Sorry Alec. But Ella's going to be ash by tomorrow." I hung up and stood from the log, putting my cell into my cloak pocket. I was ready for her. Ready to watch her pain, fear, horror, and agony. I couldn't wait to tear her head off and throw it in the fire. Here her screams and pleas to spare her. She was going to die. If not today, then tomorrow. I wouldn't rest until her life was over.

"Come on Ella. I'm ready for you..."


	22. I'm A Killer

**Ella POV**

"Come on Ella. The deer should be eating by now. We need to go if we want to get the fresh ones." I stared at the bathroom door in disbelief as my father knocked it hurriedly.

"All right dad. I'll be right there." I said as I brushed my hair slowly. It felt so good to be clean and have new clothes. The grime was off of me now, and I smelled like daisy's from the shampoo I used. I sighed and placed the brush down, then stared into the mirror. My eyes were pitch black with a streak of silver through the middle. My skin was pale with a small blush on my cheeks. I was beginning to miss my tan skin and my green eyes. But if being a vampire meant sacrificing my green eyes and making me look sick and ghostly, then I'd live with it for my family. I was prepared to do anything for my family... For all eternity.

"Ella, come on!" It was Seth this time, and he just decided to walk right into the bathroom. His dark eyes stared at me, and I couldn't help but blush and turn away. He walked up to me and grabbed my chin softly. He made me look into his eyes and smiled warmly, "Are we ready?" He asked, letting go of my chin. I looked away from him quickly and nodded, hiding my own smile under my strands of straight hair.

"Well it's about time." He smirked, and pulled me out of the bathroom. Jasper and Emmett were plopped on one of the beds watching T.V. It was foreign again, and a woman was speaking words I didn't understand, showing a picture of black smoke flying above the walls of Volterra.

"Looks like we brought the world some entertainment." Emmett smirked, then flipped the channel. My father was on the phone in the corner of the room, and when he saw me he smiled, "I'll call you soon, love." He hung up the phone, and walked over to me and the other three.

"Finally! Your so much like Alice, Ella. I swear..." He stopped and shook the thought out of his head. Then he gave me a light smile, "Ready to go?"

I nodded, and followed my father as he headed toward the door. Seth followed behind. "Your coming?" I asked bewildered. Seth smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist as the three of us exited the hotel room. "So where we going, Edward?" Seth asked still holding me close. The gesture made me blush and look away.

"The woods east of town. There's a lot of deer in that region. Perfect for a fresh hunt." My father said, pressing the elevator button. The Elevator opened right then and there, and the three of us got in.

**Alice POV**

I paced my room impatiently, eager for my Jazzy to come home. Why did they have to waist another day hunting? They could have gone when they got back to Forks. I growled and sat on my bed furiously. There was a light knock on the door, but I already new who it was. "Come in." I said gracefully, and Rosalie stepped into the room.

"You okay Alice?" She asked concerned. I gave her a graceful nod, and she smiled sitting beside me. "Can you believe it's over?" She whispered, staring at the wall across the room. I smiled at Rosalie and smiled. "No. I can't." Ella was a vampire now, and she had a new love of her life. This was in no way over. I sighed and looked at the ground remembering all of the events that had taken place. The unexpected child born to Bella and Edward, the many times she tried to runaway from home, the days when she would break out into tears because she wanted to be more like us. I remembered them all. But now, the child was happy, because she felt a since of belonging, and knew she'd be with her family forever. That's all Ella had ever wished for, and had ever wanted.

"Alice?" Rosalie was behind me, and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You okay?" I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"More than you know Rose." I whispered, but then everything vanished in front of me, as I was surrounded by a forest. And then I saw her. Jane was in front of me, staring ahead. I followed her vengeful eyes, and stared at my niece, who was shaking in horror.

_'Well it's about time you showed up Ella. I was growing very impatient." Jane whispered, taking a single step forward. Ella gasped and backed away in horror, and shock._

_"Jane? I thought you went back to Aro." She whispered with a hoarse voice._

_"No. I'm afraid I have one last errand to run. But I'll be quick... I promise." She took another step forward with a vicious grin. Ella screamed and took off running into the woods. Jane followed with a laugh, and showed her white teeth. They ran vampire speed, but after a minute Jane had tackled Ella from behind, and pinned her to the ground. "Time to die!" Jane growled, but then was shot across the forest by Ella. Ella quickly jumped off the ground, and took off running again. Jane let out a furious growl chasing after her again. Ella stopped once more and held out her hand. Jane ran forward jumping in the air toward Ella like a lion attacking an antelope. Only Jane never reached Ella, but flew half way, hit an invisible wall, and fell to the ground with a shriek._

_"Leave me alone!" Ella cried, and then suddenly fell to the floor weakly. Jane stood and noticed Ella's undefended form, and then ran toward Ella showing her white teeth._

I screamed and came back into my room, falling to the ground ad breaking into hard dry sobs. Rosalie was begging me to tell her what I saw, but I quickly darted out of the room, and flew down the mansions stairs. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the house phone dialing Edwards number. It rang but no one ever picked up. They must have been in the forest already, and had no signal. I hung up the phone and quickly dialed Jasper's number next. This time I got a real voice instead of a machine.

"Hello?" Hearing Jasper's voice made me calm down, but only by a small percent.

"Jasper! It's Alice! Please tell me Edward hasn't left yet." I begged, praying for it to not be true. _Please be there..._

"Sorry Alice. They left an hour ago." Jasper replied in confusion. I gasped and began to breath rapidly, "NO! Jasper, you have to go to the woods now. Find a way to contact Edward or Seth. They need to get out of there!"

"Alice, what's wrong?" He asked, now in panic.

"It's Jane! She's going to kill Ella. You have to get Ella back fast." I cried, hearing Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Bella's gasps behind me. Bella broke out into dry sobs.

"What?! Jane? But I thought it was over. Aro promised to leave Ella alone." Jasper muttered in panic.

"I don't think Aro knows about this, Jazz. Please, go as fast as you can. Ella can't do this alone." I cried, gripping the phone almost to tightly in my hands.

"Don't worry Alice. Me and Emmett are already on our way. Just keep the family calm, and try not to panic. Ella's a strong girl. I'm sure she can hold her off." Jasper said encouragingly, but I heard the doubt in his voice.

"Just hurry Jasper." I cried, remembering Ella's weak form. She wasn't going to make it through this alive. They had to hurry.

"Alice please don't cry. We'll save her like we always do. Just relax..." He paused and took a deep breath, "I love you Alice." His voice was weak, but truly loving. I smiled weakly and whispered, "I love you too, Jasper. Please be careful." Then the line went dead, and I dropped the phone to the floor, falling on my knees. Esme and Carlisle both grabbed me in a hug, while Rosalie comforted Bella.

"She'll be okay Alice..." Carlisle whispered, "She's strong, and very smart. She can do this." I cried dryly into his shirt, unable to take Ella's horror stricken face off of my mind. _I know you can here me Ella. Please be careful, and don't you dare fight. Get out of there alive._

**Ella POV**

I was in complete shock as I heard Alice's thoughts in my mind. I dropped the deer I had just killed, and wiped my bloody mouth off. What the hell was Alice talking about? 'Don't you dare fight', 'Get out of there alive'. What the hell was I fighting? I called my dads name, but I heard absolutely nothing. I must have wondered farther than I thought. I had been hunting for forty-five minutes now, and I hadn't realized I was out of ear shot from my father. I took out Seth's cell which I had been given in case I got lost, but there was no bars. I growled and placed the cell back into my new jeans. I called Seth's name now, but there was still no respond or thoughts. How'd I get so far away.

I sighed and took off back the way I came, only to loose my trail completely and find out I was going the wrong way. I growled frustrated, and kicked log on the ground making it fly a good ten feet away. _'Finally. Ella is here, and I can make my move.' _I froze by those familiar thoughts, and turned to stare into the eyes of the woman I thought I'd never see again. Jane stood a good four yards away, leaning on a tree with a wide grin. _'Hello Ella. Did you miss me?' _Horror fell over my face and I took a quick step back.

"JANE!" I stared in complete horror and shook in fear.

"Well it's about time you showed up Ella." Jane said with a smirk, and then whispered, "I was growing impatient." She took a step forward with a huge grin, _'Now I can finish what Tanya started.'_

I gasped and took a step back. _Dad... Seth... Where are you guys? _Small tears began to fall down my cheek. "Jane! I thought you went back to Aro." I asked hoarsely, trying to stop my shakes of fear, but having no success.

"No... I'm afraid I have one last errand to run." She gave me a smirk and continued, "But I'll be quick. I promise." She took another step toward me, but this time I panicked. I turned and ran through the woods. _'Your so gullible Ella.'_ I cried as I heard Tanya's feet right behind me. I knew she was faster than me, and she proved it by tackling me to the ground. I screamed in pain, and pushed my wall out forcing her to fly through the air. I jumped up and took off running again, my legs growing week, and my heart suddenly pounding fast. Where's Demetri when you need him?

_'So you think your shield can stop me huh? We'll your wrong Ella!' _Jane screamed in my head. I stopped in my place, and stretched my arm in front of creating a wall so Jane couldn't hit me. She jumped and hit the wall with so much force that my whole my body screamed in pain. "Leave me alone!" I screamed, and fell to the ground weakly, causing my wall to completely vanish. Jane must have noticed because the next thing I knew, I was nailed to the ground. I felt her hard hand punch my face, and her knee jab into my ribs. I couldn't take this anymore. I felt so weak... Useless... A dumb human.

I growled in furry, and shoved Jane off with my foot, making her fly across the forest. I stood and let out a furious scream, charging toward the shocked Jane. "Why can't you just leave me alone!!" I screamed punching her face. She stared at me in a new stage of horror, and jabbed me in the stomach with her fist. I winced in pain but threw her a few good yards away. She growled in furry, catching herself on her feet, and charged at me once again. I did the same crashing into her. We both went flying in opposite directions by the impact. My bones were screaming in pain, but I ignored them quickly standing from the hard ground. Jane was already charging back toward me, and I threw out my wall making her fly into a nearby tree and snapping it in half.

"GIVE UP!!" I screamed, walking toward her in furry. She stared at me with vengeful eyes and growled, "NEVER!!!" She stood from where she sat and charged toward me once again, but this time she slid on the dirt ground, and kicked my feet, making me fall to the ground. I screamed as I heard the crack in my right foot, but ignored it standing up. It was already beginning to heal. Jane saw my move, and jumped up quickly, stomping on my broken foot. I screamed in pain, and threw her far away with my shield. She hit another tree making it snap. I fell to the ground and clutched my foot in pain.

"Please. I can't do this anymore." I cried, trying to stand once again but falling because of the pain in my foot. Jane was now above me, and smiled with glee. "This will be very easy now." She grabbed my neck, shoved me to the grown, and leaned down to sink her teeth into my skin. She began to pull and I could already feel the venom entering my body. _Burn... Please Burn! _I begged Jane, hoping by some miracle she'd suddenly catch on fire. I felt my skin being yanked and I screamed in pain. Then with furry I grabbed her neck and the strangest thing happened...

She caught on fire. She released her teeth from my skin, and jumped off of me, falling to the floor in pain. I sat up, feeling her venom escape my body and the tare on my neck heal. I watched in horror as Jane shrieked in pain, her whole body surrounded by flame. She gave me one last look of horror and then became ash. Her last thoughts lingered in my head as she became dust, _'What are you! How is this possible! Your a monster Ella... A pure monster!'_

I broke out into tears sitting by her ashed body. I pulled my knees to my face, and broke into sobs. She was right... I was a monster. A cold blooded killer. I can't believe I had just made Jane catch on fire by my touch. What was I?

"Ella!! Thank god!" A set of arms wrapped around me, and I fell into Jasper's chest, sobbing my heart out. "I killed her, Jasper! I'm a monster!" I cried. Jasper shushed me, but I didn't calm down. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead softly. "Jasper... There's no wood, or fire. How is Jane dead?" I looked up and saw Emmett staring at the ash on the ground, a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm sorry!! I couldn't stop myself. She.. she didn't give me a choice. I'm sorry!!" I leaned hard into Jasper's body, crying into his shirt and soaking it with tears. He shushed me again and held my head to his chest resting his mouth on my hair. _'It's okay Ella... It's over. It's all over.'_

I shook my head and screamed into his chest. Emmett's hand began to stroke my hair as the three of us sat on the dirt ground, next to the ash that kept screaming, MONSTER, to me. I shivered remembering Jane's pain, and closed my eyes feeling my heart ache.

"Give her to me..." I heard my father's soft whisper as I was pulled from Jasper's hold. He took me in his arms, and held me closely as he stood from his kneeling position.

"I killed her daddy. I killed her..." I cried weakly now. My father held me tightly and ordered, "Let's get her away from the ashes. It will help her calm down." I felt the rush of wind as my father took off running through the forest. I was soaking up my father's shirt now, as we ran through the woods. I couldn't stop crying... Images of Jane being burned to the ground filled my mind. The wind suddenly stopped, and my father sat down placing me in his lap. He stroked my hair as I held onto his shirt tightly. He kissed me on the top of my head and whispered, "It's okay Ella. You had no choice. She was going to kill you. You did the right thing."

I shook my head roughly and pushed my head deeper into my father's chest. "I burned her dad! I killed her by touching her. I'm a monster!" My father tensed by my words and made me look at his face by grabbing my chin softly. "What are you talking about Ella?" He whispered softly, but his eye's were full of confusion.

"I- I touched her... And... She caught on-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I broke into hard sobs. My father stroked my hair again, and shushed me repeatedly. _'Another power_...' Jasper's thought's lingered to my head. I closed my eye's blocking out his thoughts. I didn't want to hear them. Any of them. Suddenly a hand touched my head, and I got really tired. I tried to fight it, but I grew so calm and relaxed that I fell into darkness. Falling into a hard sleep.

**Jasper POV**

I couldn't believe I had done it. I had calmed Ella, and made her sleep. It was a miracle. "I don't know how you did it Jasper. But thank you." Edward said softly, standing from the ground. He held Ella tightly and stared at Seth with reassuring eye's. Seth had been panicking this whole time, and stopped when he met Edwards gaze. "You think she'll be okay?" He whispered. I did the honor of answering.

"Relax Seth. She's just a bit shaken up. Once she get's some rest, she'll feel a lot better. We just have to be patient." Seth stared at me and sighed, rubbing his neck.

"We should probably get back. Our flight take's off in a few hours." Emmett said, trying to get us all moving.

"Jasper..." I turned to Edward and saw his gaze on his daughter. "If she wake's... I want you to make her go back to sleep. I don't care how much she protests. Just do it... Okay?" I stared at him in shock at first, but then nodded in agreement. Edward mouthed a thank you, and then took off running through the forest. The three of us followed running right behind him, rushing back to the rented car. I stared at Ella in Edward's arms and my mind wondered off. How did I get past Ella's shield. I felt it, but I managed to get past it. This doesn't make since.

"Relax Jasper... Your not the only one getting through her shield. I can read her mind right now, and all I see is pictures of her grabbing Jane's neck, and Jane catching on fire. I think Ella is to shocked right now to block anyone out. So stop worrying." Edward muttered softly still running toward the car. We got there in about three more minutes, and we all loaded in. Me, and Edward sat in the back carefully buckling Ella's seat belt. She was sitting between me and Edward, and I stroked her hair softly as Edward held her close. Seth and Emmett sat in the front, and Emmett turned the car on, then took off driving toward the hotel.

Ella moaned and almost woke, but I quickly sent a calm wave, and she sighed falling back to sleep. At least she could make up all the sleep she missed last night.

We all jumped when Emmett suddenly broke out laughing. "Emmett?" Edward asked, staring at him confused. Emmett stopped laughing but grinned widely, "You would think she'd be crying because she got lost in the woods. But instead she's crying because she's not dead. It's hilarious!"

"Emmett shutup! You're going to wake her!" Seth hissed, and Emmett shook his head gleaming. He smiled and keeping his eye's on the road, whispered, "Just saying..."

The rest of the ride was complete silence as we drove back to the hotel. I kept making glance's back at Ella. Her hair was covering her face as she slept. Her arms were covered in dirt, and her paints were filthy and had grass stains. I saw a small scar forming on her neck. Curious, I moved her hair gently and then gasped. A huge scar was spread across her neckline. It almost looked like her whole neck was almost torn from her body. I winced in disgust and placed her hair back over it. Edward saw it in my thoughts and made a quick look himself. He groaned and looked away. Seth turned and saw the uncovered area showing the huge scar. "What is that?" He asked about to touch it. I stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Don't touch it. It's probably causing her a lot of pain right now." I whispered, and then Seth pulled away. "Sorry." He turned and fell quiet. I covered it again, and then sat back in my seat. I couldn't wait to get home in Forks.


	23. Happily Ever After

**_5 months later_**

**Ella POV**

The blue sparkling scarf fit nicely around my neck, hiding the long scar line on my neck. My long silk strapless blue dress sailed to the floor like a waterfall. My hair was straight down my back, and my make up was light but put a shine on my face. The only thing that made this day bad was the blue five inch high heels I was forced to wear by Alice. Renesmee owed me big (BIG) time for this.

"Ella! You look amazing." My mother said, entering the room. She wore the same exact dress as me, only her heels weren't as high as my own; only three inches. How in the world did she weave her way out of that? "Thanks mom. You look great too."

"Well come along. We need to get Renesmee ready for her big day." My mother ordered, and then I was being pulled out of my fathers bedroom, and toward Alice and Jasper's room. Renesmee was getting married today, and I was her maid of honor. She told of the news after about a week that I got home. I wasn't really surprised when she gave me the news, it was just the way she gave it to me that shocked me. She had me tackled to the ground and yelled that I was in so much trouble. Why, I wasn't sure. But during her restraint she blurted out her big news to me, and then from then on it was all about the wedding.

"Renesmee! Oh sweetie. You look... I don't even know how to describe it." My mother's voice brought me back to reality, and I looked toward my sister, now standing in front of me. Alice was behind her, carefully putting her long wavy bronze hair into a half bun, half curly hairstyle. Her snow white dress was in a flowing graceful form, with a pattern of lace flowers on the bodice, with a small but not too small train. It was an absolute stunning dress, and she looked beautiful in it.

"You look amazing Renesmee." I said, and walked over to her and giving her gentle hug. "Thanks sis. I'm really glad your not in any immortal danger to miss this." Renesmee stated, and I rolled my eyes. "Even if they were planning to come for me, I'd get a warning from Demetri." I said, and Renesmee smiled.

Demetri and me had kept in contact since the battle at Volterra. He wasn't supposed to talk to the 'Enemy' but me and him managed sneak around it by my spirit travel. We were just friends, and good ones at that. Me and him would talk all night long, and watch the sunset in Paris, or Spain, or even the Gobi Dessert. But friends were all we were, and it would be that way for a very long time. Not to mention he was in love with Heidi and had invited me to his wedding. Who would have thought. The thought made me smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Renesmee asked with a raised eyebrow. I just shrugged and sat on Alice's bed, watching as my mother helped Alice apply Renesmee's make up. Esme and Rosalie worked on Renesmee too, Esme adding hair pieces, while Rosalie flattened out Renesmee's gown. I smiled at my sister, hearing the happiness and excitement in her thoughts. Jacob was all over her mind, and I smiled at Renesmee, knowing my fairy tale would come soon and be perfect like hers.

"Are we ready yet? The guests are getting impatient." At the sound of that voice, I jumped off the bed and smiled at my true love. When I saw him though, I had to hold in all my breath to keep from laughing at his appearance. He was wearing a black tux, with black dress pants, and a whit dress shirt underneath. It was so different from seeing him in just shorts. He looked rather handsome. "Seth. You look-"

"Don't say anything Ella. If me and Jacob had a choice we'd be wearing shorts right now." He sent a glare at Alice by his words, and muttered in his head, _'Over pampering vampire.' _I laughed at Seth, and he smirked, then he took in my appearance. "Ella... You look-"

"Don't say a word Seth. If I had my way I'd be in a tank and blue jeans." I mocked him, and he smiled kissing my cheek. Then he went over to Renesmee and gave her a light hug. _'See you in a moment love.' _He said to me, and then walked out of the room, kissing me one more time on the lips. I smiled and nodded, watching my true love go. Me and Seth were an amazing pair now, and for the last five months we had been inseparable. Though most of the time it was because Seth thought I was too danger prone. It was annoying, but it was true.

My sister twirled in a circle when she was finished and smiled brightly, _'I can't believe this. My wedding at last.' _I smiled at Renesmee, knowing how much this meant to her. She was finally getting her happily ever after.

"Alright. It's time!" Alice chimed, and right on cue, my father entered the room, gliding over to Renesmee and kissing her softly on the forehead. "You look amazing Nessie. I'm so proud of you." My father whispered, and then looked over at me and growled, mainly toward my aunt. "Alice! You said you wouldn't make her wear that dress. I told you I thought it was too inappropriate."

"Oh Edward, you need to learn to relax. Ella is almost a grown adult. You have to let her grow up sometime." Alice defended, and then gave me a wink. I smiled at her, and then laughed when my father rolled his eyes. Renesmee's veil was then placed carefully on her head by Rosalie, while my mom placed a pearl necklace around her neck. Then it was time for the wedding. I gave Renesmee a good luck and then waited for the men to come into the room.

My sister and father stood side by side, while Seth arrived to take my arm. He was the best man, and I was the maid of honor, so we luckily got to walk together. Rosalie left the room and in about a minute I began to hear soft choral music play downstairs. Emmett took my mothers arm, while Jasper took Alice's arm. Then we lined up, and waited for the signal from Alice. "Go Seth and Ella." Soon me and Seth were walking side by side through the Cullen Mansion hall, shortly followed by Alice and Jasper, with Emmett and mom behind.

"I can't believe dad allowed his sixteen year old daughter to get married, but he doesn't want his other sixteen year old daughter wearing a strapless dress. It makes me a little annoyed." I muttered to Seth. That only made him laugh and pull me closer to him. "Well considering you are the hottest girl here, i think me and Edward should have a right to our opinions on your dress." Seth muttered, _'Especially sense your little friend John will have his eyes on you the whole time.' _Seth admitted, and sighed.

"Oh relax Seth. You know your the only one for this vampire." I chimed, and then we made our way down the ribbon decorated steps, to the room where almost fifty people sat. John and Samantha were the first to catch my eye when we got down there, and I gave them smiles as I passed. Renesmee had invited them to be nice, and because she was sorta good friends with them too. They were still my best friends, even though they practically killed me for disappearing for a month. Lets just say i made up for it by having them over a lot to help me catch up and be my tutors for school. They tortured me for weeks making me go to parties, fairs, and malls. Doing things I really hated to do, to make me suffer for my disappearance.

John admired me as I walked by and whispered something to Samantha making her giggle. I heard what he said, _'_Five bucks that she'll trip on her heels...'and I rolled my eyes. He was with Samantha now, and you could see that by the way they sat, holding each others hands and leaning against each other.

Finally after glaring secretly at John we made it to the podium in the decorated living room, and me and Seth separated taking our places on either side of the podium. The Pastor that my aunt Alice hired, stood holding a bible in his hand. He was a friend of Carlisle, so that's why he was picked. I surveyed the room after I took my position. The pack sat on the first few rows, with Billy sitting in the front. Charlie was here too, already aware of the secrets in this room. I forgot to mention my parents told him about us a long time ago. Then there was the Denali Clan, only four now, but seeming calm in their positions. They hadn't been mad at me or my family about Tanya, and understood that we had no choice but to kill her. Kate shot me glares every once in a while, but she understood what we did was for my protection.

My attention was drawn back to the isle when the bride music began to play. The whole room of almost fifty stood, and turned to gaze upon the bride walking down the isle. My sister looked lovely in her snow dress, her veil gently hiding her shining smile, as she and my father walked side by side down the isle. John and Samantha thought this was weird, but they asked nothing of it to the werewolves that sat around them. I tried not laugh at their confused expressions. They thought Edward was our older brother, so I could see why they'd find it weird that Carlisle, our so called adoptive father wasn't walking her down. Boy I really wanted to tell them what we were so bad.

Her thoughts were full of nothing but pure joy, as Jacob stood at the podium waiting for her. Jacob was in a similar tux as Seth, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Sam were wearing. My father removed Renesmee's veil, kissed her on the forehead, and then handed her over to Jacob. Then he sat next to Billy, Charlie, and my mom as they smiled at there daughter, who was now standing in front of the preacher. As the ceremony began, I stared over at Seth, who had a huge smile on his face. He was always into this romance stuff, and barely noticed me watching him.

_'Just think Ella. That's going to be you soon.' _Alice chimed in her head, and I looked over to see the four bridesmaids beside me. It was Alice, Esme, Emily, and Renesmee's college room mate Diana. She was one of the few humans in here, with no clue she was surrounded by Werewolves or Vampires. I finally looked back at Alice and glared at her for her thoughts. She smiled and looking at Renesmee, but she knew I was glaring at her.

Renesmee and Jake were soon reading there vows, and I could almost imagine my mom in tears right now considering she was biting on her lip to keep from screaming in joy. My father could tell too, because he pulled her closer to him, and kissed her softly on the cheek. _'Just say I do already. I swear I'm not going to have a wedding like this if I ever get the chance, because I feel like falling asleep_._ What's with all these human traditions the Cullen's have.'_ I surveyed the fifty people in the room, hearing those thoughts, and smiled. There sitting in the back row was Felix and Demetri. Demetri seemed calm, but Felix looked rather annoyed, making me laugh quietly to myself.

_'Your welcome Ella.' _My sister said in her head, and I smiled at her unable to believe she would do this just for me. Then she suddenly said 'I do', and I came back to reality. Jacob said 'I do' shortly after, and soon they were giving each other a kiss of unity. Well that's what I call it. Before I knew it guest and family were rushing toward the bride and groom.

"There's my new sister in law." I was suddenly shocked when warm arms wrapped around me, and I hugged Jacob to welcome him into the family. "Congrats Jake. Welcome to the family. This makes you an official Vampire lover." I said, and he pulled my hair. "You wish." He muttered, then kissed me on the forehead and went to hug Alice. Renesmee approached me then, and grabbed me into a tight hug. "Oh Ella. I couldn't have done this without you. Your the best sister in the world."

"Thanks Renesmee. Thank you for everything. I love you so much." She smiled at me, and then glided over to Alice, them both starting to squeal like two teenage girls. I sighed and began to make my way to the back yard where the reception would be, but a warm arm grabbed me in a careful headlock. "Where do you think your going missy?" Seth whispered, and I struggled to push him off.

"I'm feeling claustrophobic, so I'm going outside." He let go of me, and before I knew it he grabbed my face and pulled me to his lips. It was a quick kiss, but it was passionate. He smiled at me, _'See you on the dance floor.' _and then he left, leaving me dazed. I watched him as he made his way through the crowd, and rolled my eyes following. But I only got a foot, before a familiar hand grabbed my arm. I froze and turned around, then a huge smile broke across my face. "You were just going to leave without saying hi? That's not very welcoming."

Demetri stood in front of me with Felix smiling behind. "Demetri! Felix! It's so great to see you guys!" I said and then pulled them both into a group hug. _'Great. Now she'll smell like vampires for days.' _Seth thought and I secretly smiled. "It's good to see you too. But if anyone asks our names are Will and Tucker, okay?" Felix said, and Demetri laughed. They were both in a nice suit, and their hair was nicely combed; Very strange for their personality. "Why is that?" I asked, then read their minds getting the answer.

"Were supposed to be in Brazil on a '_mission_' but what Aro doesn't know won't hurt him." Demetri answered anyways, and then we all broke out laughing.

"Ella!" Samantha ran over to me, only glancing once at the two strange men beside me, "There's a guy here who wants to see you. I think his names _Alex_ or something. He said it was urgent he spoke to you." She pointed to the corner of the huge living room I still stood in, and I froze. There, staring at me was Alec. Demetri and Felix cursed beside me, _'Well there goes our Brazil cover up story.' _Felix thought, and then Demetri muttered under his breath, "What is he doing here?"

"Um... thanks Samantha. Tell him I'll be over in a second." I said, and then she went across the room to give him the message. I bit my lip hard and looked back at Demetri and Felix. "Go ahead Ella. We'll be right behind if you need us." Demetri encouraged, and I sighed making my way toward Alec, who was leaning against the living room wall. As I approached I was surprised when Alec calmly walked toward me. "Ella." He nodded when he said my name, and then sent glares at Felix and Demetri. "Glad to see you two are having good progress in Brazil." They both turned to each other slightly nervous, but relaxed when Alec began to laugh.

Then he turned back to me making me freeze on the spot. "I heard about my sister." He stated clearly, and I looked toward the floor not meeting his eyes. "I warned the stubborn child, but i swear she never knew how to listen. Even when she was a human she did things her own way. I must say I really miss her stubborn ways." I still didn't meet his gaze but looked up when his cold hand touched my shoulder gently, "I'm not mad at you Ella. She deserved what she got." Alec said, and then removed his hand from me and stared at the scarf around my neck.

"If your not mad... Then why are you here?" I asked. He sighed and then said shocking words, "I want to see the scar." Demetri and Felix were suddenly interested now and stood by Alec staring at my neck. Demetri had never seen it before, and neither had Felix. The sudden pressure made me nervous. "I don't know..." I muttered, lightly touching the fabric of the scarf deep in thought.

"Please Ella. I have to know what my sister did. I have to know how bad she hurt you." Alec begged, and touched my shoulder again, reassuringly. I hesitated, till I suddenly felt my fathers hand touch the bend of my back. _'Show them Ella. You can't hide it.' _I sighed at my fathers thoughts, and slowly moved my hands toward the blue scarf, unwrapping it from my neck. I removed it, and met no ones gaze, as my neck was exposed to the three of them for the first time.

"Holy-" A growl cut off Demetri's sentence, and I jumped knowing it was from Alec. "Ella... I- I'm so sorry." Alec managed to finally say, after a moment of silence. "You were never supposed to get hurt. Jane knew that and yet-" He took in a deep breath trying to contain a growl. "Does it hurt?" He asked looking into my topaz eyes.

"Only when cold skin touches it, or when water hits it. It's fine other than that. Nothing to get over worked about." I stated clearly, and then added, "Please don't worry about it." Alec, Demetri, and Felix were tense, but after a moment they relaxed. "Well if there is anything i can do to make it up to you, name it." Alec said, and I smiled making a glance at Demetri and Felix. "Don't rat out those two to Aro, and then your forgiven." Alec laughed and nodded, _'Alright. Deal.' _I smiled and then laughed at Felix and Demetri. Their expressions were full of relief.

"Well I best be getting back." Alec said, and then turned to Demetri and Felix, "Remember, you two are due back from Brazil in two days. I hope you guys bring back a good report... Exactly what were you doing in Brazil again?" Alec asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you know... Taking care of that-er... Problem." Felix muttered, and me and Alec broke out laughing, then he turned back to me and held out his hand. "I hope to meet you again Ella. But hopefully next time it will be under better circumstances." He kissed my hand, like a gentleman from back then would, and then he left. Demetri and Felix watched him go, then turned back to me. "Well that wasn't expected." Demetri muttered.

"Sorry. But Alec really wanted to talk to you Ella. I had to invite him." My father said still behind me, and turned to see him with his crooked grin. "You invited him!" I said in shock. _'I decided to give the guy a chance to talk to you.'_

"Well I'm just glad I'm not dead." I muttered, making my dad smirk. "Well you sorta already are." Demetri muttered behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned, shoving him lightly. then muttered, "I'd watch it or I might just kill you again." My dad and Felix laughed, but Demetri just rolled his eyes.

"Well I better get going. I have to have at least one dance with Renesmee before Jacob hogs her all night." Dad muttered, kissed me on the back of my head, and then walked off. "See ya dad." I muttered after him, and then turned back to Felix and Demetri.

_'Hey Ella? Since you obviously look bored out of your mind, lets go have that fight I've been waiting months for.' _Felix insisted, and I grinned and said, "You are so on." Demetri stared at us slightly confused, but then understood by the look of competition in our expressions. He chuckled and muttered, _'This should be interesting.' _In his head.

"NO ELLA!!" My Aunt Alice suddenly appeared in her pixie form in fury. "No way in the world am I letting you fight anyone today. Especially when you're wearing that dress."

"But Ali-" Alice held up her hand, and muttered, "No buts _Missy_. Your not fighting, and that's final!" Alice ordered, and me and Felix glared at her as she walked off. "Race you to the river?" I whispered as low as I could. Felix nodded, and we rushed out of the room in a quick pace hearing Alice's growls. Once we got outside, we both took off running, going the two miles to the small river on my family's land. Demetri followed which wasn't a surprise. He had been waiting months for this fight.

We stood at the river with wide grins. "Okay. Let's get this over with." I said, and then got into a crouch.

"I'll go easy on you since your wearing a dress." Felix smirked and I growled. "Bring it on vampire."

"Alright girl. Say your prayers." Felix muttered, and then charged at me, trying to grab hold of me. I stepped aside as he came, and felt a gust of wind as he passed. I laughed when he ran into a tree and fell to the ground. He stood up and without expecting it he was suddenly on top of me, pinning me to the dirt ground. "Well that was easier than I had expected." Felix muttered, and I grinned. He stared at me in shock, but in less than a second he was flying across the forest. I was beginning to love my powers.

"Hey! That was so unfair." Felix complained, sweeping dirt and leaves off of his suit a couple of yards away. I smiled and muttered, "well you shouldn't do surprise attacks like that. It's not very polite."

That made Demetri laugh, and I joined in, feeling the glares from Felix the whole time.

"Ella!!!" I jumped at the sound of my aunts voice, and grinned. "Ella! You better hope I don't kill you!!" Demetri and Felix smirked and stared over my shoulder.

"Looks like the psychic has finally lost it." Demetri muttered. My aunt Alice suddenly appeared, pulling me furiously back toward the house. Demetri and Felix followed behind, silently laughing and muttering things back and forth. I growled when Felix muttered, "And we wonder why she got stuck with a over protective werewolf."

"Well at least I got somebody Felix." I muttered, still being pulled back to the house by Alice. I saw a smirk on Felix face, _'Ya. But at least I won't be stuck with that dreadful smell for the rest of my life. And take a shower because you smell like mutt.' _I growled, but Alice yanked me hard muttering, "You are going to pay big time for disobeying me missy."

"Oh come on Ali! Can't we just drop this whole thing and forget about it?" Alice smirked by my request and muttered, "Not in a century."

Once we got back to the huge white mansion I wasn't surprised to see Seth's glares. _'You smell like the Volturi.' _I smiled at him, and as I walked by him I pecked him lightly on the cheek. He grinned and then chuckled when Alice forcefully pulled me on through the house. We headed through the front door to the back door in the kitchen. Demetri, Felix, and Seth followed behind with smirks.

"Now go dance with your father. He wants at least one dance with you tonight." She shoved me out the back door, and I turned to wave to Felix and Demetri. Felix was chuckling, while Demetri was grinning widely. They both waved as I rushed over to my stone like father. He was standing next to my mother and Esme.

"Well It's about time you showed up slow poke." My father muttered and then held out his hand for me to take. I stared at my mother with a weary expression and saw her smile warmly. "Do I have to?" I asked, but before I got an answer my father was already grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the dance area, which consisted of most of my family's back yard. Renesmee and Jacob were joyfully dancing in the middle, while other couples were dancing around them. I saw my aunt Rosalie to the right of the dance floor snapping pictures.

"Dad, do we really have to dance? I mean I love you and everything, but dancing just isn't me." I complained, and my father grinned.

"You are so much like your mother. I remember when I took her to her first dance and she began to cry and throw a fit. Good times..." He muttered, and then grabbed my other hand forcing it to his shoulder. "Now no complaining or I'll make you dance with Emmett." Father muttered, and then we were suddenly dancing, gliding gracefully through the dance floor. The song that played soon came to an end though, and I was suddenly pulled from my father and gathered into Seth's arms.

_'Thanks for asking.'_ I father muttered in his head, but luckily Seth didn't hear as he twirled me around the dance floor. This tall heels were beginning to aggravate me as I constantly stumbled. "Seth, can we cut this dance short?" I begged, and that only made Seth laugh. _'What's wrong Ella? Dancing too much for you?' _

I just gave a nod, and then in the quietest movement I could, I tore of my five inch high heels, and held them in my hand. My bare feet felt good on the cool spring ground.

"Shall we go inside?" Seth asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes! Please!" He chuckled and then took my hand leading me back into the mansion. Demetri and Felix still stood by the backdoor and grinned when I came back by. Demetri took a step forward meeting me as we got closer. "Well me and Felix have to head out. But I'll see you around. Drop by when ever you want." He said, and then grabbed me into a hug. I smiled, "By Demetri. Say hi to Heidi for me."

He nodded and then stepped back to let Felix step forward. He grabbed me into a light hug and muttered, "Take care kid. I'll see you around." Then before I blinked they were both gone, trailing back through the crowd and disappearing out of sight, heading back toward the now dark woods. Seth brought me back to sudden reality and wrapped a warm arm around my waist. Then he twirled me and whispered, "I love you Ella." And then he pulled me toward him, and our lips met, forgetting the surroundings around us, and only thinking of ourselves.

Werewolf and vampire/human... Together forever.


End file.
